boffins's life
by springyeol
Summary: "Astaga, tentu saja! Aku memang menginginkan dia " / "Maukah kau pergi bersamaku ke festival, Tao?" / EXO. kaisoo, hunhan, chenmin, kristao/taoris, chanbaek/baekyeol, sulay/joonxing. AU. ke-12 anak mamah menjadi mahasiswa, mamah bangga :"). just try to read(?) hehe, thanks! Ch.11 updated!
1. Chapter 1

"Yak, ayo baris yang rapi! Buat jadi empat barisan!"

.

.

"Jangan, jangan! Belum waktunya angkat ketek!"

.

.

"Tunggu! Pinggulnya lebih lentur lagi!"

.

.

"GYAHAHAHA!"

.

.

"Kim Jongin, sekarang giliranmu."

.

.

DEG.

.

"Psst, lakukan saja seperti yang kulakukan tadi. Yang penting mereka tertawa. Soal harga diri kita diskusikan nanti."

"Aku bersedia melakukan apa saja demi senior itu, Sehun. Doakan aku!"

.

.

.

.

title: boffins's life

Disc: all charas belong to God.

Cast: EXO members

Genre: friendship, romance, university(?) life, humour

Warning: YAOI. BL. shounen-ai. don't like don't read.

halow'-')/ ketemu lagi wkwk

kali ini iseng buat cerita tentang kehidupan kuliah XD aaaa gatau kepengen aja bikin AU(?) wkwk

roman-romannya bakal chaptered (lagi) mudah-mudahan bisa nulis dengan baik dan ngga keteteran, Amin..

enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

-flashback-

.

.

.

"Huwaaa! Jongin-sunbae! Tak kusangka hari ini akan datang juga! Hiks..!"

"Kenapa sunbae begitu cepat meninggalkan kami? Andwaeyo, hiks!"

"Sunbaeeee! Tak bisakah menunggu setahun lagi berada di sekolah ini?"

Jongin menghela napasnya. Kejadian seperti ini sudah yang kelima kalinya hari ini. Ia menepuk pundak kumpulan gadis yang tersedu-tersedu padanya.

"Pernah kukatakan pada kalian bukan kalau aku pasti lulus. Dan sekaranglah waktunya." ujar Jongin. Gadis-gadis itu semakin tersedu-sedu. "Tapi tapi kami tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus melanjutkan hidup bila sunbae tidak ada..!"

Jongin terkekeh kecil.

"Kalian harus tetap semangat walaupun aku tidak ada. Kalian tak boleh berkata seakan-akan tak bisa hidup tanpaku. Teman-teman kalian masih banyak di sini. Aku tidak selamanya berada di sekolah ini, begitu pun kalian. Jadi, jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan pertemuan kita. Waktu kita selama dua tahun ini. Arraseo?" ujar Jongin berusaha menenangkan para gadis itu.

Walaupun masih sesenggukan, para gadis itu menganggukkan kepala mereka lemah. Jongin menepuk-nepuk kepala mereka satu per satu. "Jadilah gadis baik. Belajar yang giat, ne?"

Para gadis tak bisa lagi membendung air mata mereka. "Nee sunbaeee..! Huweeeng!" mereka memeluk tubuh Jongin. Sebuah pelukan perpisahan.

"Hei, jangan menangis..!" Jongin terlihat kewalahan menenangkan mereka.

"Aniya sunbae, ini air mata bahagia sekaligus perpisahan.. Jaga kesehatan sunbae, semoga kebaikan selalu menyertai sunbae di mana pun sunbae berada!" ujar para gadis itu dengan air mata yang berlinang. Air mata bahagia, sebut mereka.

Jongin merasakan dirinya terharu mendengar perkataan mereka yang begitu peduli pada dirinya. "Ne, semoga kalian juga."

.

.

-flashback off-

.

.

.

PAK!

"Aduh!"

Jongin mengadahkan kepalanya melihat siapa gerangan yang telah menjitak kepalanya. Itu Sehun.

"Mwoya?"

"Nanti jangan lupa belikan aku _bubble tea_. Kau sudah janji kemarin kalau kau kalah taruhan kau akan membelikanku _bubble tea _selama satu semester." ujar Sehun.

Jongin memasang tampang _irritated_. "Ya ya ya. Tapi tak usah menjitak segala."

"Jitakan itu untuk membetulkan kepalamu."

"Kau pikir kepalaku miring?"

"Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin! Coba ulang penjelasan saya barusan!"

Kena kalian. Seorang dosen yang terkenal tidak suka mendengar suara walaupun sebuah bisikan di tengah kuliahnya, menangkap basah Sehun dan Jongin.

"Mati kita!" gumam Sehun.

Jongin mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"_The engineering fields requires an understanding of core concepts including mechanics, kinematics, thermodynamics, and electricity_." jawab Jongin dengan lancar. (tak usah ditranslate, sungguh)

Dosen itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Lain kali harap tenang bila saya sedang menerangkan." Kemudian dosen itu kembali ke depan kelas.

"_Phew! That was close! _Ternyata kepalamu ada isinya juga, ya." ujar Sehun setengah tertawa.

Jongin sendiri tak menyadari bahwa dirinya dapat mengulang kembali penjelasan dosen. 'Tidak seperti diriku yang biasanya.. Apa mungkin gara-gara sunbae itu otakku jadi lebih encer?' pikir Jongin sambil memainkan alat tulisnya.

"Sehun, kau tahu aku hanya membaca penjelasan dia sekali. Kenapa jadi mudah teringat di kepalaku?" Jongin menyenggol lengan Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin kau menjadi pintar? Semoga saja."

Jongin tak ingin menjadi mencolok. Dia tak akan punya waktu bermain bila menjadi orang yang mencolok seperti seorang mapres contohnya. 'Kuharap kejadian kali ini hanyalah sebuah keajaiban.'

.

.

.

.

.

"Yang merasa tertarik dengan klub basket segera daftar ke sini! Ayo ayo, kesempatan emas untuk mendaftar! Semua boleh mendaftar! Yang bisa atau tidak bisa tidak masalah! Bonus piring cantik!"

"Bagi para anak baru yang bingung memilih klub apa, basket adalah jawaban dari kebingungan kalian! Kalian tak akan menyesal telah masuk klub basket, lho!"

"PARA HOOBAE SEMUA! SUDAH BANYAK YANG MENDAFTAR! SEKARANG GILIRAN KALIAN!"

Suasana luar kelas heboh dengan segala macam tawaran pendaftaran klub serta perekrutan anggota baru. Namun yang paling ribut adalah klub basket. Dikarenakan klub basket memiliki tiga _megaphone _hidup. Yang pertama, Baekhyun. Mahasiswa tahun ketiga yang satu ini memiliki tubuh yang tak seimbang dengan suara kencang bin cempreng yang ia keluarkan. Yang kedua, Jongdae. Mahasiswa seangkatan dengan Baekhyun ini memiliki suara yang mampu menyaingi halilintar. Dan yang ketiga, Chanyeol. Mahasiswa yang juga seangkatan dengan Baekhyun dan Jongdae ini memiliki suara bak om om yang sangat kontras dengan wajahnya. Tak heran, betapa menggelegarnya klub basket, apalagi saat tiga _megaphone _itu saling sahut menyahut.

Jongin dan Sehun sedang berencana akan membeli _bubble tea _hasil taruhan. Mereka melewati kumpulan klub basket dengan sedikit risih.

"Oy, oy! Berhenti!" ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Jongin dan Sehun serempak menolehkan kepala mereka. "Kami?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari. "Ne, kalian! Sini sebentar!"

Sambil saling menatap dan mengedikkan bahu, Jongin dan Sehun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih terlihat tersenyum lebar sebelum Baekhyun menyenggol lengannya, "Kau ngapain, sih?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, dia malah menyambut Jongin dan Sehun.

"Ada perlu apa ya, uhm, sunbae?" tanya Jongin dengan sopan.

Chanyeol terlihat sibuk membanding-bandingkan tinggi badan Jongin dan Sehun dengan dirinya. "Tinggi kalian cukup! Masuklah ke dalam klub!" ajak Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Oh. Jadi Chanyeol sedang merekrut anggota baru. Catat, lebih tepatnya memaksa merekrut.

"Eoh?" bingung Jongin dan Sehun.

"Wow wow wow, siapa yang menjadikanmu ketua klub, tuan Park?" ujar sesosok laki-laki yang menyerupai sebuah galah.

Chanyeol protes, "Hei! Perekrutan kan tidak hanya wewenang ketua!"

Baekhyun kembali menyenggol lengan Chanyeol. "Kalian berisik! Lihat reaksi anak-anak ini!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Jongin dan Sehun yang terpaku.

"O-oh, iya iya! Jadi, bagaimana? Kalian mau, kan? Ung, siapa nama kalian?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah idiotnya.

"Uh-huh, aku Jongin. Kim Jongin dari fakultas teknik. Dan ini teman sekelasku, Oh Sehun." Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan gugup. Karena di depan dia berdiri dua buah menara.

Sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat, sebelum Jongdae menginterupsi. "Tak usah seformal itu! Lihat, aku saja biasa saja ke Wufan-hyung!"

Galah yang diketahui bernama Wufan itu mendelik ke arah Jongdae yang hanya dibalas cengiran.

"Park Chanyeol, sastra!". "Byun Baekhyun, sastra.". "Kim Jongdae, juga sastra!"

Tiga _megaphone _ini berasal dari fakultas yang memang terkenal sebagai sarang toa –gumam Sehun.

"Dan kenalkan, ketua klub basket!" Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Wufan yang sedang berdiri bak model.

"Wu Yifan. Boleh panggil Wufan atau Yifan. Jangan lupa pakai embel 'hyung' atau 'gege' juga boleh." ujar Wufan.

Alis Sehun sedikit menaik mendengar ucapan Wufan. "Gege? Kau orang Cina?" Sehun membuka suaranya.

"Begitulah. Tak harus orang Korea asli yang bisa berkuliah di sini, bukan?" jawab Wufan masih dengan pose modelnya.

"Aah! Jadi bagaimana? Katakan iya, katakan iya!" ujar Chanyeol antusias.

Jongin dan Sehun memberikan cengiran mereka.

"Aku uhm.. Aku sih tak masalah..". "Bagus! Selamat datang di klub!" Chanyeol langsung memotong ucapan Jongin yang belum selesai. Bahkan, Sehun belum sempat menjawabnya.

Wufan memutar bola matanya, Jongdae sibuk berteriak-teriak menyambut Jongin dan Sehun, sementara Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol berteriak di hadapan Wufan, "Bagaimana, ketua? Aku hebat kan dalam masalah perekrutan?!"

Wufan melengos, kemudian menatap kedua anak baru itu –Jongin dan Sehun. "Besok kami tunggu." Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Wufan melenggang pergi.

Jongin dan Sehun menganga.

"Ketua sudah menyetujui kalian! Baiklah kalau begitu! Datanglah ke _gym _besok!" ujar Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya, berlari menyusul Wufan.

Jongdae memberikan cengiran terbaiknya sebelum mengikuti Chanyeol dan Wufan. Baekhyun memberi ucapan seperti, "Sebaiknya kalian benar-benar datang besok. Percayalah padaku, kalian pasti akan mensyukuri saranku." kemudian ia menyusul teman-temannya yang lain.

Sementara itu, Jongin dan Sehun masih terdiam. Sebenarnya apa itu barusan? Mungkin seperti itulah pikiran mereka saat ini.

"... Jadi, kau ingin _bubble tea _rasa apa?" ujar Jongin memecah keheningan dan tak memperdulikan kejadian barusan. Bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

Takdir berkata Jongin dan Sehun harus benar-benar berkecimpung ke dalam klub basket. Padahal mereka sudah melupakannya dan berharap tak akan bertemu lagi dengan sunbae penuh gigi itu.

"Jongin! Sehun!"

Sosok tiang jemuran penuh gigi dengan senyum lima jari tengah berlari. Ke arah Jongin dan Sehun yang malang.

Gotcha!

Jongin menepuk dahinya, sementara Sehun memberi tatapan horor.

"Hehehe, akhirnya kutemukan! Ayo, cepat, kita akan mulai sebentar lagi!" tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol langsung mendorong tubuh Jongin dan Sehun.

'TIDAAAK!' pekik anak-anak malang itu.

Sadar tak bisa mengelak lagi, akhirnya mereka pasrah.

'Baekhyun-sunbae, kami sangat menyesal tak mengikuti saranmu..'

.

.

.

Tak sampai lima menit, mereka sampai di _gym_.

"Nah, sampai!" Chanyeol memberi tanda pada Baekhyun bahwa anak-anak baru telah datang untuk orientasi di hari pertama.

Jongin dan Sehun baru pertama kali masuk ke dalam _gym_. Mereka merasa terkagum dengan _gym _milik Universitas Nasional Seoul –universitas yang mereka masuki. Tentulah bukan _gym _biasa. Gedung super duper hiper besar dan berfasilitas sangat amat lengkap. Mereka sempat berpikir, apakah gedung ini mampu menampung 10 ton _bubble tea_ –oke, ini adalah pikiran Sehun.

"Haloo?" Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke hadapan wajah Jongin dan Sehun yang masih ber-_daydreaming_.

"O-oh? Iya, ehm sunbae..?". "Jangan panggil sunbae, panggil saja hyung!" ujar Chanyeol dengan ceria.

"..Hyung?" ulang Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ne! Chanyeol-hyung, Baekhyun-hyung, Wufan-hyung!"

Jongin dan Sehun giliran mengangguk.

"Sepertinya wajah kalian terlihat kebingungan.. Ah, aku tahu! Kalian heran tak ada Jongdae di sini, bukan? Biar kujelaskan, sebenarnya Jongdae bukan anggota resmi klub basket. Dia hanya terlalu sering bersama kami, dia juga sering sekali ikut dalam kegiatan kami. Namun saat ini dia sedang ada kelas, jadi..." jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Jongin dan Sehun berpandangan. 'Sebenarnya siapa yang memintanya menjelaskan hal itu?' gumam mereka.

"Hoi, Yeol, sudahlah.. Lebih baik cepat dimulai." titah Baekhyun yang mulai bosan dengan ocehan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalas dengan cengiran, "Baiklah! Bagaimana, boleh kumulai, ketua?"

Wufan menaikkan jempol kanannya.

"Akan kujelaskan jadwal klub basket!"

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit penuh dengan penjelasan, tibalah saat praktek. Jongin dan Sehun harus menunjukkan _skill _mereka dalam bermain basket. Dimulai dari memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

"Aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya.." ujar Sehun ragu-ragu.

"Cukup arahkan bola ini ke ring, kemudian lompat dan lempar! Mudah." jawab Jongin mantap. "Kau pernah melakukannya?". "Ya. Namun tak sesering memasukkan bola ke dalam gawang. Percayalah, itu lebih mengasyikkan daripada melempar-lempar bola ini ke dalam ring."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu, kemudian bersiap-siap untuk melakukan tembakan pertama.

"Rileks saja. Kami tak akan menilaimu, cuma ingin lihat sejauh mana kau bisa memasukkan bola." ujar Wufan dengan _cool_.

Sebelum menembakkan bola, Sehun sempat melirik ke sisi kirinya.

Oh, ternyata klub sepak bola. Mereka juga sedang melakukan orientasi layaknya klub basket.

Terlihat para hoobae seperti dirinya dan Jongin sedang men_-dribble _bola –ah, tunggu.

Dirinya melihat sosok cantik. Cantik. Terlalu cantik.

Siapa.. Itu..?

"Sehun! Cepat tembakkan!" titah Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

Sehun gelagapan sedikit, lalu melompat dan melempar bola.

Dan.

SLEP!

Bola basket masuk tepat ke tengah ring!

Wufan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongin yang melihatnya membentuk mulut mereka seperti huruf 'O' besar.

"Itu tadi _three points shoot_!" komentar Baekhyun.

"Sehun, daebak!" puji Jongin.

"Kau lihat, hyung? Anak-anak yang kupilih memang berbakat!" ujar Chanyeol dengan bangga kepada Wufan.

Wufan tersenyum simpul, "_Welcome to the club, _Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

oke, ini baru prolog/? huhu

pokoknya diusahain update cepet ;;; ini tugas kuliah makin yahud aja /curhat dikit

pokoknya ini mesti lanjut banget /semangatin diri sendiri/

wkwk kritik dan saran are warm welcomed :3

last word, tengkyuh;*


	2. Chapter 2

" –sepertinya emansipasi wanita berjalan lancar di sini, ya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

title: boffins's life

Disc: all charas belong to God.

Cast: EXO members

Genre: friendship, romance, university(?) life, humour

Warning: YAOI. BL. shounen-ai. don't like don't read.

heloooow helow bandungg/?

terhura baca review :" awwww aku sayang kalian semua{} wkwk

makasih yaa makasih yang sebesar-besarnyaaa! :33

diusahain aku bakal apdet cepet hihi

enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Pulanglah kalian, sebentar lagi malam." titah Wufan kepada Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang sibuk mengelap peluh mereka.

Jongin mengangguk cuek. Sementara Sehun sibuk menengak-nengokkan kepalanya.

"Kau lihat apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mencolek pundak Sehun.

"Aniya.. Bukan hal penting." jawab Sehun sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Aku tak percaya padamu. Biar kulihat.." Baekhyun nampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru.

"Sepertinya sedari tadi kau sibuk mengamati klub sepak bola.. Kau tertarik dengan sepak bola?" selidik Baekhyun. "Ah, tidak! Jangan bilang kalau klub sepak bola terlihat lebih menyenangkan! Di sini jauh lebih menyenangkan!" ujar Chanyeol sedikit panik.

"Aniya, bukan begitu, hyung.." ujar Sehun.

"Percayalah, klub basket adalah yang nomor satu di sini! Kau tak akan menyesal telah bergabung!" lanjut Chanyeol.

Sehun tersenyum grogi, "Ne, hyung.."

"Kau tak bisa memaksa orang begitu saja, Yeol.." protes Baekhyun. Chanyeol memeletkan lidahnya, "Mereka sendiri setuju kok."

Baekhyun memicingkan bibirnya, "Dasar Park pemaksa!"

"Byun bantet!"

"Park caplang!"

"Byun bogel!"

"Park autis!"

"Byun cemong!"

"Park–". "Sudah sudah!" Wufan yang sebal melihatnya, menangkupkan wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. "HFFTTT.." hanya itu suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Jongin dan Sehun terkekeh melihat pemandangan yang tersedia di hadapan mereka.

"Oh, iya, Wufan-hyung dari fakultas mana?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Wufan melepaskan tangkupannya pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, "Politik. Jadi kau jangan heran melihatku banyak bicara nanti. Tapi bicaraku didasari oleh logika, tidak sembarangan seperti anak ini." Wufan menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol.

"Mentang-mentang anak politik." cibir Chanyeol.

Wufan tertawa kemenangan, "Ya sudah, besok lagi kita bertemu. Selamat sore~" Wufan beranjak pergi dari _gym_.

Seraya melihat punggung Wufan menjauh, "Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan latihan, Yeol! Yang lain sudah menunggu!" Baekhyun menarik kerah baju Chanyeol. "Eh? Aaaah, sebentar saja, ya?" pinta Chanyeol dengan nada memelas.

"Latihan? Latihan apa, hyung? Apa kami juga ikut?" tanya Jongin.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada kejuaraan antar universitas. Tenang saja, giliran kalian akan tiba nanti. Kalian boleh pulang! Hati-hati di jalan!" jawab Baekhyun yang terus menjauh dari Jongin dan Sehun.

"Baiklah.. Hyung juga! Semoga latihannya lancar!"

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangannya. Masih dengan Chanyeol di seretannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Jongin, Sehun!" ujar Chanyeol (masih dalam seretan) sambil berteriak.

Jadi begini, yang bertugas mengorientasi anak baru hari ini adalah Wufan, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun. Karena merekalah yang merekrut Jongin dan Sehun. Sebenarnya, anggota klub basket itu sangat banyak jumlahnya. Sebanding dengan ketombe Chanyeol –oke, bercanda. Lalu, beberapa minggu lagi kejuaraan nasional antar universitas akan dimulai. Klub basket biasa menjadi juara, oleh karena itu mereka tak ingin prestasi itu menurun. Maka latihan dilakukan setiap hari kuliah. Bahkan kalau mau, hari libur juga mereka terkadang berlatih.

"Sunbae-sunbae di sini sungguh ajaib." komentar Jongin seraya membereskan barang-barangnya.

Sehun terkekeh kecil, seraya berkata, "Benar. Bahkan sepertinya emansipasi wanita berjalan lancar di sini, ya."

Jongin menolehkan kepala ke arah Sehun, "Eoh? Maksudmu? Kita tidak sedang berada di zaman perjuangan wanita."

Sehun berdecak, "Coba saja tadi kau lihat, Jong."

Jongin nampak kebingungan.

"Wanita zaman sekarang memang hebat."

Jongin semakin kebingungan.

"Ah, sudahlah! Besok kalau ada, akan kuberi tahu." Sehun meraih tasnya, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan _gym_.

"Eh, tunggu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LUHAAAAN! KAU LIHAT DI MANA BUKU PANDUAN DIET OCB-KUUUU?"

"ARRGGHH! Padahal sedikit lagi masuk! Gara-gara kau, sih!"

Sosok lelaki kurus, berwajah ehm cantik untuk ukuran lelaki tengah sibuk memainkan stik _playstation_-nya. Pandangannya nampak begitu serius, dengan terus bergumam 'Yak, yak! Gocek situ! Ah, ah! Kanan, kanan!'.

BUK!

Kepalanya sukses terkena layangan buku.

"Apa-apaan?! Aku bertanya padamuuu!"

Ia melempar sebuah bantal sofa ke arah seseorang yang telah menggebuknya dengan buku tadi.

"Bukan aku yang menelan bukumu, Minseok!"

"Eih, jadi kau mau bilang kalau aku menelan bukuku sendiri?"

"Mungkin."

BUK!

Kembali, sebuah buku melayang.

"AAAAAA! Luhan, bantu aku mencari buku ituuu! Itu untuk bahan presentasi besok!" ujar sosok yang dipanggil Minseok.

"TIDAAAK! Aku sedang sibuk! Sebentar lagi babak kedua!" jawab Luhan kembali fokus pada _playstation_-nya.

"Kau curang! Awas saja kalau sampai memainkan timku!" ancam Minseok.

"MU jauh lebih hebat, weeeek!" ujar Luhan sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Huh, ya sudah! Aku pergi ke perpustakaan dulu! Tunggu aku pulang, oke? Jangan mengunciku di luar!" Minseok beranjak menuju pintu depan kamar mereka.

Luhan masih sibuk berkutat dengan mainannya.

"Gocek! AAA! Yak, yak! GOOOLLLL!"

Minseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat temannya yang satu itu. Kemudian ia membuka pintu dan menutupnya sedikit keras agar mengganggu konsentrasi Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok telah berada di dalam perpustakaan. Perpustakaan Universitas Nasional Korea memang tak ada bandingannya di Korea. Perpustakaan ini mengoleksi segala jenis buku. Mulai dari buku ilmiah biasa, tesis, bahkan sampai komik. Aku tak bercanda.

Minseok terlihat tengah membalik-balikkan halaman sebuah buku tentang makanan yang tidak menggemukkan. Dia membutuhkan buku itu untuk bahan presentasinya.

"Hoaaam.." Minseok menguap seraya melemaskan otot lengannya yang sedari tadi bertumpu.

Cuaca di luar sedang mendung berawan. Sangat mengundang untuk memejamkan mata berbalut selimut serta cokelat hangat.

"Cuacanya membuat siapa saja jadi malas keluar.." gerutu Minseok seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju pojokkan ruangan, "Kurasa tidur sebentar tak masalah."

Minseok meregangkan kedua kakinya, berusaha mencari posisi ternyaman untuk tidur. Tak sampai lima menit, ia sudah tertidur.

Namun–

"Hei, pulanglah. Sebentar lagi perpustakaan ditutup." seorang petugas perpustakaan nampak menginterverensi seorang murid yang sedang asyik membaca.

"Ah, ne, baiklah." murid itu beranjak, kemudian keluar dari dalam perpustakaan.

Setelah murid itu pergi, petugas perpustakaan mematikan semua lampu.

KLIK!

Ruangan menjadi gelap.

KRIET. BLAM!

Petugas itu menutup pintu.

CEKLEK!

Ia mengunci pintu. Kemudian pergi ke ruangan selanjutnya.

O-oh, petugas itu tak mengetahui bahwa Minseok masih berada di dalam. Minseok sendiri masih tertidur pulas.

"Engh.." akhirnya Minseok menggeliat kecil. Dia merasa gelap. Benar saja–

"EH?! WAAA BAGAIMANA INI?!" Minseok terbangun dari tidurnya dan mulai panik.

DUG DUG! Minseok menggedor-gedor pintu, namun sayang, tak ada yang membukakannya.

"HUWAAA EOTTEOHKHAEEEE?!" pekik Minseok, ia berlarian ke sana ke mari dengan panik. Tentu saja, sebab ia hanya sendiri–

"Hoam.."

Sebuah suara mengagetkan diri Minseok.

"Ungh.."

Lagi. Suara itu terdengar.

Ada seseorang di sini.

Memberanikan diri, Minseok mencari di mana sumber suara itu.

Suara itu berasal dari pojok ruangan satunya, seorang lelaki. Minseok menyolek tubuh lelaki itu sedikit. Membangunkan dia, agar ia tahu bahwa dirinya terkunci di dalam perpustakaan.

Sosok itu menggeliat sedikit sebelum membuka kedua matanya, "Eoh..?" ia nampak bingung dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Siapa.. Kau?" tanya lelaki itu. "Hei, kau terkunci di dalam sini, tahu!" tak menjawab pertanyaannya, Minseok malah memberitahukan tentang keadaan yang sedang mereka alami.

Benar saja, lelaki itu tersentak, " Jinjjayo? Waah keren!"

Apa?

Minseok hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya mendengar jawaban lelaki itu.

"Kau gila! Terjebak di dalam sini malah keren!" gerutu Minseok.

Lelaki itu tertawa, "Memang keren. Apalagi terjebak denganmu."

Sesaat Minseok merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Eh, apa tadi? Kedua pipinya? Memanas?

'Apa yang terjadi denganku?' pikir Minseok.

Lelaki itu menatao Minseok dengan tatapan gemas. Ia berdiri dari posisi tidurannya, "Namaku Jongdae, Kim Jongdae dari sastra. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" ujar lelaki itu, Jongdae lengkap dengan cengirannya.

"Ah, iya, aku Minseok, Kim Minseok dari kesehatan."

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa? Nampaknya kau lebih muda dariku, ya.." lanjut Jongdae lagi.

"Berarti kau harus berada di tahun kelima untuk bisa berada di atasku."

Jongdae tersentak, "Apa? Kau tahun empat? Tak terlihat seperti itu.. Kau terlihat seperti anak baru dibandingkan denganku yang tahun ketiga."

Minseok tertawa lucu, "Mana embel 'hyung'-nya?"

"Uh, baiklah, Minseok-hyung." ujar Jongdae masih dengan cengirannya.

Keheningan melanda mereka untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Jongdae membuka suaranya kembali. "Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa terkunci di sini, hyung?"

Minseok mendudukkan dirinya ke atas sofa empuk di bagian baca, "Aku tertidur.."

"PFF! Sama sepertiku! Hahaha!"

"Jangan tertawa!"

Jongdae mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Minseok, "Aniya, hyung, aku tidak menertawakan dirimu. Aku tertawa karena bisa-bisanya kita terkunci di dalam sini. Padahal kan.."

Jongdae terus saja mengoceh. Ocehannya terkadang membuat Minseok tertawa. Ada saja hal yang ia ceritakan. Mulai dari betapa idiotnya wajah seorang temannya yang ia gambarkan berbentuk seperti batang bambu, betapa bawelnya seorang temannya yang hobi mengoles eyeliner, sampai seorang bule Cina yang sangat (sok) cool.

Minseok perlahan merasakan kehangatan dari seorang Jongdae. Ia belum pernah merasakannya, selain dari Luhan yang notabene adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Tak ada salahnya menambah sahabat, kan?

Walaupun di luar hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya, Minseok tak merasakan dingin yang berarti. Ia sedang bersama sesuatu yang menghangatkan dirinya. Entah mengapa, Minseok merasa bahwa dirinya sudah begitu dekat dengan Jongdae.

Dia harus menceritakannya pada Luhan nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC XD

Waaah maaf ya yang ini pendek huhu

Ngetik di tab susah ya/? Wkwk

Mohon maaf bila ada kekurangan, kekhilafan, dan ketypoan/? n(_ _)n

Next lebih panjang lagi deeh hehe :3

Makasih buat responnya, aku sayang kalian/?{}

Oh iyaaa

Happy Amoeba Day! Park Amoeba Yeol, umur anda bertambah yang artinya berkurang/? Hohoho kenapa saya bilang amoeba? Karena virus sudah menstrim wkwk

Pibesdey eaaa Chanyeol wkwk nih ada lope /eak

Daaaan

HEPI BESDEY OM ADJIEEEEE! /TEBAR PAKU/

TERUS BERKAYA EAPSSS WKWK

Last word, tengkyuh;*


	3. Chapter 3

"–kuberi tahu, kau dilarang untuk tertarik padanya. Karena dia benar-benar cantik.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

title: boffins's life

Disc: all charas belong to God.

Cast: EXO members

Genre: friendship, romance, university(?) life, humour

Warning: YAOI. BL. shounen-ai. don't like don't read.

haaiiii hari ini bonus dua chapter sekaligus!/? wkwk

tau ga, chapter kedua tadi aku aplot waktu dosennya lagi ngajar/? wkwk pake hape pula/? XD

iyaaa emang terlalu pendek yaa :c om adjie aja bilang gitu/?

yaudah, kali ini dipanjangin (dikit) ya wkwk

tenang, tenang semuanya/? bakalan muncul kok, tenang saja sudah diatur dan ada gilirannya :9 wkwk

enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CTARR!

Suara petir yang menggelegar memaksa Luhan untuk mematikan _playstation_-nya. Dia tak ingin mengambil resiko kehilangan _playstation_-nya.

"Ugh, padahal sedikit lagi.." gerutu Luhan seraya mematikan TV-nya. Kemudian ia meraih bantal sofa, dan memeluknya.

ZREESSSHH.

Hujan turun dengan deras. Memaksa seluruh insan untuk menggetarkan badannya.

"Bbrr, dingiinnn.." Luhan memeluk dirinya sendiri serta meniup-niup kedua telapak tangannya.

Luhan menengok ke arah _smartphone_-nya. Pukul 08.22 p.m.

"Ini sudah malam.. Kenapa Minseok belum kembali?" gumamnya.

Luhan berpikir bila Minseok sedang mampir ke tempat Ham-ahjumma, mengobservasi menu apa yang akan dimasak untuk besok seperti biasa. Dan bila melakukan itu, Minseok akan kembali pada pukul 09.30 p.m, yang artinya masih sekitar sejam lagi.

"Bosaaannn..!" Luhan mem_-pout-_kan bibirnya sebentar, kemudian membolak-balikkan badannya yang sedang tiduran di atas sofa. Bila sedang hujan, Luhan biasanya akan mengobrol banyak dengan Minseok. Sekarang? Luhan sendirian.

"Jangan-jangan dia ngambek.. Ah, sudah mau akhir bulan sih. Dia jadi lebih sensi daripada biasanya.." gumam Luhan lagi seakan-akan Minseok mengalami penyakit bulanan.

"Ah, tak mungkin.. Dia kan, sudah besar. Wajahnya saja yang kelihatan seperti anak baru lahir."

Bisakah seseorang memberikan Luhan sebuah cermin?

Hujan semakin deras. Luhan semakin uring-uringan.

Sejujurnya, Luhan tak suka harus sendiri di saat hujan.

"Cepatlah kembali, Minseok!" ujarnya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya ke atas sebuah bantal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga setengah jam yang lalu.

.

.

"Ah, sudahlah! Besok kalau ada, akan kuberi tahu." Sehun meraih tasnya, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan _gym_.

"Eh, tunggu!"

Jongin berlari kecil menyusul Sehun yang berada di depannya. Sambil bercanda, kedua hoobae itu meninggalkan _gym_.

"Psst, mereka benar-benar hoobae yang lucu. Belum ada yang seperti mereka selama satu dekade terakhir!" Chanyeol berbisik pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jongin dan Sehun sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Memangnya kau sudah di sini satu dekade yang lalu?" cibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

Entah mengapa, Baekhyun merasa tergelitik melihat tawa Chanyeol. "Dasar idiot."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seakan menggoda Baekhyun yang masih tertawa dengan manis.

"Apa? Mau menggodaku? Jangan harap." ujar Baekhyun seraya menoyor dahi Chanyeol dengan cara agak berjinjit.

"Ouw.." Chanyeol mengusap-usap dahinya.

"Ayo mulai, nanti pulangnya telat!" titah Baekhyun, ia melempar sebuah bola basket ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih dengan cengirannya, "Baiklah komandan!"

Klub basket memulai latihan rutin mereka untuk hari ini. Tanpa mengetahui sepasang mata sang ketua tengah mengawasi mereka.

Wufan, atau boleh kubilang galah jemuran? –oke tidak, Wufan.

Wufan, yang ternyata tidak benar-benar beranjak dari _gym _seperti perkataannya tadi. Apa yang ia lakukan?

"_Dribble! _Ah, ya! _Pass _ke Minho!" seruan Baekhyun terdengar sampai ke telinga Wufan.

Oh, ya, biar kujelaskan. Baekhyun, dengan tubuh yang memang pas-pasan untuk bisa bermain basket ternyata sangat diakui di klub basket. Baekhyun sangat menguasai teori-teori dalam permainan basket, sangat mahir mengatur strategi, mahir berlaku layaknya seorang pelatih. Siapa yang bilang bahwa pelatih harus seorang mantan pemain? Asalkan kau mempunyai wawasan luas dan dapat membuat strategi yang bagus, kau bisa menjadi pelatih. Bahkan Baekhyun terkenal dengan tubuh kecilnya yang menjadi satu-satunya di klub basket. Coret Jongdae, ia hanyalah seorang tim hore.

Chanyeol, yang memang sepertinya dari ia lahir sudah tinggi seperti tiang bendera, adalah hasil rekrutan Wufan. Wufan tertarik dengan tinggi Chanyeol yang sangat menonjol. Pada awalnya Chanyeol dianggap seorang yang _cool _dan serius, namun sepertinya Wufan harus menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Tetapi klub basket bersyukur, dengan adanya Chanyeol mereka selalu terhibur dan tak pernah merasa lelah. Ditambah dengan adanya Baekhyun, yang merupakan hasil rekomendasi Chanyeol. Mereka berdua memang dapat menyebabkan nyeri kepala yang amat sangat, namun di sisi lain mereka dapat membuat dagu anda menjadi lepas.

Wufan mengedarkan kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru. Dengan tidak sabar, ia juga terus melirik ke arah jam tangannya.

Jam lima. Itu artinya sudah saatnya, bukan?

Saatnya apa?

"Huff.." sosok Chanyeol tengah meluruskan kedua kakinya, dan mengelap bulir-bulir keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menempelkan sebuah minuman kaleng dingin ke pipi kanan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersentak, "Eoh?".

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Chanyeol, "Lelah kan? Ini, minumlah." lalu menyodorkan minuman kaleng itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lebih tepat menyengir, "Tumben kau perhatian." godanya.

Baekhyun mem_-pout-_kan bibirnya, "Memang aku sejahat apa padamu sampai tak pernah memperhatikanmu.." ujarnya tanpa melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh, seraya mengacak rambut Baekhyun, "Kau tahu, saat bibirmu begitu kau terlihat menggemaskan."

Baekhyun merasakan kedua pipinya memanas tak wajar, "Aku memang menggemaskan."

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh, "Ne, aku suka itu."

CLING!

Telinga Baekhyun menangkap suatu kata yang entah mengapa membuat jantungnya berdegub lebih cepat, "A-apa..?"

"Tak ada pengulangan." ujar Chanyeol seraya memeletkan lidahnya.

"Ishh.."

Chanyeol menempelkan minumannya balik ke pipi kiri Baekhyun, "Ah!" Baekhyun tersentak.

"Ayo pulang, pendek." Chanyeol meraih tasnya, kemudian mengajak Baekhyun pulang.

Baekhyun memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya seraya mengambil tasnya –tetapi

"Eeeh! Kembalikan tasku!" Baekhyun berusaha meraih tasnya yang berada di genggaman Chanyeol. "Raihlah jika kau bisa, pendek!" Chanyeol berlari kecil meninggalkan Baekhyun di belakangnya.

Baekhyun terkejut, kemudian berusaha berlari mengejar Chanyeol, "CAPLAAAANGGGG!"

Sisa anggota klub lainnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa.

Wufan yang melihatnya dari jauh juga menggelengkan kepalanya, "Si idiot itu kenapa tidak langsung saja.."

Buru-buru Wufan membuyarkan lamunannya saat ia melihat sosok yang telah ditunggunya –seorang lelaki kecil?

Wufan mengecek jam tangannya. Pukul lima lebih sepuluh menit. Seharusnya sekaranglah waktunya. Seharusnya klub _martial arts _akan berlatih di sini.

"Mana..?" gumam Wufan.

TRIT. Terdengar suara dering telepon yang berasal dari lelaki kecil itu.

"Yeoboseyo? Oh, Tao?"

CLIK.

Kedua mata Wufan membesar mendengar nama 'Tao'.

"Ne? Oh, begitukah? Baiklah, sayang sekali ya.. Padahal aku ingin melihatmu. Nee, sampai jumpa nanti." lelaki kecil itu memutuskan percakapannya di telepon. Kemudian ia hendak meninggalkan _gym_ sebelum–

"HYAAA!" Wufan secara tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Catat, secara tiba-tiba. Siapapun akan terkejut, bukan?

"O-oh, maaf mengagetkanmu.." ujar Wufan.

Lelaki kecil di hadapannya nampak begitu terkejut, lihatlah matanya seakan ingin keluar.

"Ah, ne.. Gwaenchana.."

Hening.

Lelaki kecil itu hendak benar-benar pergi, sebelum suara Wufan menghentikannya. "A-anu.. Itu.. Apa kau tahu mengapa klub _martial arts _tak latihan hari ini?"

Lelaki kecil itu menoleh ke arah Wufan, "Oh, ya, katanya sih hari ini latihan mereka ditiadakan. Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin melihat Tao –temanku berlatih. Sebentar lagi kan kejuaraan." jawab lelaki kecil itu dengan lancar.

Wufan menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak terlalu gatal, "Tao.. Uhm, kau kenal Tao?"

Lelaki kecil itu nampak kebingungan, "Tentu. Dia _roommate_-ku."

"Bagus!" pekik Wufan tiba-tiba.

Lelaki kecil itu tersentak sedikit.

"Ah, mianhae.. Uhm, aku Wufan, politik tahun keempat. Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" ujar Wufan sedikit grogi.

"Do Kyungsoo, psikologi tahun kedua. Bangapta, Wufan-hyung." ujar lelaki kecil –Kyungsoo dengan sopan.

"Tidak, tak usah terlalu formal begitu.."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan cengirannya sedikit.

"Jadi, kau mengenal Tao?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Wufan mengangguk lemah, "Semacamnya.."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Lebih baik kita bicara di luar." ajak Wufan seraya berjalan kecil meninggalkan _gym_. Kyungsoo mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Maksudku, kita hanya saling menyapa saat bertemu di _gym _ini.. Yah, tidak kenal yang benar-benar kenal, bukan?" lanjut Wufan di tengah perjalanan.

"Tapi itu bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori 'kenal', hyung. Ah, ceritakan pertemuan kalian!" pinta Kyungsoo dengan antusias.

Wufan terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak yakin ingat secara detil." Wufan berkata seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa! Ayolah~" pinta Kyungsoo lagi, kali ini dengan nada memelas.

Wufan, yang memang tak bisa menahan suatu yang terlihat atau terdengar lucu, mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sekali, "Baiklah, simak baik-baik."

.

.

.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya.

.

.

"Jongin! _Shampoo_-nya habis! Tolong belikan di gerai bawah!" Sehun berkata dari dalam kamar mandi. Yah, dia sedang mandi sore rupanya.

Jongin yang sedang asyik memainkan _remote control _TV-nya, berdecak, "Malas.."

"Ayolah, Jong! Kalau rambutku bau nanti itu salahmu!" ancam Sehun.

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya, "Ya ya ya! Tunggulah!"

Ia meraih _hoodie-_nya yang tergantung di dekat jendela. Di saat yang sama, ia melihat sesuatu.

Sosok Wufan tengah berjalan dengan seseorang yang tak asing lagi baginya. Sosok yang selama ini membuat semangat di harinya. Sosok yang berhasil membuatnya menjadi pintar (ini kata Sehun). Sosok itu..

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya. 'Apakah kita harus menjadi rival, hyung?'

Lalu beranjak dengan terburu-buru.

BLAM!

Pintu kamar mereka dibanting keras oleh Jongin.

Biar kujelaskan lagi, universitas yang mereka masuki mempunyai fasilitas asrama sendiri yang diperuntukan bagi seluruh mahasiswa. Asramanya benar-benar sangat nyaman. Satu kamar hanya boleh diisi oleh dua-tiga orang. Bila lebih dari tiga orang dapat memecah konsentrasi, begitu alasannya. Biasanya mahasiswa yang sekamar adalah yang berada dalam tingkat yang sama. Oleh sebab itu, Sehun sekamar dengan Jongin. Selain karena mereka satu tingkat, satu fakultas, Sehun adalah teman pertama Jongin di universitas ini, begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka menjadi dekat hanya dalam waktu tiga hari, saat orientasi universitas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke waktu normal.

.

.

ZRASSHH.

Hujan masih turun dengan deras.

Luhan masih bergelindingan di atas sofa.

"Jam berapa ini..?" Luhan kembali meraih _smartphone-_nya, "ASTAGA! JAM SEPULUH!" pekiknya.

"Eotteohkhaeee? Minseok belum kembali! Haruskah kupanggil pemadam kebakaran–"

TING TONG.

Bel kamar Luhan berbunyi. Benar, bel. Setiap kamar memiliki bel tersendiri.

"Kuharap itu Minseok!" dengan masih panik, Luhan membuka pintu.

"MINSEOK!" Luhan yang mendapati pemandangan seorang lelaki tengah menggendong tubuh Minseok dengan _bridal style_, langsung merebut tubuh Minseok.

"Anu..". "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Minseok?!" pekik Luhan menuduh pada lelaki itu.

"E-eh, aku tak melakukan apa-apa.. Aku hanya mengantarkan ia pulang.." jawab lelaki itu.

Luhan masih memberikan tatapan aku-tak-percaya-padamu-karena-wajahmu-kotak.

Lelaki itu membaca apa yang ada dalam pikiran Luhan, "Terserah bila kau tak percaya." ia nampak beranjak pergi.

"Oh, ya, sebelumnya tolong berikan ini pada Minseok-hyung nanti." lelaki itu memberikan sebuah buku kepada Luhan, lalu pergi.

Luhan melihat judul buku yang diberikan lelaki tadi, "Buku yang diinginkan Minseok.. Siapa sebenarnya lelaki itu..? Ah, yang penting Minseok selamat." gumam Luhan dengan asal.

Luhan menutup dan mengunci pintu tanpa melihat kembali ke arah lelaki tadi.

Sosok lelaki tadi belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan kamar Luhan dan Minseok. Ia bergumam, "Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, aku Jongdae. Kau pasti Luhan-hyung, bukan? Hahaha, benar-benar orang yang menarik." Jongdae terkekeh geli membayangkan wajah panik Luhan seakan-akan seorang ibu yang panik melihat anaknya pulang digendong oleh seorang lelaki asing, seraya benar-benar pergi ke kamarnya sendiri yang berjarak dua gedung dari gedung asrama Luhan dan Minseok.

"Aku akan menceritakan ini pada kumpulan anak berisik nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke empat jam yang lalu.

.

.

BLAM!

Jongin membanting pintu, ia telah kembali dari acara belanja _shampoo_-nya.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, "Hoi, nih _shampoo_-nya!"

Saat pintu itu terbuka, Jongin segera melempar _shampoo _ke dalamnya.

"Weits!" beruntung, Sehun mempunyai refleks yang bagus sehingga _shampoo _itu bisa ia tangkap.

Setelahnya Jongin kembali mendudukkan dirinya sambil bermain _remote control_.

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin bertanya, namun ia harus menyelesaikan mandinya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun telah berpenampilan rapi dan tampan seperti biasa.

PAK!

Sehun kembali menjitak kepala Jongin yang sedang asyik memijit-mijit tombol _remote control_.

"Apa, sih?" tanya Jongin dengan ketus.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun duduk di sebelah Jongin sambil meraih sebuah kaleng berisi keripik.

"Aniya."

Sehun mengunyah keripik dengan kasar, "Aku tahu kau bohong. Tak usah ditutupi, apa gunanya kata teman kalau kau menutupi sesuatu dari seorang teman?"

Jongin mendengus, "Baiklaaah.." ia mematikan TV.

"Tadi kulihat.. Wufan-hyung sedang jalan bersama Kyungsoo-hyung.."

"Biar kutebak, kau merasa cemburu?" tanya Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin tiba-tiba.

Jongin kembali mendengus, "Aniya.. Aniya.. Tak tahu.." ujarnya seraya menelengkupkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

Sehun menutup kaleng keripik, kemudian menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja, "Akui saja, kau memang cemburu. Tak ada yang akan menertawaimu, lagipula."

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya, "Baiklah! Aku akui.. Aku ingin sekali bisa dekat dengannya.. Berjalan bersampingan dengannya.. ARGH!" Jongin melempar sebuah bantal ke arah Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau kesal, namun jangan melempariku dengan bantal!"

Jongin gantian meraih kaleng keripik, kemudian mulai mengunyah dengan kasar.

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri, Hun?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

Jongin menyenderkan tubuhnya, "Apa belum ada sosok yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Sehun menghela napasnya, "Kan sudah kubilang, besok kalau dia ada akan kuberi tahu."

"Wuah, jadi sudah ada? Kenapa tak bilang-bilang padaku?" Jongin nampak antusias.

Sehun terkekeh, "Aku sendiri tak tahu ini bisa dibilang seperti apa sebenarnya.."

Jongin melempar Sehun dengan sebuah keripik di tangannya, "Baiklah, besok aku akan mengetahuinya."

"Kuberi tahu, kau dilarang untuk tertarik padanya. Karena dia benar-benar cantik.."

Jongin nampak terdiam sesaat, 'Secantik apapun wanita itu, aku tak akan pernah tertarik.' gumamnya. "Tenanglah, aku tak akan mengkhianati Kyungsoo-hyung."

Sehun gantian melempari Jongin dengan bantal, "Lagakmu seperti sudah dapat Kyungsoo-hyung saja."

"Pasti akan kudapatkan!" Jongin melempari Sehun dengan _remote _yang untungnya berhasil ditangkap oleh Sehun.

"Hei, kau mempunyai refleks yang bagus. Keputusan yang tepat kita masuk ke dalam klub basket." puji Jongin seraya terus melempar sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Sehun beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan sesuatu bagi makan malam mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC XD

hahaha gimana agak panjang kan /plak XD

janjiiiiii next lebih panjang beneran deeeh ;; wkwk

makasih sekali lagi buat yang udah ngebaca+ngomenin :3 segala bentuk komen aku terima dan aku baca, lhoo..

Mohon maaf bila ada kekurangan, kekhilafan, dan ketypoan/? n(_ _)n

kkk, last word, tengkyuh;*


	4. Chapter 4

title: boffins's life

Disc: all charas belong to God.

Cast: EXO members

Other cast: find out!

Genre: friendship, romance, university(?) life, humour

Warning: YAOI. BL. shounen-ai. don't like don't read.

haaalooooo XDDD

duh maaf yaa jadi aku buat bingung di chapter kemarin huhu ;;;

tenang aja, cerita ini sudah disponsori oleh om adjie/? jadi sudah aman/? wkwk

makaseh om atas bantuannya selama ini/?

tenang, semua member pasti bakal muncul.. tapi satu-satu yaa nggak semuanya tumplek/? dalam satu chapter ._. nanti keramean u.u /sok imut/ wkwk

betewe, ke depannya bakalan banyak tokoh di luar exo wkwk

yah, pokoknya terima kasih sudah menanti kedatangan saya /plak XD

okeee enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar milik duet maut Jongin dan Sehun, memaksa sang pemilik kamar membuka kedua matanya.

Jongin mengerjapkan kedua matanya, mengusapnya perlahan, "Hoam.." rasa kantuk masih menghantuinya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur kesayangannya menuju kamar mandi.

Saat melewati tempat tidur Sehun, "Dasar bayi." ia bergumam melihat wajah tidur Sehun yang layaknya seorang bayi tak berdosa.

Jongin memasuki kamar mandi, lalu menutupnya dengan agak keras, bermaksud agar Sehun terbangun.

Namun beberapa menit setelah Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi, Sehun masih tak bergeming.

"Heh, kebo sekali!" Jongin menghampiri tempat tidur Sehun dan–

"HOI, BANGUN!" Jongin berteriak keras di telinga kanan Sehun.

"MIRANDA KERR!" latah Sehun. Berhasil, Sehun terbangun.

"Otakmu cuma berisi Miranda." cibir Jongin seraya melempar sebuah handuk ke arah Sehun. Lagi-lagi, Sehun berhasil menangkapnya, padahal ia masih setengah tidur.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali melemparkanku barang-barang?" protes Sehun sambil menguap besar.

Jongin tak menjawab, ia sibuk mengutak-atik panggangan roti, "Cepat mandi. Kelas Yang-kyosunim dimulai satu jam lagi."

[kyosunim = panggilan untuk profesor/dosen, bisa juga 'gangsa']

Mendengar kata dosen risih itu, Sehun buru-buru berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Ya, dosen itu memang sangat ketat dalam hal waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu."

Minseok memanggil Luhan yang sedang sibuk menggigit sepotong roti.

"Ne?"

Minseok terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia menunduk seraya mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

Merasa hening, Luhan menaruh sisa rotinya ke atas piring, "Ada apa?" kemudian bertanya pada Minseok.

"Itu.. Tadi malam apakah ada seseorang yang mengantarkanku pulang?" akhirnya Minseok berhasil melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ada. Seorang lelaki. Dia menggendongmu–". "Mwo?!" Minseok memotong ucapan Luhan.

"Ya, makanya aku khawatir jangan-jangan kau habis diapa-apakan.. Tapi kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" selidik Luhan.

Minseok masih terpaku dengan ucapan Luhan tentang 'gendong'. Jongdae menggendongnya? Oh, kenapa rasanya ia begitu malu..?

"Halooo?" Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di hadapan Minseok, "A-ah.." Minseok masih terbata-bata.

"Tuh kan, benar apa yang kukira! Kau jadi aneh, habis diapa-apakan ya sama dia?!" pekik Luhan histeris.

Minseok tersadar dari lamunannya, "Wow, wow, tenang! Aku tidak diapa-apakan!"

Luhan menusuk rotinya menggunakan garpu dengan kasar, "Kalau sampai lelaki itu mengapa-apakanmu, akan kupotong bendanya!"

Minseok bergidik mendengar ancaman Luhan yang terdengar begitu ngilu.

"Tenanglah, Lu. Aku masih utuh, tak ada yang kurang!"

"Dan kau masih bersih?"

Pertanyaan Luhan sukses membuat Minseok kehilangan keseimbangan lagi, seperti saat Jongdae, "Kau pikir aku apa.."

Luhan menatap Minseok dengan serius, "Dengar, sekarang bukan zamannya lelaki untuk santai-santai saja. Lihat, dengan wajahmu yang seperti itu bukan tidak mungkin untuk mengundang kejahatan!" ujar Luhan dengan polos dan asal.

Minseok tertawa keras mendengar perkataan Luhan yang begitu lucu di telinganya, "Justru kau yang harus berhati-hati!"

Luhan menatap polos Minseok, "Kok jadi aku?"

Masih tertawa, Minseok menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan, "Pokoknya kau tak usah khawatir, Jongdae itu lelaki yang baik."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "Jongdae? Siapa itu?"

"Oh, ya, aku lupa.. Lelaki yang tadi malam mengantarkanku pulang itu apakah wajahnya kotak seperti kardus TV?" (Jongdae, kami mencintaimu)

Luhan mengangguk cepat.

"Namanya Jongdae. Anak sastra tahun ketiga. Orangnya menyenangkan.. Sangat menyenangkan! Aku ingin bercerita banyak padamu tentangnya!" ujar Minseok dengan semangat.

Luhan nampak tertarik dengan cerita Minseok, "Ceritakanlah!"

"Baiklah! Begini–"

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi kotak TV, kenapa dari tadi kau senyum-senyum terus?"

Chanyeol, sedang menyeruput susu cokelatnya melihat Jongdae tengah bersenyum ria di daun jendela.

Jongdae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol, "Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang menarik, tiang jemuran." ujarnya lengkap dengan cengiran.

Chanyeol menggosokkan kepalanya menggunakan handuk dengan kasar, "Hal apa itu?"

"Kemarin malam aku terkunci di perpustakaan.". "Lagi?" ejek Chanyeol.

"Kali ini bukan terjebak seperti biasanya." bela Jongdae.

"Hoo.. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik.. Apa, apa? Kau menemukan gigi palsu Hong-kyosunim? Selebaran pengumuman kelas Jeon-ahjumma dibatalkan? Atau catatan berat badan Baekhyun?" tebak Chanyeol.

"Yang seperti itu lewat." ujar Jongdae dengan gaya (sok) _cool_.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tanda tanya besar. Jongdae dapat langsung membawa maksud tatapan Chanyeol.

"Semalam aku terkunci, berdua dengan seorang lucu sekali. Baekhyun lewat." ujar Jongdae.

"Benarkah ada yang seperti itu?" Chanyeol bertanya antusias. "Tentu. Wajahnya, tingkah lakunya, perkataannya, tak bisa kulupakan." ujar Jongdae dengan puitis.

"Ah, kapan-kapan perkenalkanku dengannya!" pinta Chanyeol. Jongdae menampik, "Tapi kau jangan macam-macam. Atau Baekhyun akan–"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu!" potong Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Beruntung Baekhyun sudah pergi dari tadi. Ia harus mengikuti kelas lebih awal dari Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Yap, geng _megaphone _tinggal sekamar. Yang artinya adalah jangan pernah masuk ke dalam kamar mereka kalau kalian masih menyayangi telinga kalian.

"Melihat wajahnya, kau akan melupakan segala kesusahanmu.." lanjut Jongdae lagi.

"Kau tertarik padanya?" interogasi Chanyeol, lengkap dengan cengiran.

Jongdae tertawa kecil, "Aku tak tahu apa ini, Yeol."

"Hmpfh, kalau kau suka lebih baik cepat diutarakan sebelum keduluan orang lain, contohnya aku."

"Mwo?"

Chanyeol tertawa keras, "Bercanda!"

"Pfft, dasar telinga lebar!"

Chanyeol hanya memeletkan lidahnya, "Ceritakan tentang tadi malam!"

Jongdae menghela napasnya, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

-flashback-

.

.

.

"Kau tinggal di gedung berapa, hyung?" tanya Jongdae setelah ia menyelesaikan ceritanya pada Minseok.

"Gedung empat, lantai tujuh nomor 739."

Jangan terkejut bila gedung asrama milik Universitas Negeri Seoul memang 'wah'.

"Rasanya semua anak tahun keempat tinggal di sana.." gumam Jongdae.

"Memang. Namun kami tidak terlalu akrab dengan sebelah kami. Apalagi dengan seluruh mahasiswa yang berada dalam gedung yang sama."

Jongdae tertawa, "Mungkin kau harus menekan bel satu per satu."

"Lalu kabur! Seperti saat kecil dulu! Hahaha!" ujar Minseok yang langsung disambut gelak tawa Jongdae lagi.

CTARR!

"HYAA!" suara petir yang amat menggelegar mengagetkan Minseok yang memang tak suka dengan suara petir yang mengagetkan itu. Minseok menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan secara refleks.

ZRASSHH!

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Belum ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Jongdae menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Dilihatnya sosok yang sedari tadi tengah menemaninya berbicara sedang menggigil sedikit.

"Gwaenchana..?" tanya Jongdae dengan nada khawatir.

Minseok cuma menjawab dengan anggukan lemah. Sekali lagi, tubuhnya bergetar.

Jongdae segera melepaskan jas seragamnya, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh bergetar Minseok.

"Eh? Tak usah.." tolak Minseok saat Jongdae menyelimutinya.

"Tak apa. Atau kau mau kupeluk?" goda Jongdae yang membuat Minseok segera membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Hahaha, bercanda." Akhirnya Minseok mengeratkan jas milik Jongdae ke tubuhnya. Dia tak bisa lagi pura-pura tak kedinginan.

Beberapa menit keheningan. Hanya suara hujan yang menemani mereka. Sampai kemudian Jongdae iseng bertanya, "Berapa berat badanmu, hyung?"

"..."

"Hyung?"

"..."

"Minseok-hyung?"

PLUK.

Kepala Minseok terjatuh di atas pundak Jongdae. Minseok tertidur rupanya.

"Tidur, eoh?" Jongdae membetulkan posisi duduknya agar terasa nyaman untuk Minseok.

Masih dalam keadaan tidur, Minseok tetap menggigil, "Bbbrr.." desisnya.

Jongdae mengusap pelan pipi Minseok, "Kalau tahu begini aku tak akan membiarkanmu di sini lama-lama." kemudian merogoh kantung celananya, dan meraih sebuah kunci.

Ia terkekeh sebentar, "Bodohnya. Seharusnya sudah kubukakan sejak tadi," kemudian melirik ke arah Minseok, "Mianhae, hyung."

Jongdae menidurkan tubuh Minseok perlahan agar tidak terbangun, lalu beranjak menuju pintu.

CKLEK! Pintu perpustakaan terbuka.

"Eungh.."

Jongdae segera menolehkan kepalanya mendengar sebuah lengkuhan, "Sudah bangun, hyung?"

Masih setengah sadar, Minseok berkata dengan terbata-bata, "Pintunya..terbuka..? Bagaimana bisa..?!"

Jongdae mengeluarkan cengirannya, "Aku punya kuncinya."

Sontak, kedua bola mata Minseok membulat, "MWO? Ke-kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadiiii?" Minseok berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah Jongdae.

"Mianhae, hyung. Awalnya aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu, tapi lama kelamaan aku jadi sangat ingin melewati waktu denganmu.. Jadi aku sengaja tak membukakan pintunya.. Namun kulihat kau kedinginan dan mengantuk, jadi..Ma-maafkan aku..!" ujar Jongdae sedikit merasa takut seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Minseok tak tahu akan menjawab apa, namun yang jelas ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya. Getaran.

Minseok semakin mendekati Jongdae, ia menggenggam kerah baju Jongdae, "Lupakanlah.. Aku mengantuk."

Jongdae terkejut melihat reaksi Minseok. Ia pikir Minseok akan langsung berlari meninggalkannya.

"Ba-baiklah, kuantar ke kamarmu ya, hyung?" tawar Jongdae. Minseok mengangguk lemah, rasa kantuk kembali menghampirinya.

Tubuhnya kehilangan kekuatan, lalu tertidur di dekapan Jongdae.

"Hyung? Hyung?" sebisa mungkin Jongdae membangunkan Minseok dengan cara mengguncangkan tubuhnya, namun Minseok tak kunjung bangun.

"Atau kugendong saja..?" Jongdae menatap tubuh Minseok dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian memutuskan untuk menggendongnya saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAA! _That was so sweet~_!" pekik Luhan saat Minseok menyelesaikan ceritanya, ia memukul-mukulkan garpu yang sedang dipegangnya ke atas meja. Itu pertanda bahwa Luhan sedang dalam mode greget.

Minseok tertawa melihat kelakuan _roommate_-nya yang kelewat lucu. "Benar, kan? Jongdae orang yang baik."

Luhan menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Lain kali perkenalkanku dengannya secara resmi!"

"Boleh, tapi kau jangan memasang tampang seperti seorang ibu yang khawatir kepada anaknya!" goda Minseok seraya meninggalkan kursinya menuju wastafel.

.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkanku dengan Minseok-hyung!" pinta Chanyeol dengan bola mata berbinar-binar saat Jongdae selesai bercerita.

Jongdae menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan sebuah buku, "Tidak dengan wajah idiotmu itu. Bisa-bisa dia kabur."

"Wajahku ini cuma satu-satunya di dunia!" tampik Chanyeol seraya melemparkan sebuah handuk ke arah Jongdae.

"Kau tahu saja kalau aku belum mandi, hahaha!" Jongdae meraih handuk lemparan Chanyeol, kemudian bersiap untuk mandi.

"Mana pernah kau mandi duluan?"

"Itu karena mandimu satu jam."

"Tapi itu sehat."

"Buang-buang air."

"Hasilnya memuaskan."

Jongdae tak ingin melanjutkan perdebatannya, langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Hmpf, kotak TV itu.." Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya ke atas kasur miliknya. Tanpa disengaja, ia melihat sebuah foto terjatuh.

Chanyeol mengambilnya. Terpampang sosok dirinya, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae saat pertama kali masuk ke universitas ini dan menjadi _roommate_.

Sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya, "Nampaknya sainganku berkurang sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pertahankan tembakanmu, Sehun!" puji Wufan saat latihan basket berakhir.

"Tadi itu satu lagi tembakan terbaikmu, Sehun-ah!" puji Baekhyun.

"Dengan penampilanmu yang konstan, kau pasti bisa menjadi pemain sepertiku nantinya!" puji Chanyeol.

"Apa itu pujian?" senggah Baekhyun seraya melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum lebar. "Yep! Itu kan, motivasi!" jawab Chanyeol dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kau memang bisa saja mencari alasan!" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang penuh dengan kenarsisan.

Biasanya Baekhyun akan menampik semua perkataan Chanyeol, namun belakangan ini dia tak mengerti kenapa dirinya perlahan menikmati perkataan Chanyeol yang agak _nyeleneh_. Bahkan tak jarang dirinya ikut tertawa bersama. Hal ini tentu membawa kebahagiaan sendiri untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyukai saat-saat Baekhyun tertawa. Terlihat manis, menurutnya. Oleh sebab itu, Chanyeol tetap mempertahankan perkataan-perkataan yang dapat membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Tentu saja, Jongin juga bermain bagus. Aku bukan orang yang suka mendiskriminasi, tenang saja." lanjut Wufan sambil menatap ke arah Jongin. Ia tak ingin dirinya dicap sebagai diskriminan –hanya memuji Sehun.

"Jongin dan Sehun akan menjadi pasangan emas!" celetuk Chanyeol. "Nah, itu yang kumaksudkan!" tambah Baekhyun.

Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. 'Klub ini penuh dengan orang-orang baik' pikirnya. Sebenarnya, dirinya tak mempermasalahkan pujian-pujian untuk Sehun barusan. Namun, karena yang merasa tidak enak adalah pihak yang memuji, tak apalah.

Sehun, sedari tadi sibuk membereskan peralatannya dan memasuk-masukkannya ke dalam tas tiba-tiba memekik dan langsung meraih lengan Jongin, "Jong! Itu dia!"

Sehun menunjuk ke arah seseorang dari klub sepak bola. "Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin yang belum menyadari.

"Itu.. Yang kita bicarakan kemarin..!" jawab Sehun, kedua matanya masih tak lepas dari klub sepak bola yang masih berlatih.

Jongin membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf 'O' besar, "Yang mana?"

"Yang cantik! Itu!" Sehun kembali menunjuk sosok yang ia bilang cantik. Jongin tak dapat menangkap sosok itu karena permainan bola mengharuskan pemainnya untuk bergerak-gerak ke sana ke mari, bukan?

"Aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.. Ayo kita datangi!" Jongin menarik lengan Sehun, hendak berjalan mendekati klub sepak bola sebelum tangan Sehun menghentikannya. "Ja-jangan! A-aku belum siap.."

Jongin mendengus, "Dasar bayi! Sudahlah, tak apa! Kita kan hanya ingin mencari tahu yang mana orangnya, siapa namanya. Lagipula lihat, ada Doojoon-hyung di sana! Siapa tahu ia mempunyai informasi tentang anak-anak klub sepak bola perempuan."

"A-ah, tapi..." Sehun menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Ia nampak begitu grogi.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghampiri mereka dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Sehun, hyung, ia ingin berkenalan dengan seseorang dari klub sepak bola. Namun ia tak punya keberanian." jawab Jongin seraya mendelik penuh tuduhan pada Sehun.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli, "Kau kan sudah besar. Masa begitu saja tidak berani?"

"Ish, ini berbeda, hyung.." bela Sehun. Baekhyun menepuk punggung Sehun, "Kau pasti bisa! Kalahkan rasa malumu!"

Merasa diperlakukan lebih lembut, akhirnya Sehun berhasil menguasai rasa malunya, "O-oke.. Ayo maju, Jongin!"

Jongin merasakan dirinya ingin tertawa atau malah mendengus sebal. "Kenapa tidak dari tadi.."

Sehun memilih cuek, ia mendorong tubuh Jongin agar mempercepat langkahnya menuju klub sepak bola. Dengan Sehun yang tetap berada di belakang Jongin.

Jongin menatap ke sekeliling, berusaha mencari Doojoon. "Ah, hyung!" setelah berhasil menemukan sosok Doojoon yang sedang membetulkan tali sepatunya, Jongin berteriak.

"Oh, kalian." Doojoon menguraikan senyumnya saat melihat dua hoobae-nya tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Annyeong, hyung!" sapa Jongin dan Sehun seraya membungkukkan badannya –tanda hormat.

"Wow wow, tak usah seformal itu.." ujar Doojoon. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin. Jongin mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Hyung, apa kau mengenal semua anggota di klub sepak bola ini?" Jongin membuka suaranya.

Doojoon nampak kebingungan, lalu menjawab, "Ten..tu.. Kalau aku tak tahu anggota-anggotaku siapa saja, maka aku akan dianggap tak layak!"

Jongin dan Sehun membulatkan bibir mereka, "Jadi, kau adalah ketua klub, hyung?" tanya Jongin memastikan.

Doojoon tertawa, "Ne! A+ untuk kalian!"

"Kebetulan sekali! Apakah di klub sepak bola ada seseorang yang cantik, hyung?" lanjut Jongin langsung pada poinnya.

Doojoon nampak mengerutkan keningnya, "Cantik?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Ne! Sehun ingin berte –eh, tidak, kami ingin tahu saja! Hehehe." ucapan Jongin terputus saat Sehun menginjak kaki kirinya dengan sengaja. Mengingatkan agar Jongin tidak kelepasan bicara.

"Kalau sepak bola perempuann hari ini sedang tidak ada jadwal latihan–"

"Orang itu ada di sini sekarang, hyung." sahut Sehun.

Doojoon kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oh, ya, ada! Mau kupanggilkan?" tawar Doojoon.

Sontak, wajah Jongin dan Sehun menjadi cerah, "Kalau hyung tidak keberatan!"

"Tentu tidak! Tolong panggilkan Jiyeon!" titah Doojoon pada seorang anggota klub.

Sehun merasakan debaran jantungnya tidak terkendali lagi. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Nah, ini Jiyeon. Dia satu-satunya perempuan yang bersikeras ingin berlatih bersama dengan klub lelaki." Doojoon memperkenalkan sosok seorang wanita yang sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku Jiyeon. Manajemen tahun kedua." Jiyeon –wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sedetik setelah kedatangan Jiyeon, Sehun terbengong.

"Oi, apa ini sosok maksudmu itu?" tanya Jongin sambil berbisik pada Sehun yang masih ternganga.

Dengan cepat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan, bukan yang ini.."

Doojoon mendengar ucapan Sehun, "Maksudmu? Perempuan di klub lelaki hanya Jiyeon ini."

"Haah? Tapi, tapi, aku bersumpah melihat sosok yang can –ah.." Sehun memotong ucapannya saat terlihat sosok cantik itu tak jauh dari tempat dirinya berdiri.

"Hun?" Jongin menggoyangkan tangannya ke depan wajah Sehun.

"–cantik.. Itu.." Sehun menunjuk tepat ke arah sosok cantik yang kini tengah berlari kecil ke arah bangku pemain. Terlihat sosok cantik itu kelelahan. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya.

Jongin menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sehun, begitu pun Doojoon dan Jiyeon.

"Ah! Itu.. Luhan!" ujar Doojoon tiba-tiba.

"Jadi itu, Hun? Ya, ya, memang cantik.. Katamu perempuan hanya Jiyeon di sini?" selidik Jongin.

Jiyeon terkekeh geli, begitu pun dengan Doojoon.

Luhan nampak mengipas-ngipas dirinya menggunakan tangannya.

"Aku tak berbohong mengatakan bahwa hanya Jiyeon satu-satunya perempuan di sini."

Terlihat Luhan menarik ujung bawah kaosnya. Ia terus menariknya sampai ke atas.

Sehun dan Jongin merasakan dagu mereka terlepas. Mereka melihat dengan jelas dada yang rata khas laki-laki. Dada Luhan.

"Sudah banyak orang yang tertipu dengan penampilan Luhan. Kami pun sempat tertipu. Luhan memang mempunyai wajah cantik yang tak wajar untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki."

Setelahnya Sehun tak dapat lagi merasakan di mana ia berpijak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC XD

hahaha haiii apdet lagii wkwk

maafin aku ya kalau kalian jadi rada bingung sama chapter kemareen huhu ;; niatnya mau sok-sokan nulis plotless gitu lol XD emang plotless kan yaa ya kaan? /maksa/ wkwk

yaudah, pokoknya makasih beraaat buat yang udah ngasih aku saran/kritik/sekedar jejak/? XD

last word, tengkyuh;*


	5. Chapter 5

"Iya. Aku suka Sehun–"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

title: boffins's life

Disc: all charas belong to God.

Cast: EXO members

Other cast: find out!

Genre: friendship, romance, university(?) life, humour

Warning: YAOI. BL. shounen-ai. don't like don't read.

helaaw ketemu lagi hahahaha

di chapter ini konflik(?)nya baru muncul wkwk

walaupun ujung2nya pairing ff ini udah ketauan, tapi tenang, aku akan berusaha buat alurnya yang mengejutkan(?) dan melegakan(?) wkwk keep on eyes(?)

kali ini dipanjangin lagi, aku manjangin per chapternya sedikit2, biar ngga keliatan kontras banget :3

WARNING! di bagian awal chapter ini ratingnya berubah jadi semi-M(?) hoho you've been warned~ /epil semail/?

presenting chapter 5!

enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aahnn.."

Terlihat dua anak manusia tengah asyik bercumbu di atas ranjang mereka. Sosok yang mendominasi permainan sedang sibuk menjelajahi partner bercintanya. Ia singkap rambut panjang nan indah milik partnernya agar dapat dengan leluasa mengesap leher putih mulus milik partnernya itu.

"Hnn..aahh.." partnernya yang cantik itu kembali mendesah, menggeliat-geliat tak nyaman saat sosok di depannya menciumi, mengesap, bahkan menggelitik lehernya dengan lidahnya.

"S-Sehunnh.."

Benar kawan, Sehun tengah mencumbui seseorang.

"_Call my name, pretty~_" Sehun menggoda dengan suaranya yang dibuat seseduktif mungkin.

"Ohh S-Sehunhh.."

Sehun menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat namanya kembali disebutkan. Tanpa aba-aba, ia mengecup-ngecup bibir yang telah menyebutkan namanya.

"Mmhh.." kecupan itu telah berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman yang amat dalam. Seolah tak ingin kehilangan rasa bibir masing-masing, tak ada yang mau melepaskan tautan.

"Mhhnn.." partnernya itu mencengkram kerah baju Sehun saat Sehun menyelusupkan tangannya ke balik bajunya.

"Luhan, kau sangat menggairahkan.." Sehun mengelus perut Luhan yang terasa sangat halus, hangat, dan mulus.

Oh, ya, partner cantik Sehun itu adalah Luhan. Luhan yang cantik, berambut panjang, dan tak lupa menggairahkan.

"Nghh.." Luhan kembali menggeliat.

"Kumulai, ya." Sehun menarik perlahan baju Luhan dari bawah ke atas. Dapat dilihat sang empunya baju begitu merona. Kedua pipinya, hidungnya, memerah lucu. Terlihat sangat cantik dan seksi di mata Sehun.

"..Ng..?" Sehun telah sampai ke bagian atas, dada Luhan. Dan ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"..Kau tak punya..dada?"

Luhan memicingkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun barusan. Bukankah sedari tadi Sehun tengah mencumbuinya? Kenapa baru menyadari hal itu?

"..Dadamu..rata..?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan layaknya melihat pemakaman _bubble tea_.

Luhan membuka suaranya, masih memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucu, "Tentu saja dadaku rata. Aku kan laki-laki."

JEDERR!

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sehun tengah berputar-putar di atas tempat tidurnya sambil berteriak-teriak layaknya orang gila.

"WAAAAAAA EOMMAAAAAA!"

Kedua matanya masih terpejam, dia masih berada di alam tidur.

Jongin yang sedang tidur di sebelahnya terbangun, "Huh?"

"GYAAAAAAAA! TIDAAK! TIDAAAK!"

Jongin mendapati Sehun berteriak-teriak, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memeluk erat gulingnya, berputar-putar di atas tempat tidurnya.

Jongin memegangi perutnya, dia sangat ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Namun sepertinya ia harus menunda hal itu, ia harus menghentikan igauan Sehun yang sangat berisik itu terlebih dahulu sebelum satu universitas akan berdemo ke kamar mereka.

"Oi, bangun!" Jongin mengguncang tubuh Sehun, berharap Sehun akan bangun.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Sehun masih bergumam ketakutan.

"Aku lupa kalau aku sedang membangunkan seorang bayi." Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, tengah berpikir dengan cara apa Sehun akan terbangun.

Sedetik kemudian Jongin menjentikkan jarinya, ia berbisik ke telinga Sehun, "Luhan-hyung sedang memakai _lingerie_."

CLIK!

Kedua mata Sehun terbuka dengan cepat. "Huahaha, benar kan, kau akan terbangun–"

Jongin menghentikan ucapannya saat ia melihat Sehun yang diam saja. Bola mata Sehun begitu besar, seakan-akan melihat sesuatu yang horror.

"–oi?" Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya ke hadapan Sehun.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba Sehun mencengkram lengan Jongin dengan kuat, "Jo-Jongin, tolong aku..!"

Sontak, Jongin terbelalak. Ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini?

"Hah..? A-ada apa, Hun?"

Bibir Sehun bergetar, ia nampak lucu sekali sekarang. Layaknya seorang anak kecil yang akan merajuk.

"Aku tak mau..! A-aku masih normal! Iya kan, Jong?!" pekik Sehun.

Jongin tak dapat lagi menahan gelinya, "Buhh.. Hahahahaha!"

"Jangan tertawaaa! Aku seriusss!" Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Mi-mian! Habisnya kau tampak menggelikan! Buahahahaha!" Jongin kembali tertawa sampai ia _kelojotan_. Ditepuk-tepuknya tempat tidur miliknya.

Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi, "Kau sama sekali tidak menolong!"

"Hahaha! Oke, oke, mianhae." ujar Jongin masih dengan tawa di sela-sela ucapannya.

Sehun menatap Jongin, "Kau harus menolongku..! Aku merasa jiwaku tidak beres!"

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya ke atas kasur miliknya, "Memangnya jiwamu pernah beres?"

Sehun menggeram, "Aku serius! Bayangkan, aku bermimpi tengah bercumbu dengan–"

Sehun berhenti.

Entah mengapa wajahnya merona mengingat kembali mimpinya.

"–dengan?" selidik Jongin, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebuah sunggingan nampak dari bibirnya. Nampaknya ia sudah tahu dengan siapa Sehun bercumbu.

"De-dengan.. I-itu! Orang itu! AAAARGH!" Sehun kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Jongin kembali tertawa, "Sejak kemarin tingkahmu aneh. Kurasa ada yang jatuh cinta di sini."

DEG!

Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, "Si-siapa yang jatuh cinta!"

"Tingkah aneh itu menandakan bahwa seseorang sedang jatuh cinta."

.

.

.

-flashback-

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Luhan! Ke sini sebentar!" Doojoon memanggil Luhan dan mengisyaratkan agar Luhan mendatanginya.

Tak jauh, Luhan terlihat menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berlari kecil ke arah Doojoon.

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya yang sedari tadi sempat kehilangan pikirannya saat melihat Luhan.

"K-kau memanggilnya ke sini, hyung..?" tanya Jongin perlahan.

"Ne. Akan kuperkenalkan Luhan pada kalian." jawab Doojoon lengkap dengan cengiran. "Eoh? Sehun?" lanjut Doojoon saat matanya melihat Sehun yang masih mematung.

"Sehun?" Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hun?" Jongin mencolek bahu Sehun.

Masih tak bergeming.

Sampai–

"Ada perlu apa, hyung?"

–Luhan telah berada di hadapan mereka. Tersenyum. Manis.

DEG!

"Luhan, kenalkan, ini Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka adalah _hoobae_-ku." ujar Doojoon seraya memperkenalkan Jongin dan Sehun pada Luhan.

Luhan menatap Jongin, mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian tersenyum, "Perkenalkan, aku Luhan dari kesehatan tahun keempat!"

Jongin menyambut uluran tangan Luhan, "A-ah iya.. Aku Jongin, Kim Jongin dari teknik tahun pertama. Salam kenal, Luhan-hyung." tak lupa, ia membalas senyuman Luhan.

"Ne! Dan.." Luhan bergerak menuju ke arah Sehun yang masih tak bergeming.

"Annyeong! Aku Luhan! Kau pasti Sehun, ya?" ujar Luhan ceria. Kawan, Luhan memang selalu ceria.

DEG!

Di saat yang sama, Sehun tersadar. Kedua matanya melihat sosok cantik itu tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Mengajaknya berkenalan. Tersenyum.. Manis.

"–ah...ah.." Sehun memundurkan langkahnya perlahan.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Luhan kembali bersuara, "Ada apa, Sehun?"

DEG!

Mendengar namanya kembali diucapkan oleh Luhan, Sehun merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. Ia penasaran bagaimana rasanya saat Luhan menyebutkan namanya sambil mendesah–

"HUWAAAAA!"

Sehun berlari terbirit-birit. Benar, ia berlari. Menyelamatkan diri. Melarikan diri. Kabur.

Luhan, Jongin, Doojoon, dan bahkan Jiyeon–yang masih setia berada di sana karena ia pikir hal ini akan menarik– terbengong.

"Di-dia kenapa..? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah..?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin-Doojoon-Jiyeon dengan wajah yang panik.

Dengan cepat Jongin menyanggah, "Aniya, hyung. Tenang saja, aku akan mengurus Sehun. Sampai jumpa lagi Doojoon-hyung, Jiyeon-noona, Luhan-hyung!" Jongin yang tengah berlari menyusul Sehun melambaikan tangannya.

Meninggalkan Doojoon dan Jiyeon yang terkekeh, serta Luhan yang membalas lambaian sambil tersenyum dengan bingung dan polos.

.

.

BRAK!

Sehun mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan Jongin dengan kasar. Ia langsung membanting dirinya ke atas sofa.

"HUWAA HUWAAA EOMMAAAAAA!" Sehun memeluk lututnya, lalu meraung-raung dengan keras.

Jongin yang menyusul di belakangnya langsung tertawa keras melihat Sehun yang sangat sangat sangat lucu dan menggelikan.

"Oh Sehun! BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Jongin tak kalah kerasnya dengan raungan Sehun.

"EOMMAAAA! HUWAWAWAWAAA!"

Sehun tak mempedulikan tawa Jongin, ia tetap meraung-raung.

"Selamat datang, Oh Sehun." gumam Jongin di sela-sela tawanya.

.

.

.

.

"HUAHAHAHA! Aku jadi ingin tertawa lagi mengingatnya!" Jongin kembali tertawa-tawa seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"AAARRGHH!" Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jongin masih tetap tertawa.

Menghentikan tawanya sebentar, Jongin membuka lemari Sehun, "Tenanglah. Akan kubelikan _bubble tea _nanti." Jongin berkata seraya melempar sebuah handuk pada Sehun. "Mandilah dulu. Beruntung sekali kita terbangun pagi-pagi begini. Waktu siap-siap jadi banyak." lanjutnya.

Sehun (lagi-lagi) langsung dapat menangkap handuk itu. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan.

Dan kembali, Jongin tak dapat menahan gelinya melihat kelakuan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari tengah memancarkan sinarnya yang hangat. Begitu pun dengan suasana salah satu kantin yang berada di Universitas Nasional Seoul. Gedung fakultas sastra, teknik, dan politik yang terletak berdekatan menyebabkan kehadiran sebuah kantin yang luas di tengahnya. Sebagian besar mahasiswa yang berada di dalam kantin ini adalah mahasiswa yang berasal dari ketiga fakultas itu.

Di sebuah meja yang memanjang dan cukup besar terlihat enam anak manusia tengah asyik berbincang-bincang.

"HUAHAHAHA! Kau lucu sekali, Sehun!" Chanyeol tertawa seraya menepuk-nepuk meja setelah mendengar cerita dari Jongin tentang insiden Luhan.

"GYAHAHAHA! Rupanya itu alasanmu mengapa terus-terusan menatap klub seak bola!" Baekhyun tertawa sampai kedua matanya tak terlihat.

"HYAHAHAHA! Aku bersumpah juga akan tertawa bila melihat wajahmu kemarin!" Jongdae tertawa seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun.

Wufan terkekeh sebentar, "Ada-ada saja kau, Sehun."

Sedangkan yang ditertawakan hanya cemberut sambil terus menyeruput _bubble tea_-nya.

"Benar sekali, hyung! Kau harus melihat wajah Sehun kemarin! Hahahaha!" ujar Jongin menyetujui ucapan Jongdae.

Kelima manusia itu masih terus tertawa. Jangan lupakan, ada tiga _megaphone _di sini. Jangan dibayangkan seribut apa jadinya kalau masih sayang telingamu.

Sehun yang masih cemberut berusaha membela dirinya, "Ishh! Aku kan _shock_, hyung!"

Chanyeol membuka suara di sela-sela tawanya, "Memangnya kau tidak sadar bahwa dia itu lelaki?"

TUK!

Sehun meletakkan gelas _bubble tea_-nya dengan kasar, "Aku kira dia itu perempuan tomboy, hyung! Isshhh! Salahnya sendiri kenapa memiliki wajah yang seperti itu!"

Kelima manusia itu kembali terbahak-bahak.

"Kurasa Sehun benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta, hyung." Jongin menyeletuk tiba-tiba. Hal ini membuat penasaran keempat hyungnya itu.

"Si-siapa yang jatuh cintaaaa?!" sanggah Sehun.

"Sejak kemarin kelakuannya aneh. Itu pertanda bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta, ya kan, hyung?" lanjut Jongin lengkap dengan cengiran.

"Sehun sedang jatuh cintaaa!" goda Chanyeol.

"Sehun jatuh cintaa!" Baekhyun ikut menggoda Sehun.

"Sehun jatuh cinta dengan Luhan!" Jongdae pun tak kalah ikut menggoda.

"Ya, ya, kurasa kau memang jatuh cinta pada 'nona' Luhan. Hahaha!" kali ini giliran Wufan menggoda Sehun.

Sontak wajah Sehun merona, "Ani, ani, aniyaaaa!"

"Oh, Minseok-hyung!" tiba-tiba Jongdae menginterupsi saat melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya sedang berjalan di kejauhan.

Chanyeol langsung menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya mengikuti pandangan Jongdae, "Eh, mana mana?"

"Siapa itu Minseok-hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Nanti kuperkenalkan. Kupanggilkan dulu ya!" jawab Jongdae dengan ceria, ia beranjak dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Minseok yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan teman di sebelahnya.

Oh teman sebelahnya itu–

Sehun dan Jongin yang duduk membelakangi Minseok berada ikut menolehkan kepala mereka.

–Luhan.

DEG!

Sehun melihatnya. Melihat sosok di sebelah Minseok yang sedang dihampiri oleh Jongdae.

Luhan.

"Minseok-hyung!" panggil Jongdae saat ia tiba di dekat Minseok dan Luhan.

"Jo-Jongdae?" Minseok terbata-bata saat menyebutkan nama seseorang yang tengah memanggilnya.

"Hai, hyung." sapa Jongdae seraya memberikan senyum menawan (menurut Jongdae).

"Ha-hai." Minseok balas tersenyum yang tak kalah menawannya.

Dunia seakan milik berdua.

"Hai! Kau pasti Jongdae ya?"

Sebelum sebuah suara cempreng menginterupsi mereka. Suara Luhan.

"Oh, ne! Salam kenal, Luhan-hyung!" Jongdae mmengulurkan tangannya. Dan dibalas oleh Luhan, "Salam kenal juga, Jongdae!" ditambah cengiran dari Luhan.

Tentu saja Sehun melihatnya. Sehun melihat semuanya. Mulai dari Luhan yang bercakap-cakap dengan Minseok. Luhan yang menolehkan kepalanya dengan lucu saat Jongdae tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Luhan yang sedang _nyengir_.

Membuat jantung seorang Oh Sehun berdemo.

Jongdae terlihat tengah mengajak Minseok dan Luhan untuk duduk bersama di dalam kantin. Nampak Minseok dan Luhan yang mengangguk.

Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun yang sedang mematung, "'Nona' Luhan datang~"

DEG!

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebentar, "A-a-aa.." kemudian kembali menjadi Sehun yang gagap.

Beberapa langkah lagi Jongdae, Minseok, dan Luhan akan sampai ke meja mereka. Air muka Luhan secara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih ceria.

"Jongin! Sehun!"

DEG!

Luhan berteriak dengan girang saat melihat sosok dua anak yang sudah tak asing baginya. Dua anak yang berkenalan dengannya kemarin. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya satu? Sebab yang satunya lagi melarikan diri.

"Hoo jadi anak cantik itu adalah 'nona' Luhanmu, Sehun?" goda Wufan saat melihat Luhan yang sedang berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

DEG!

"Waah benar-benar cantik!" kagum Chanyeol yang langsung diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

Wufan terkekeh, "Aku sering melihatnya. Ternyata namanya Luhan, ya.."

Jongin sedikit mendelik mendengar ucapan Wufan. Kenapa ucapan Wufan terdengar seperti seorang 'pengganggu' Sehun dan Luhan? Walaupun sering menggodanya, Jongin tak ingin ada yang mengganggu hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Singkatnya dia telah menjadi seorang yang protektif pada Sehun dan Luhan. Dia takut Wufan akan bertindak sama seperti Kyungsoo waktu itu. Seperti Kyungsoo..

"Jangan macam-macam, hyung. Nanti Sehun ngambek."

Wufan kembali terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jongin yang terdengar lucu, "Kau lucu sekali. Aku tahu, Jongin." kemudian Wufan mengacak-acak rambut Jongin karena gemas.

Jongin hanya _nyengir _terpaksa.

"Dia datang~" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat tak sabaran menyambut Minseok dan Luhan.

"Annyeong!" sapa Minseok dan Luhan saat mereka telah sampai.

"Annyeong~" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyapa balik seraya melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka bersamaan. Sementara Wufan hanya tersenyum kecil kepada Minseok dan Luhan.

"Perkenalkan, ini Minseok-hyung dan Luhan-hyung!" ujar Jongdae seraya memberi tempat Minseok untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Halo Minseok-hyung~" kembali, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyapa Minseok masih dengan lambaian tangan mereka yang bersamaan.

"Dan, oh, hyung, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Sehun." ujar Jongdae pada Luhan yang masih berdiri.

Luhan mengangguk kecil, ia mendekati Sehun.

"Hai, Sehun!" sapa Luhan pada Sehun yang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

DEG!

"Aku duduk di sebelahmu, yaa."

DEG!

Kenapa ucapan Luhan barusan terdengar begitu manja? Begitu manis? Begitu menggoda? –pikir Sehun.

Saraf-saraf Sehun mulai tersadar, "A-A-AAA.."

Semua yang berada di meja tersebut sudah tahu apa yang ada di otak Sehun sekarang, minus Minseok dan Luhan sendiri.

'Anak itu sedang kacau.' pikir kelima-minus Minseok dan Luhan-manusia.

"Sehun..? Gwaenchana?" Luhan mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Sehun.

DEG!

Tidak! Kami-sama, kumohon aku tak bisa lagi bertahan! –pekik Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun segera berdiri. Dan–

"UWAAAA!"

–kembali berlari.

Meninggalkan sisa manusia di sana dengan mulut yang menganga sempurna.

Keheningan menyelimuti. Jangan hiraukan dengan bisik-bisik orang-orang di sekeliling mereka yang melihat insiden kecil barusan.

"..Hah..?" Luhan memecah keheningan. Dirinya begitu merasa bingung. Dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun sebenarnya.

"E-eh? Kenapa anak itu lari?!" ujar Chanyeol tak habis pikir.

"Sehun-ah! Luhan-hyung malah akan berpikir kau tak menyukainya..!" gumam Baekhyun seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Diam-diam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meng-_ship_ Sehun dan Luhan.

"Pabbo." Wufan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Jongdae dan Minseok hanya terbengong-bengong.

"..Se-Sehun-pabbo!" Jongin hendak beranjak dari duduknya, menyusul Sehun. Sebelum sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"..Apa Sehun membenciku..?"

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Jongin langsung menyanggahnya, "A-aniya, hyung! Sehun tidak membencimu..!"

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae ikut menambahkan, "Sehun tidak mungkin membencimu, Luhan-hyung!"

Luhan tersentak mendengarnya. Namun mengapa ia masih merasa bahwa Sehun tak menyukainya? "Dia tak suka padaku ya? Kenapa dia selalu begitu bila melihatku..?"

Luhan menghela napasnya dengan berat. Rasa sedih menyelimutinya. Bahkan Luhan sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia sesedih ini.

"Tak mungkin, hyung! Percaya padaku, pada kami, Sehun tak membencimu! Sehun menyu– eeh Se-Sehun menyu– menyu–" ucapan Jongin terpotong saat ia merasa sudah kelepasan bicara.

"Sehun menyu..?" Luhan mengulang kembali ucapan Jongin dengan heran.

Jongin nampak begitu salah tingkah. "Ma-maksudku.."

"Jangan khawatir, Sehun pasti menyukaimu." Wufan menambahkan.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Wufan, "Aaah kau ketua klub basket! Wu-Wu Yifan!" ujarnya kembali ceria.

Wufan tersenyum, "Ne. Dan mereka ini adalah anggota-anggotaku."

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Jongin membulatkan bibir mereka. Mereka akhirnya percaya bahwa Wufan benar-benar seorang ketua. Oke, lupakanlah.

"Sehun juga, ya? Aku pernah melihatnya bermain basket! Nampaknya dia pandai sekali bermain basket!" ujar Luhan dengan semangat. Melupakan keresahannya barusan.

"Ne, hyung! Kau tahu? Sehun dan Jongin mungkin adalah anak-anak emas yang akan membawa kemenangan!" Chanyeol menimbrung tiba-tiba.

Luhan semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Dan kau tahu lagi, hyung?" Baekhyun ikut terlarut dalam obrolan mereka.

Jongin menghela napasnya. Nampaknya kali ini ia selamat.

"Oh, ya! Kau pasti Minseok-hyung dari kesehatan tahun keempat, kan? Kenalkan, aku Chanyeol! Sastra tahun ketiga! Jongdae bercerita banyak tentangmu!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Minseok yang berada di sebelah Jongdae dan segera mengoceh dengan tepat dan jelas(?).

'Jongdae bercerita banyak tentangmu!' kalimat itu sukses membuat Minseok merona, "N-ne. Salam kenal, Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun ikut menolehkan kepalanya, "Aku Baekhyun! Sastra tahun ketiga! Salam kenal, hyung!"

Minseok tersenyum manis, "Ne, Baekhyun!"

"Wah, kenapa Jongdae tidak bercerita padaku kalau dia punya teman yang semanis ini?" goda Wufan seraya terkekeh kecil.

Minseok semakin merona dibuatnya.

Jongdae mendelik tajam ke arah Wufan. Seakan-akan berkata 'jangan macam-macam, hyung!'

Wufan tertawa kecil, "Kau pasti tahu siapa aku, bukan? Hahaha. Salam kenal, Minseok."

Minseok mengangguk cepat.

"Wufan si ketua klub basket terkenal~" cibir Jongdae yang membuat Minseok tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jongdae kotak TV." balas Wufan.

Mereka saling mencibir sahut-menyahut.

"Ehm. Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang.. Aku akan menyusul Sehun dan kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi.." ujar Jongin setelah dirasa cukup berbincangnya dan segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tu-tunggu.." lagi, Luhan menahannya.

"Ada apa, hyung? Aku harus bergegas–"

"Sampaikan salamku pada Sehun." pinta Luhan dengan tersenyum manis. Amat manis.

'Sehun kau sungguh menyesal tidak melihat senyuman ini!' pekik Jongin dalam hati.

"Ah, ne! Akan kusampaikan! Sehun pasti gembira. Hahaha! Annyeong hyungdeul!" Jongin melambaikan tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan meja.

Tanpa disadari, kedua pipi Luhan mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis. Dia tidak menyadari sorak sorai dari teman-temannya.

Punggung Jongin telah menghilang.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol saat Chanyeol memberikannya tatapan penuh arti.

"Kau menyukai Sehun ya, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat seluruh mata manusia yang berada di meja itu menatap Luhan lekat-lekat.

Luhan tersenyum, "Iya. Aku suka Sehun–"

JRENG.

Belum sempat anak-anak manusia itu berteriak-teriak gila, Luhan melanjutkan perkatannya, "–aku juga suka Minseok, Jongdae, Jongin, Wufan, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun! Aku menyukai semua temanku!"

JRENG (lagi).

Dan batal sudah perayaan mereka saat mendengar ucapan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PAK!

"Hoi."

Kali ini giliran Jongin yang menjitak kepala Sehun yang tengah menulis sesuatu.

"Apa sih?!" ujar Sehun sambil berbisik. Dikarenakan saat ini mereka tengah dalam kelas.

Jongin mengeluarkan cengirannya sebentar, "Kau dapat salam dari Luhan-hyung."

DEG!

Klotak!

Sebuah pulpen yang dipegang Sehun terjatuh.

Jongin ingin sekali tertawa.

"Kau sih, langsung pergi tadi. Luhan-hyung tersenyum manis sekali padaku, lho. Sayang sekali kau tak melihatnya."

DEG!

Tanpa disangka, Sehun langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Jongin, "Ji-jinjja..? Semanis apa..?"

Jongin terkekeh kecil. Oh Tuhan, dia ingin sekali tertawa keras sekarang.

"Ya Tuhan, senyum Luhan-hyung manis sekaliiii~" Jongin kembali menggodanya.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, "Ja-jangan menggodaku!"

"Khuhaha!" Jongin tertawa dengan volume yang kecil, sangat kecil.

Sehun memilih untuk cuek, dan meraih pulpennya. Walaupun sebenarnya di dalam hati ia sedang menari-nari.

"Pfft–"

Tawa Jongin harus terinterupsi saat dirinya tengah menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela dan mendapati sosok Kyungsoo tengah berjalan menyusuri taman sambil membawa tumpukan buku.

"..."

Kyungsoo-nya tidak sendiri. Kyungsoo-nya itu tidak berjalan sendiri. Ada seorang lelaki yang menemaninya.

"–siapa itu..?" gumam Jongin. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok lelaki itu yang terlihat tengah menawarkan bantuan untuk membawakan tumpukan buku. Kyungsoo nampak menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya menolak tawaran lelaki itu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo memberikan setengah dari tumpukan buku kepada lelaki itu. Dan mereka kembali berjalan seraya bercakap-cakap.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang tertawa. Hatinya menjadi tidak karuan.

Lelaki itu bukan Wufan-hyung.

Kyungsoo bersama dengan lelaki lain.

Kyungsoo-nya.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah meretakkan pulpen yang berada di genggamannya.

'Ck!'

"Oi? Ada apa denganmu?"

Pertanyaan Sehun mengagetkan Jongin yang tengah mengerutkan keningnya.

Jongin tak menolehkan kepalanya. Dia masih terdiam.

Sehun yang penasaran-karena tak biasanya Jongin seperti ini-mencoba ikut melihat sesuatu yang Jongin lihat.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang Jongin lihat, Sehun mendengus, "Kyungsoo-hyung ya?"

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu. Kyungsoo-hyung itu kan memang baik, tak heran bila ia punya banyak teman." ujar Sehun menenangkan Jongin.

Jongin giliran mendengus kasar.

"Lagipula itu kan si terkenal Joonmyeon-hyung yang merupakan ketua BEM. Tak heran bila Kyungsoo-hyung akrab dengannya."

Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun, "Joonmyeon? Ketua BEM?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Yang bersama Kyungsoo-hyung itu adalah Kim Joonmyeon anak matematika tahun keempat. Dia adalah ketua BEM. Kyungsoo-hyung adalah anggota BEM, bukan? Jadi kurasa wajar bila mereka dekat."

Kim Joonmyeon.

"Dan, oh, tak usah khawatir. Kudengar Joonmyeon-hyung sudah mempunyai kekasih."

"Jeongmal?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Makanya kau jangan hanya bermain _playstation_ saja. Masa Joonmyeon-hyung seterkenal itu kau tidak tahu?" cibir Sehun.

Jongin tak peduli. Dia memang hanya memikirkan keluarganya, kuliahnya, _playstation_-nya, teman-temannya, dan Kyungsoo-nya. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan si terkenal.

Seharusnya dengan ucapan Sehun barusan Jongin akan merasa lega.

Namun sepertinya tidak.

Entah mengapa, Jongin merasakan sesuatu dari Joonmyeon itu.

Dia tak boleh lengah dari Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC XD

hahaha bagaimana sedikit lebih panjang kaan XD

huahahahahaha apa itu semi-M-nya gitu doang/? wkwkw XDD

bingung nih, ke depannya mau ditambah adegan itunya apa ngga yaaa :/

oh iya, kenapa si Jongin manggil Kyungsoo itu 'Kyungsoo-nya'? karena Jongin kepedean/? karena yaaa Jongin maunya begitu/? wkwk

ohiya betewe di chapter kemarin belum aku jelasin yaa siapa Doojoon itu ._. Doojoon itu sunbaenya si Jongin sama Sehun, dia anak fakultas teknik juga :3 /? makanya si Jongin sama Sehun manggil dia 'hyung' bukan 'sunbae' karena udah kenal dan lumayan deket/? kalau manggil sunbae itu tandanya sopan banget dan ngga terlalu deket/?

yaudah, makasih buat yang masih setia sama saya :") /? dan maafkan segala kesalahan, kekhilafan, dan ketypoan saya n(_ _)n

buat yang lagi uas fighting! ganbatte kudasai neh!

last word, tengkyuh;*


	6. Chapter 6

"–Perasaan ini begitu menyenangkan dibanding saat menyukai wanita."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

title: boffins's life

Disc: all charas belong to God.

Cast: EXO members

Other cast: find out!

Genre: friendship, romance, university(?) life, humour

Warning: YAOI. BL. shounen-ai. don't like don't read.

haloooow maap ya baru bisa apdet sekarang ;; lagi tengah2 uas padahal wkwk sayang ide udah ngalir kalo ngga dituangin XD

hihiw maafin aku yaa kalo telat ngeluarin tao sama laynya ;; di chapter ini mereka muncul kok tadaaah/? XD

ada yang penasaran sama 'kekasih'-nya suho ngga? /ngga ada/ wkwk itu akan diungkapkan nanti/?

btw makasih ya atas saran+kritik+supportnyaaa 3 :* :3333

yaudah, presenting chapter 6!

enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Perhatikan langkah! Jangan sampai menginjak kaki teman kalian!"_

_._

_._

_JDUK!_

_._

"_Sunbae, hidung Jongin mengeluarkan darah!"_

_._

_._

"_Panggil medis!"_

"_Kyungsoo! Tolong urus anak ini."_

_._

_._

"_Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Aigoo, lain kali berhati-hati, ne?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kim Jongin, sekarang giliranmu."_

_._

"_Psst, lakukan saja seperti yang kulakukan tadi. Yang penting mereka tertawa. Soal harga diri kita diskusikan nanti."_

_._

"_Aku bersedia melakukan apa saja demi senior itu, Sehun. Doakan aku!"_

_._

_._

"_HUAHAHA! BAGUS, BAGUS SEKALI JONGIN!"_

"_Lakukan lagi, Jongin!"_

_._

"_Kkk~"_

_._

_._

"_Kau melihatnya, Hun?! Senior itu tertawa padaku! Oh Tuhan, aku bersumpah aku telah melihat seorang malaikat tertawa!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Jaa, terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian! Dengan ini kalian telah resmi menjadi bagian dari kami!"_

_._

"_Selamat datang di Universitas Nasional Seoul! Namaku Do Kyungsoo."_

.

.

.

.

"Jong!"

Sehun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jongin yang sedang tertidur di atas meja.

"..Hah? Hah?" Jongin terlihat _gelagapan_, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun mendengus, "Apa-apaan kau tertidur di dalam perpustakaan. Seperti bayi saja."

"Yang bayi itu kau." cetus Jongin seraya menggaruk-garuk sedikit kepalanya.

"Hoam.. Sial sekali, kenapa aku harus bermimpi tentang hal itu.." umpat Jongin di sela-sela kegiatannya menguap.

Sehun membuka lembaran buku _Technical Engineering_-nya dengan terburu-buru, "Mimpi apa?"

"Kau tahu lah."

"Argh sial! Di mana aku harus menemukan busi!" cetus Sehun frustrasi karena tak dapat menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari di dalam buku itu.

Jongin mendecak, "Coba cari di halaman 264."

Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung membalik-balikkan lembaran buku itu dengan terburu-buru, dan–

"Mwo? Benar-benar ada.. Bagaimana kau tahu itu, Jong?" tanya Sehun dengan begitu heran mengapa si Jongin dapat mengetahuinya, padahal sedari tadi Jongin tertidur.

"Sebelum tidur aku sempat membuka-buka sedikit. Mungkin tiba-tiba aku hapal? Mungkin saja."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan _apa-karena-hal-itu-lagi_.

Jongin yang mengerti tatapan Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya di atas kursi lalu menjawab, "Setiap aku teringat dengannya entah mengapa otakku bekerja dengan baik. Apa kau sempat berpikir bahwa ia adalah semacam obat peningkat kerja otak?"

".. Aneh. Kau aneh, Jong." ujar Sehun dengan datar, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah pulpen dan mulai menyalin sesuatu yang ada di dalam buku ke dalam _notes_ miliknya.

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Ya, memang. Ini aneh. Apalagi semenjak kejadian ketua BEM itu. Siapa namanya? Joonbyun?"

"Joonmyeon." celetuk Sehun, ia meletakkan pulpennya sebentar, "Kenapa masih dibahas? Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa Joonmyeon-hyung sudah memiliki kekasih–"

"Aku tahu, Hun," Jongin menundukkan wajahnya, "Namun aku merasa ada sesuatu dari Joonmyeon itu."

Sehun mendengus kasar, "Kau bukan cenayang." lalu kembali mencatat.

Jongin menatap Sehun, "Kau berani taruhan denganku bahwa sebenarnya Joonmyeon itu memang ada apa-apanya?"

Sehun menoleh, "Taruhan kemarin saja kau kalah."

Jongin mendesis, "Akan kubuktikan bahwa Joonmyeon itu memang ada apa-apanya!"

"Maksudmu ada apa-apanya dengan Kyungsoo-hyung?"

Jongin menelan salivanya dengan kasar.

"Bu-bukan yang seperti itu.." Jongin mulai merendahkan nada suaranya.

Sehun tertawa pelan, "Sudahlah, Jong. Atau kau memang ingin kalau Joonmyeon-hyung dan Kyungsoo-hyung itu memang ada 'apa-apanya'?"

"Sehun! Kau–"

"Ah, ya, waktu itu sepertinya mereka begitu mesra~" Sehun kembali menggoda Jongin.

Jongin ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Sehun dengan kaus kakinya.

"Oh, Luhan-hyung!" tiba-tiba Jongin menunjuk ke arah pintu.

DEG!

Sontak, Sehun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan.. tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

"Bwahahaha! Makanya, jangan berani menggodaku!" giliran Jongin yang tertawa.

Terlihat Sehun sedang mengumpat-umpat Jongin.

BRUK!

Sehun dan Jongin menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah sumber suara barusan. Dan mereka mendapatkan sosok seorang lelaki tinggi, ramping, wajah yang sepertinya berisi hidung semua, memiliki lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya, dan uhm terlihat –cantik?

Lelaki itu segera membungkuk untuk mengambil sebuah buku yang terjatuh tepat di sebelah meja Sehun dan Jongin.

"A-ah, mianhae! Aku tidak berhati-hati!" ujar lelaki itu.

Sehun dan Jongin seakan terhipnotis oleh hidung lelaki itu –mungkin lebih tepatnya Jongin yang terhipnotis dengan hidungnya–, "Ah, ne, gwaenchana." ujar mereka berbarengan sambil tersenyum pada lelaki itu.

"Kamsahamnida. Oh, aku sudah terlambat! Aku permisi dulu, ne?" lelaki itu melihat ke arah jam tangannya kemudian segera melesat dengan cepat.

Meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin yang masih terpaku melihatnya.

Sebelum Sehun membuka suaranya, "Sebenarnya ada berapa sosok cantik di universitas ini?"

Belum sempat Jongin menjawab, ia langsung memekik, "Hoi, Hun! Sudah saatnya juga! Ayo!" lalu Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan meraih ranselnya.

"Sudah saatnya apa?" tanya Sehun dengan polos.

"Basket!"

Setelah mendengarnya, Sehun segera membereskan peralatannya dan menyusul Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Itu susu stroberi milikkuuuuu!" Baekhyun menggapai-gapai sebuah susu stroberi kotak miliknya yang sedang berada di genggaman Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah setiap saat meminumnya! Biarkan yang satu ini menjadi milikku!" Chanyeol berlarian kecil menghindari Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berancang-ancang mengejarnya.

"TIDAAAAAK! BERIKAN PADAKUUUU!"

Pemandangan kejar-mengejar Chanyeol oleh Baekhyun sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin di dalam klub basket. Semua anggota sudah sangat terbiasa melihatnya, termasuk Sehun dan Jongin yang baru bergabung sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Oi, Jongin. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" celetuk Wufan tiba-tiba pada Jongin yang sedang meneguk air dari dalam botol.

Jongin, yang sebenarnya sudah kehilangan sedikit rasa _respect_-nya pada Wufan akibat kejadian Kyungsoo waktu itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau uhm.. Apa kau mengenal para sunbaemu dengan baik?"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya, "Sunbaeku? Maksud hyung?"

Wufan terlihat mengusap-usap tengkuknya grogi, "Uhm.. Maksudku sunbaemu di fakultasmu.."

"Ne, aku mengenal beberapa." celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba. Rupanya ia mendengar percakapan Wufan-Jongin.

Wajah Wufan langsung berubah menjadi cerah, "Jinjja? Siapa saja yang kau kenal?"

Sehun berpikir sebentar, "Ada Doojoon-hyung, Woohyun-hyung, Eunji-noona, Naeun, dan –"

"Uhm.. Apa kau tidak mengenal sunbaemu yang mempunyai mata yang terlihat seperti panda?"

Sehun berpikir kembali, "Panda..? Kurasa tak ada yang seperti itu.. " lalu ia bergumam 'AH'!

"Kalau yang seperti panda itu tadi kami baru saja melihatnya. Ya, kan, Jong?" ujar Sehun seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Jongin.

"Yang memiliki hidung yang kelewat mancung itu, bukan? Dan memiliki lingkaran di matanya yang menyerupai seekor panda itu?" tambah Jongin.

Wufan segera mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Kalian mengenalnya?"

Dengan cepat Sehun dan Jongin menggelengkan kepala mereka, "Tidak."

Wufan menepuk dahinya, "Kalian tadi bilang tentang ciri-cirinya.."

"Tapi kami memang tidak tahu, hyung. Kami hanya bertemu dengannya tadi di dalam perpustakaan. Kami bahkan tak tahu namanya. Dan kami tak tahu bahwa ia adalah sunbae kami." jelas Sehun.

Wufan mendengus, "Kalian tak mengenal sunbae kalian sendiri?"

Sehun dan Jongin menggelengkan kepala mereka kembali.

"Namanya adalah–"

"WUFAN-HYUUUUNG! CHANYEOL MENGHABISKAN SUSU STROBERIKU!"

Ucapan Wufan terhenti saat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang begitu menggelegar.

"Mengganggu saja. Oh, ya, namanya adalah–"

"HYUUUUNG! CHANYEOL MALAH MENCURI SUSU STROBERIKU LAGI!"

Lagi-lagi teriakan Baekhyun mengganggu.

Wufan mendesis seraya beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang ribut, "Ya, ya, aku datang."

Sehun dan Jongin tertawa keras melihat adegan Baekhyun yang mengadu pada Wufan.

"Chanyeol! Kembalikan susu stroberi Baekhyun! Cepat!" titah Wufan pada Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menggoda Baekhyun.

"Huh, pengadu! Dasar bantet pengadu!" ejek Chanyeol lagi.

"Caplang bodoh! Kemarikan susuku!" Baekhyun merampas susu stroberi dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Ya, ya, ya, tapi aku mau lagi, Baek~" rayu Chanyeol dengan berusaha manis agar Baekhyun mau membagi susunya.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!"

Wufan menghela napasnya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan urusan 'susu' mereka.

"Dua orang itu selalu saja." keluh Wufan seraya kembali menghampiri Sehun dan Jongin. "Ehm, maaf ada interupsi sedikit. Sampai mana tadi?" tanyanya.

"Namanya, hyung." ujar Sehun.

"Oh, ya, namanya–"

"WUFAN-HYUNG! CEPAAAAT! NANTI KEBURU GELAAAP!"

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, ucapan Wufan harus terhenti dengan teriakan dari Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

Wufan memijat keningnya yang terasa sakit. Mengapa anak-anak itu sangat berisik –pikirnya.

"Sudah, tak apa, hyung. Lebih baik kau pergi ke sana. Latihan sebentar lagi dimulai, kan? Kami akan pulang." ujar Sehun. Yep, latihan kali ini mengikutsertakan Wufan. Dikarenakan kejuaraan akan dimulai dua minggu lagi, sosok ketua pun semakin dibutuhkan dalam latihan.

"Baiklah. Lain kali kita lanjutkan. Annyeong Sehun, Jongin~" Wufan segera beranjak dan menghampiri anggotanya yang sudah menunggu.

Sehun dan Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Benar ingin pulang? Tak ingin lihat Luhan-hyung dulu?" goda Jongin pada Sehun yang tengah memasukkan peralatannya.

Blush! Segera saja wajah Sehun merona.

"Ti-tidak! Lebih baik aku melihat para wanita di luar sana!" cetus Sehun.

Jongin tertawa, "Wanita? Benarkah?"

"Ugh, jangan menertawaiku! Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku masih normal! Aku masih menyukai wanita!" Sehun mendelik tajam ke arah Jongin.

Jongin menghentikan tawanya, lalu balas mendelik ke arah Sehun, "Apakah menyukai seseorang itu bukan sesuatu yang normal?" ujarnya. Ia sedikit merasakan sakit di hatinya mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Apakah itu berarti Sehun mengatainya tidak 'normal' karena menyukai Kyungsoo?

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya, ia menyadari jika ucapannya barusan mungkin menyakiti hati Jongin, "Bu-bukan seperti itu, Jong!" dengan panik, ia berusaha menarik ucapannya, namun tak bisa.

Jongin menghela napasnya. Mungkin Sehun hanya ber-_denial _tentang perasaannya –pikirnya. Ia pun terkekeh kecil, "Sudahlah lupakan. Kalau begitu buktikan ucapanmu barusan, Hun! Aku berani bertaruh kau tidak akan bisa!" ujarnya seraya meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun menelan salivanya kuat-kuat, "A-akan kubuktikan!" lalu berlari menyusul Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh.. Hahh.."

Terlihat sosok tinggi yang tengah memegang sebuah tongkat menghembuskan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Ufh.." lalu sosok tinggi itu menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran.

"Pertahankan itu, Zitao. Jika kau tampil konstan seperti saat ini aku yakin kau pasti akan memenangkannya!" seorang lelaki yang nampak telah berumur tengah menepuk-nepuk pundak sosok tinggi itu –Zitao.

"Ne, seonsaengnim! Terima kasih atas bantuannya hari ini! Dan oh, panggil saja aku Tao, lebih singkat!" ujar Tao seraya membungkukkan badannya ke arah si seonsaengnim.

Seonsaengnim itu mengelus surai Tao, "Baiklah, Tao. Jaga kesehatanmu, ne? Setelah ini segeralah pulang. Aku permisi dulu." lalu meraih tasnya, dan meninggalkan Tao.

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya, dan melambai ke arah seonsaengnimnya yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Baiklah, saatnya pulang~" Tao memakai kembali sepatunya, dan meraih ranselnya serta tongkat _wushu_-nya. Ya, Tao adalah seorang atlet _wushu _yang terkenal di dalam klub _martial arts_.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya sambil bergumam, "Kira-kira Kyungie memasak apa ya untuk makan malam? Uuh, memikirkannya saja sudah lapar.." ia mengusap-usap perutnya yang belum terisi apa-apa sejak siang.

KLOTAK KLOTAK!

Belum sampai ke pintu _gym_, Tao mendengar sesuatu yang sangat berisik. Ia menoleh dan–

"OMO! Mengapa bisa keluar semua?!" pekiknya saat melihat pemandangan tongkat-tongkat _wushu_, pedang kayu, dan berbagai macam alat-alat klub _martial arts _sudah tercecer di lantai.

"Haaah.. Sepertinya seseorang lupa mengunci lemarinyaa.." gumam Tao saat melihat barang-barang itu tercecer di lantai yang seharusnya berdiam manis di dalam sebuah lemari tepat di hadapannya.

"Ugh, sekarang aku harus memasukkannya kembali ke dalam lemari.. Aigoo, bahkan kayu pun dapat menjadi berat bila berjumlah banyak!" keluhnya seraya memungut pedang kayu satu per satu dari atas lantai.

"Beratnya.."

"Ehm, butuh bantuan?"

Sontak, tubuh Tao menegang mendengar ada suara berat yang sangat berat seperti suara om-om dari belakang. Ia takut tiba-tiba saja ada om-om mesum yang akan mengganggunya.

Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, Tao berdiri dan menggenggam sebuah pedang kayu, "..Ja-jangan ganggu Tao!"

"Ha-hah?"

Ahjussi ini keras kepala rupanya! –pikir Tao. Segera saja Tao berbalik melayangkan pedang kayunya itu ke arah si 'om-om'.

WUSH! TEP!

Beruntung, pedang kayu itu dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh 'om-om' itu.

"W-wow, ada apa ini..?"

Tao akhirnya dapat melihat 'om-om' itu dengan jelas. Sepintas kalimat terlintas di pikirannya, "Kenapa wajahmu tidak seperti seorang ahjussi?"

Mendengar ucapan Tao, sosok ahjussi itu malah tertawa, "Jadi kau mengira aku sebagai seorang ahjussi ya? Ah, aku tahu, pasti gara-gara suaraku ini, kan?"

Tao tercengang, 'Mengapa ahjussi ini memiliki wajah seperti anak tk?' pikirnya.

Sosok ahjussi itu menatap lurus ke arah Tao, "Aku bukan ahjussi. Kenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku adalah mahasiswa di sini. Tepatnya dari sastra tahun ketiga. Siapa namamu?"

Ah, rupanya Chanyeol. Ya, ya, tuan Park jangan salahkan Tao bila ia mengira kau sebagai seorang ahjussi. Salahkan suaramu itu. Kutekankan, SUARAMU.

(Oke, aku memang begini memperlakukanmu, Park)

Tao masih terbengong sesaat. Sepertinya Tao baru kali ini bertemu dengan seseorang dengan suara yang begitu berat dan sangat kontras dengan wajahnya.

"A-ah, ne, namaku Huang Zitao. Panggil saja Tao." akhirnya Tao berhasil melawan ketakutannya barusan.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Tao. Catat, senyumannya kali ini terlihat begitu menawan.

"Nah, bagaimana Tao? Mau kubantu membereskannya?" tawar Chanyeol lagi.

"Ti-tidak usah Chanyeol-ssi." tolak Tao dengan halus, kemudian ia kembali memungut pedang-pedang kayu yang tercecer.

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Tao, Chanyeol segera ikut memungut pedang-pedang beserta tongkat-tongkat dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari.

"A-ah, tak perlu–"

"Ssh, mana bisa kubiarkan kau melakukannya sendirian." potong Chanyeol. Ia menoleh ke arah Tao lalu tersenyum kembali.

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang begitu tulus, Tao menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, "Gomawo, Chanyeol-ssi."

Ah, sepertinya mereka tak melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada dinding di seberang mereka.

'Apa maumu, Chanyeol?'

.

.

.

Selesai memasukkan peralatan, Chanyeol dan Tao segera meninggalkan _gym_. Terlihat Chanyeol tengah membawakan tas milik Tao, yang awalnya Tao melarangnya, namun karena Chanyeol sudah terlanjur membawakannya, Tao tak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa.

"Tao, kau belum memberitahuku kau berasal dari fakultas mana." Chanyeol membuka suaranya di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka.

"O-oh iya, aku dari fakultas teknik tahun kedua."

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya yang sudah bulat, "Teknik? Berarti kau mengenal Sehun dan Jongin, ya?"

Tao menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan nampak berpikir, "Sehun? Jongin? Entahlah, aku tidak mengenalnya.."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Mereka berdua itu adalah hoobae-mu. Seharusnya kau mengenal mereka, Tao." ujarnya dengan lembut.

Tao mengusap tengkuknya, "Oh, begitu yaa? Mianhae, nanti aku akan mencari tahu tentang para hoobae, hyung."

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh, "Ya, ya, begitu baru benar."

Dan mereka hanya tertawa bersama di penghujung sore.

.

.

.

.

.

_Just the fraction of your love_

_Feels the air_

_And I fall in love with you_

_All over again_

Alunan musik tengah dimainkan di dalam kamar seorang lelaki yang memiliki _dimple _yang khas.

Lelaki itu terlihat tengah menikmati seraya membaca sebuah komik.

BRAK BRAK BRAK!

"ZHANG YIXIIIINGGG! Jiù MìNG AAAAA! TASUKETTE KUDASAAAIII!"

Wu Yifan. Sang galah ketua klub basket melangkah terburu-buru dan mendobrak pintu kamarnya berteriak ke arah seseorang yang ia panggil Yixing barusan.

"ARRGHHH! SUARAMU MENGHANCURKAN LAGU, WU YIFAN!"

Yixing, lelaki yang tengah membaca komik dan menikmati lagu membalas teriakan Wufan barusan.

"YIXING! KAU HARUS MENOLONGKU!" Wufan menghampiri Yixing terburu-buru.

"KECILKAN DULU SUARAMUU!" Yixing _menoyor _dahi Wufan dengan keras.

"KECILKAN DULU LAGUMUU!" Wufan balas _menoyor _dahi Yixing.

Setelah beberapa kali sahut-sahutan, akhirnya Yixing mematikan lagu lalu duduk di hadapan Wufan dengan masih memegang komiknya.

"Kau tahu, Xing?! Barusan aku melihat Tao sedang berjalan bersama Chanyeol!" Wufan membuka suaranya. Ia terlihat sedang melempar sebuah boneka _unicorn _pemberian sang mama Yixing ke arah Yixing yang terlihat cuek mendengar curhatannya.

"Lalu? Kau cemburu?" tanya Yixing dengan acuh.

Wufan meremas sebuah bantal bermotif _unicorn _milik Yixing, "Huh! Harusnya aku yang membantu Tao tadi! Bocah gigi itu mendahuluiku!"

"Kenapa bisa didahului?"

Wufan memukul-mukul kecil bantal itu, mengibaratkan bantal itu adalah Chanyeol, "Mana kutahu bahwa Chanyeol masih berada di sana!"

Yixing hanya terdiam menatap Wufan.

"Awas saja kalau sampai Tao kenapa-kenapa! Berani sekali Chanyeol mendekati _didi_ kesayanganku!"

Yixing menutup komiknya sedikit, "Benarkah Tao itu 'hanya' kau anggap sebagai _didi_-mu?"

Wufan menghentikan kegiatan pukul-memukul bantalnya, "Memangnya mau kuanggap apa lagi?"

"Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang cemburu karena kekasihmu sedang 'jalan' dengan orang lain."

DEG!

Wufan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya. Kekasih? Tao? Mana mungkin! –pikirnya.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, Xing."

Yixing hanya mengedikkan bahunya, lalu kembali sibuk membaca komiknya.

"Kau baca apa sih, Xing?" tanya Wufan karena Yixing mengacuhkan dirinya.

Masih diam, Yixing menunjukkan _cover_ komiknya pada Wufan.

"KAU BACA APA, XING?!" pekik Wufan histeris saat melihat _cover _komik. Tergambar dua sosok lelaki yang tengah err..haruskah kujelaskan?

"Oh, ini, komik yaoi." jawab Yixing dengan santai. Ia meneruskan membalik-balik lembaran komik itu.

"Apa itu yaoi?"

Yixing menatap Wufan sebentar, "BL. Boys Love."

JEDERR!

Apa?

Apa Wufan tak salah dengar?

Yixing.

Sedang.

Membaca.

Komik.

BL.

Boys Love.

Dalam arti lain,

_Gay_.

"Wow, wow, tak kusangka.." Wufan masih membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Yixing merasa risih dengan reaksi Wufan, "Apa, sih? Bukankah kau juga sama? Kau dengan Tao itu."

"Ke-kenapa denganku dan Tao? Dia hanya _didi_-ku!"

"_Incest_." celetuk Yixing dengan asal, "Kalau begitu kalian _incest_."

Wufan terlihat tidak begitu mengerti dengan ucapan Yixing, namun ia tahu Yixing pasti sedang menggodanya.

"Aku mendapat target baru." ujar Yixing menghentikan protes-protes yang akan dilayangkan Wufan.

"Biar kutebak. Targetmu itu lelaki, bukan?" potong Wufan.

"Ne. Aku baru menyadari pesonanya.. Kau tahu? Perasaan ini begitu menyenangkan dibanding saat menyukai wanita." lanjut Yixing.

Wufan terdiam mendengarnya.

"Makanya aku memutuskan untuk membaca komik ini, agar aku mengetahui lebih jelas hal-hal tentang _gay_." lanjut Yixing lagi.

Wufan merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi, "Boleh kutahu siapa targetmu itu?"

Yixing menutup komiknya, lalu mengeluarkan cengirannya, "Kau sudah sangat mengenalnya."

Wufan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Siapa?"

"Kim Joonmyeon."

"MWO?!" Wufan terbelalak dan membulatkan kembali kedua matanya.

Yixing terkekeh kecil melihatnya, "Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?"

"Kita sama-sama tahu bahwa Joonmyeon sudah memiliki kekasih.."

"Itu hanya isu. Tak ada bukti." cetus Yixing.

"Tapi, Xing–"

"Sudahlah. Akan kutunjukkan bahwa Zhang Yixing akan mendapatkan Kim Joonmyeon!" ujar Yixing dengan penuh semangat.

Sedangkan Wufan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "_Good luck_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC XD

haha maaf ya baru muncul ;A;

buat yang nagih chapter 6 akhirnya dapat kutepati/? XD

okeee jadi ini tokohnya udah muncul semuaa /akhirnya/

mulai kebaca kan ini konfliknya mau bagaimanaa kkk

tenang-tenang semuanya, ini official pair, serius, percayakan padaku'-')9

okedeh, makasih buat yang masih setia menungguku :") /lap ingus/ yu gais ar de bes! \m/

dan maaf ya, jadi pendek lagi huhu ;; soalnya aku ngetik ini di sela-sela uas ;; nanti abis uas aku panjangin lagi XD

last word, tengkyuh;*


	7. Chapter 7

"–Aku ingin sekali meng-'atasi' lelaki."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

title: boffins's life

Disc: all charas belong to God.

Cast: EXO members

Other cast: find out!

Genre: friendship, romance, university(?) life, humour

Warning: YAOI. BL. shounen-ai. don't like don't read.

helaaaw ayem hir egein/? XD

sebelumnya bila kalian menemukan sesuatu yang 'ngeh' dan membuat kalian berpikir 'ieuhh apaan sih ini' di chapter ini aku tekankan sekali lagi, aku buat cerita ini YAOI y-a-o-i y to the a to the o to the i okeee? jadi gaakan ada pair straight atau semacamnya, kalaupun ada itu adalah misteri/? aku ngga buat aneh2 dan semacamnya, oke oke? /kedip2/ dan jangan menimpukku setelah kalian membaca chapter ini yaa/? ;;;

dan yang nanya ada apa-apanya sama suho itu benar!/? pokoknya simak aja, nanti juga ketauan XD dan ini kris emang kesannya 'manja' ke lay, soalnya mereka temen banget dari awal jadi anak baru/?

ahaha jadi ngebocorin semua deeh/? simak aja deh yaa XD

betewe uasnya udahaaaaaan XDD dan sesuai janji, aku akan manjangin/?

wkwk okedeh, presenting chapter 7!

enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRIING! KRIING!

Sebuah jam weker tengah berbunyi kencang di dalam kamar sebuah galah –maksudku Wufan.

KRIING! KRIING!

Jam weker itu terus saja berbunyi.

"Ugh, berisik.."

Wufan belum berminat untuk membuka kedua matanya, ia masih ingin melanjutkan mimpinya..

KRIING! KRIING!

Wufan meraba-raba di mana jam wekernya itu berada. Lalu–

DUK!

Wufan yang merasa telinganya begitu pengang, memutuskan untuk mematikan jam wekernya dengan cara memukulnya dengan keras.

"Akhirnya kau diam juga.." ujarnya tanpa membuka kedua matanya. Ia meneruskan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu dengan jam weker yang tak bersalah.

"Wufan! Cepat, pagi ini kita ada– DEMI KERIPIK-KERIPIKKU!"

Yixing yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu, terkejut dengan pemandangan seorang galah sedang tertidur pulas dengan bulir-bulir air yang terhias di bibirnya.

"WU YIFAN! BANGUN KAU!" secara tidak berperike-Wufan-an, Yixing menyibakkan selimut yang terbalut di tubuh Wufan.

"Nyem..nyem.." Wufan masih sibuk dengan igauannya.

"BANGUN!"

JDUG!

Yixing yang _irritated_, menendang tubuh Wufan hingga terperosok ke lantai.

"Aduuh!" akhirnya Wufan membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengusap-usap bokongnya yang terkena tendangan Yixing barusan.

"Rasakan itu pemalas! Dan apa itu air yang ada di bibirmu? Dasar jorok!" rutuk Yixing lagi seraya melipat selimut dan membereskan tempat tidur Wufan.

Wufan segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Hoam.." lalu ia beranjak dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Cepat mandi! Atau kau akan terlambat masuk kelas Kwon-kyosunim!" Yixing kembali berteriak-teriak layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang mengurus anaknya.

BLAM!

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Yixing, Wufan telah berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Baru saja Yixing hendak menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan–

"WU YIFAAN! JANGAN BERNYANYI! SUARAMU ITU MIRIP GENDERUWO!"

Dan begitulah aktivitas setiap pagi di kamar Yixing-Wufan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau tambah lagi, Tao?"

Sosok lelaki kecil bermata bulat tengah mengambil sebuah telur dari atas wajan, hendak menaruh ke atas piring teman bicaranya yang ia panggil Tao.

"Tak usah, Kyung." jawab Tao lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya.

Kyungsoo segera menaruh wajan ke atas wastafel, melepas afron yang ia kenakan, dan menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Tao.

"Tumben sekali. Biasanya kau selalu menghabiskan dua telur." Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah roti dan mengoleskannya dengan mentega.

"Uhm.." hanya itu jawaban Tao.

Kyungsoo menaruh roti itu ke atas piring Tao, "Apa ada masalah? Kau sakit?"

Dengan cepat Tao menggeleng, "Ani, Kyungie. Ah, lebih baik kita segera sarapan!" ujarnya. Tao segera mengambil roti di atas piringnya, dan mulai menggigitnya.

Do Kyungsoo, seorang mahasiswa psikologi tahun kedua tentu mengetahui gelagat orang yang sedang berbohong. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Tao berbohong. Namun karena Tao adalah orang yang polos, Kyungsoo yakin cepat atau lambat Tao akan bercerita yang sebenarnya padanya. Jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk diam saja.

"Jadi, Tao.." Kyungsoo membuka suaranya.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana perkembangan latihanmu? Kejuaraan tinggal sebentar lagi."

"Baik! Berjalan dengan baik! Kau tahu? Bahkan kemarin seonsaengnim memujiku! Katanya kalau aku terus berpenampilan konstan aku dapat memenangkan kejuaraan!" jawab Tao dengan semangat.

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumannya, "Itu bagus sekali!"

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa klub _martial arts _mampu mengalahkan klub basket!"

"Semangat yang bagus! Berjuanglah, Tao!" Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua jempolnya ke arah Tao.

Di universitas ini klub basket dan klub _martial arts _memang terkenal dengan kerivalannya. Kedua klub berlomba untuk mendapatkan gelar juara demi kebanggaan universitas. Dua tahun lalu, klub basket meraih gelar juara, sedangkan klub _martial arts _tidak. Lalu tahun lalu, giliran klub _martial arts _yang meraih gelar juara. Hal ini membuat semangat klub basket begitu berkobar-kobar untuk mendapatkan gelar juara kembali. Tentu saja gelar yang mereka dapat adalah gelar dari masing-masing bidang olahraga yang digeluti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Joonmyeon-hyung?" tanya Tao pada Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk mengoleskan mentega kembali.

"Ng? Myeonnie-hyung baik-baik saja. Memangnya ada apa?"

Tao terkekeh, "Panggilanmu padanya terdengar begitu mesra, Kyung."

Sontak, ucapan Tao membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya yang sudah sangat bulat, "Aku kan memang selalu memanggilnya begitu." ujarnya heran.

Tao tertawa kembali, "Baiklah. Aku berangkat duluan, ne?" lalu ia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Eh, tunggu! Ini bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah sebuah roti yang telah diolesinya dengan mentega barusan.

"Ng, kau makan saja! Annyeong Kyungie~" Tao segera meraih ranselnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya mendengus, "Ah, kalau begitu akan kubuat jadi bekal untuk Myeonnie-hyung saja~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong Sehun, Jongin! Jangan lupa, besok ada ujian pertama!"

Seorang perempuan tinggi, memiliki rambut panjang yang indah, dan berpipi _chubby _tengah melambai ke arah Sehun dan Jongin yang sedang sibuk merapikan alat tulis dan buku-buku mereka.

"Ah, benarkah itu Yookyung? Terima kasih telah memberi tahu!" ujar Jongin sambil membalas lambaian perempuan yang dipanggil Yookyung itu.

Setelah sosok Yookyung tak terlihat lagi, Sehun menyeletuk, "Apa sih yang ada di pikiranmu sampai ujian saja tak tahu."

Jongin tak menjawab cibiran Sehun.

"Makanya jangan terlalu memikirkan Kyungsoo-hyung."

Twitch!

"Bukankah kau juga sama? Jangan terlalu memikirkan Luhan-hyung."

DEG!

Jantung Sehun selalu mengadakan unjuk rasa saat terucap nama 'Luhan'.

"A-apa, sih?!" Sehun memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Jongin tertawa, "Mana buktinya bahwa kau menyukai wanita? Segitu saja sudah salah tingkah."

Sehun merasakan dirinya malu, bingung, dan kesal. "ARGH! Tunggu saja! Akan kubuktikan!"

Jongin yang masih tertawa memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sehun.

"Eh, hei! Tunggu aku!" Sehun buru-buru menyambar ranselnya dan berlarian mengejar Jongin.

"Kau lama." ujar Jongin saat mereka sedang berada di lorong kelas.

"Itu karena kau mengajakku ngobrol, kan." Sehun kali ini berjalan mendahului Jongin dengan cepat.

Entah mengapa tingkah Sehun terlihat sangat lucu. Jongin tak bisa menahan gelinya lagi, "Pfft.. Hahaha! Kau ini umur berapa sih, Hun? Benarkah kau seumuran denganku?"

Sehun membalikkan badannya ke arah Jongin yang berada di belakangnya, "Berhentilah menggoda–"

DUK!

Tanpa sengaja, Sehun menabrak seorang perempuan yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Perempuan itu menabrak punggung Sehun, dan membuat buku yang dibawanya terjatuh.

"Omo! Mi-mianhae!" Sehun segera membalikkan tubuhnya, dan berjongkok untuk membantu perempuan itu mengambil bukunya.

"Ah, gwaenchana.." perempuan itu berkata seraya mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Sehun.

Cling! Cling!

Untuk sedetik, Sehun terpesona melihat wajah perempuan itu yang menurutnya imut-imut. Rambut panjangnya yang terurai indah, pipinya yang sedikit gembil, bibirnya yang tipis dan kecil.

Sehun merasa bahwa dirinya normal.

"Bomi-yaaa! Ppali– eoh? Sehun? Jongin?" tiba-tiba sosok perempuan cantik berponi, dan memiliki hidung yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun dan Jongin beserta perempuan yang ia panggil Bomi.

"Eunji-noona?" ujar Sehun dan Jongin saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Halo adik-adik! Sedang apa di sini?" sapa perempuan berponi itu –Eunji.

"Ka-kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju _gym _untuk latihan klub, sebelum Sehun tidak sengaja me-menabrak gadis ini." jawab Jongin takut-takut seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun dan perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Oh, Bomi-ya! Kau tertabrak Sehun?" Eunji menghampiri Bomi –perempuan yang tertabrak oleh Sehun tadi.

"Ah, ne. Tapi aku tak apa-apa, Eunji-ya." jawab Bomi, ia mengeluarkan cengirannya.

Sehun masih terpaku menatap Bomi –yang ia anggap adalah seorang gadis yang mampu membuktikan bahwa dirinya masih normal–.

Jongin? Ia sedang bergidik. Karena Sehun menabrak teman Eunji, yang juga tentunya adalah seorang senior. Tidak, tidak, masalahnya adalah gadis ini merupakan teman Eunji. Ia takut Eunji akan mengamuk. Bila Eunji sudah mengamuk, seekor gorila pun tak akan mampu melawannya.

"Baguslaah! Ayo, kita akan terlambat! Kami permisi dulu, Sehun, Jongin!" Eunji dan Bomi melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah Sehun dan Jongin, lalu berlarian kecil.

"Kau sih, ceroboh. Menabrak teman dari kingkong-noona. Untung saja ia sedang buru-buru tadi, kalau tidak–"

"Aku masih normal.."

"–eh?" Jongin mendekati Sehun.

"Aku masih normal! Dadaku masih bergetar saat melihat wanita!" secara tiba-tiba Sehun mencengkram bahu Jongin dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Aku sudah membuktikannya!" lanjut Sehun lagi sambil memasang tampang seorang pemenang, ia melepas cengkramannya dari bahu Jongin.

Jongin mengusap-usap bahunya yang malang, "Ya, ya, ya, selamat." ujarnya datar lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Heeei! Kau kalah, Jongin! Kau ka–"

Bagai ditimpa oleh durian. Demi celana dalam Sooman.

"–lah.."

Sehun tercekat. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang. Ia membatu.

"Oh, Luhan-hyung! Minseok-hyung!" Jongin menyapa dua orang yang tidak sengaja sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Minseok mendengar sapaan Jongin terlebih dahulu, ia menolehkan kepalanya, "Eh, annyeong Jongin!" sapanya seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Jongin.

Jongin segera menghampiri Minseok yang sedang memegang segelas _bubble tea_.

"Tumben sekali mampir ke sini, hyung! Ada apa?" tanya Jongin dengan heran, karena tidak biasanya anak kesehatan mampir ke tempat anak-anak teknik.

"Secara tiba-tiba Luhan bilang ia ingin membeli _bubble tea _di sini. Kau kan tahu, _bubble tea _fakultas teknik adalah yang paling terkenal!" jawab Minseok sambil menyeruput _bubble tea_-nya. "Wah, benar-benar enak!" lanjutnya lagi.

Jongin terkekeh kecil, "_Bubble tea _di sini memang yang paling enak, hyung!" ujarnya bangga.

"Oh, iya, mengapa Sehun tidak ke sini?" Minseok bertanya setelah menyadari sosok Sehun masih terdiam tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Jongin mengeluarkan cengirannya, "Lebih baik minta tolong Luhan-hyung yang memanggilnya." pintanya pada Minseok.

Awalnya Minseok terlihat keheranan, namun setelahnya ia tertawa kecil lalu mencolek Luhan yang tengah membayar segelas _bubble tea_.

Luhan menoleh.

Entah mengapa pemandangan Luhan yang menolehkan kepalanya, rambutnya yang terkibar indah, terlihat dalam mode _slow motion _dari pandangan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Oh, hai Jongin!"

Luhan yang terlihat terkejut melihat Jongin yang ada di hadapannya.

Luhan yang menyapa Jongin.

Terlihat begitu indah dan masih dalam mode _slow motion_ bagi Sehun yang masih terpaku.

Jongin terlihat mengucapkan sesuatu pada Luhan.

Sedetik kemudian kedua mata Luhan dan Sehun bertemu.

"Sehun!"

Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Sehun.

Sedangkan tangan yang satunya sedang memegang segelas _bubble tea_.

DEG!

"Sehun! Kenapa tidak ke sini?"

Oh, Luhan sedang menggoda Sehun supaya Sehun menghampirinya rupanya.

Apa?

Kau gila, Sehun!

"Sehuun!"

Luhan masih memanggil-manggil namanya.

Lihatlah, Luhan dengan _bubble tea _di tangannya.

Apa lagi yang lebih indah dari itu, Oh Sehun?

".. A-a-a.."

Bravo! Sehun kembali menjadi si gagap Sehun.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya melihat Sehun yang tengah memundurkan langkahnya.

"UWAAAAAAAA!"

Lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Sehun berlari dengan kencang. Meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang membulatkan mulutnya. Meninggalkan Minseok yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan. Dan Jongin yang–

–terbahak-bahak, "Itu yang kau sebut bukti, Oh Sehun? BWAHAHAHA!"

Luhan menarik-narik kecil ujung baju Jongin, "Uuh tuh kaan.. Sehun selalu begitu.. Dia benci aku ya? Ya, kaan?!" tak disangka, Luhan mengeraskan suaranya terkesan seperti sedang marah.

"Ani, ani, ani, hyung! Aku bersumpah, Sehun tidak membencimu! Percayalah padaku!" ujar Jongin di sela-sela tawanya.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Huh, baiklah-baiklaaah.."

'Sayang sekali si bayi itu tidak melihat ini!' pekik Jongin dalam hati begitu melihat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jaa, aku permisi dulu ne, hyung?"

Sebelum Jongin melangkahkan kakinya, Luhan kembali menarik ujung bajunya, "A-aku tahu Sehun suka sekali dengan _bubble tea_, tolong berikan ini padanya." Luhan menyodorkan segelas _bubble tea _pada Jongin.

Jongin terperangah. "W-waah kau baik sekali, hyung.." ujarnya sambil mengambil _bubble tea _dari tangan Luhan.

"Eung, waktu itu aku melihat gelas _bubble tea _yang sudah habis di meja Sehun. Jadi kupikir Sehun menyukai _bubble tea_." jelas Luhan.

'Oh Sehun, aku bersumpah kau adalah orang paling beruntung!' pikir Jongin. Ia masih tidak habis pikir mengapa ada orang sebaik Luhan yang memberi minuman kesukaan untuk orang yang selalu berteriak histeris padanya.

"Terima kasih banyak, hyung! Aku sangat yakin Sehun akan merasa begitu senang!" ujar Jongin lengkap dengan cengirannya.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, "A-apa kau yakin Sehun mau meminumnya..?"

"Yakin! Aku yakin 100000000 persen! Jangan khawatir, hyung!" ujar Jongin dengan semangat.

Mendengarnya, Luhan terkekeh kecil, "Baiklaaah.. Gomawo, Jongin-ah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

.

"Konstitusi yang dibuat pada tahun ini merupakan konstitusi hasil tiruan dari negara-negara di Eropa."

Sosok wanita paruh baya tengah mengajar di depan kelas menggunakan sebuah _projector_.

Terlihat semua mahasiswa tengah menyimak dengan serius. Terkecuali untuk seorang mahasiswa yang mempunyai tinggi yang menyaingi menara kembar Petronas.

Menara itu –maksudnya Wufan, tengah memandang sosok yang duduk di depannya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

Sosok yang duduk di depannya tak lain tak bukan adalah _roommate_-nya sendiri, Zhang Yixing.

Wufan masih tak bisa melupakan ucapan Yixing kemarin. Tentang hal-hal yaoi. Tentang target barunya. Tentang Joonmyeon.

Wufan masih tak mengerti mengapa temannya selama empat tahun ini menjadi seorang ehm –_gay_?

Merasa ada yang menatapnya, Yixing pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya begitu melihat Wufan yang menatapnya.

"–Kau.. Apa kau yakin soal ucapanmu..?"

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya, "Ucapanku?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak ingat."

"Apa, sih?" Yixing mulai risih.

Wufan terlihat tengah membentuk bibirnya menjadi huruf-huruf J-O-O-N-M-Y-E-O-N.

"Oh!" Yixing akhirnya mengerti maksud Wufan.

Wufan memberi tatapan _dasar-lemot_ padanya.

Yixing mendelik ke arah Wufan, "Kenapa aku harus tidak yakin?"

"Karena.. Yah.. Apakah secepat itu kau memutuskan bahwa sekarang kau menyukai lelaki?"

Yixing menghela napasnya pelan. Ia mengerti bahwa situasi seperti ini tak akan berjalan mudah. "_Yeah_. Aku yakin."

Giliran Wufan menghela napasnya, "Boleh kutahu alasannya?"

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang kyosunim terlebih dahulu. Setelah dirasa sang kyosunim tidak memperhatikan dirinya dan Wufan, ia kembali menoleh ke arah Wufan.

"Aku ingin sekali meng-'atasi' lelaki."

Apa?

Wufan mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tak begitu mengerti dengan ucapan Yixing.

"Meng-'atasi'?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Maksudku seme, _top_. Aku ingin sekali menjadi _top _dari seorang lelaki. Karena selama ini aku bosan bila selalu menjadi _top _dari wanita."

Wufan nampak ingin tertawa, "Hei, aku memang tak mengerti tentang istilah tentang yaoi, tapi aku mengerti lelaki mana saja yang terlihat cocok dan tidak cocok menjadi _top _atau apa tadi istilahnya? Seme?"

Yixing mengangguk seraya memanyunkan bibirnya, "Maksudmu aku tak cocok menjadi seorang seme?"

Wufan terkekeh pelan, "Dan kau bilang apa tadi? Meng-'atasi'? Kau yakin kau bisa meng-'atasi' seorang Kim Joonmyeon?" Wufan masih terkekeh.

Yixing semakin memaju-majukan bibirnya, "_We'll see, _Wu Yifan." ujarnya, lalu ia kembali fokus pada kuliah dari Kwon-kyosunim.

Wufan menyeringai lebar penuh remeh, "_Yeah, we'll see, _Zhang Yixing."

.

.

.

.

Kelas telah usai, mahasiswa segera menyerbu kantin. Berniat mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan. Tak terkecuali bagi Wufan dan Yixing. Mereka sedang duduk di sebuah meja kecil yang berkapasitas dua orang.

Wufan membuka suaranya, "Dengar, Xing, kalau kau serius ingin mendapatkan Joonmyeon lebih baik kau selidiki dulu hubungannya dengan seorang anak psikologi."

Yixing yang tengah meneguk minumannya berkata, "Hubungan? Anak psikologi? Apakah yang kau bilang kekasihnya itu anak psikologi?"

"Bukan. Ah, tak tahu. Yang kutahu katanya anak psikologi itu selalu bersamanya sepanjang waktu."

"Lalu? Apakah itu aneh? Kau juga selalu bersamaku sepanjang waktu–"

"Bukan seperti itu. Menurut kabar yang beredar di tengah-tengah anak-anak BEM, Joonmyeon dan anak psikologi itu nampak terlalu 'dekat'." potong Wufan lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Yixing menatap lurus ke arah Wufan.

Wufan terkekeh, "Bisa saja kalau mereka itu sama denganmu, kan? Oleh karena itu kau harus menyelidikinya dahulu."

"Kalau Joonmyeon itu sama denganku itu adalah sebuah keuntungan! Masalahnya ada di anak psikologi itu.." ujar Yixing seraya mengaduk-aduk _spaghetti_ pesanannya.

"Baiklah, kau akan membantuku menyelidiki mereka!" Yixing segera mengambil keputusan.

"UHUK!" Wufan tersedak begitu mendengar ucapan Yixing. "A-apa..? Aku?"

Yixing mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Ya! Kau!"

"Wow, wow, wow, mengapa cepat sekali mengambil keputusan–"

"AAAAAH!"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Wufan harus terpotong, kali ini oleh teriakan Yixing.

Yixing terlihat menunjuk ke arah seorang lelaki yang tengah berjalan bersama dengan lelaki lain. Mereka berdua terlihat sama pendeknya –maksudku kurang tinggi.

"Itu dia! Target didapatkan!" Yixing segera menarik tangan Wufan, kemudian berlari mengikuti sang target yang baru saja berlalu di hadapannya.

"_WHAT THE_!"

.

.

Yixing dan Wufan tengah menguntit seorang Kim Joonmyeon beserta temannya. Mereka menguntit dari jarak sejauh tujuh meter di belakang. Tak jarang mereka harus menyembunyikan wajah mereka saat Joonmyeon tidak sengaja menoleh ke belakang.

"Mau ke mana mereka..?" gumam Yixing.

Sementara Wufan sedang sibuk mengolah otaknya. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya pernah bertemu dengan sosok yang berjalan bersama Joonmyeon.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan BEM.

Sadar bahwa Yixing dan Wufan tak bisa masuk ke dalam sana –Yixing dan Wufan bukan seorang anggota BEM–, mereka memutuskan untuk menguping dari luar.

"Sedang apa mereka di dalam..?" Yixing menempelkan telinganya ke dinding, berniat menguping.

Sedangkan Wufan masih memijat-mijat keningnya. Ia benar-benar merasa mengenal teman Joonmyeon itu. ".. Psikologi.. Hmm.." gumamnya.

Yixing menyikut lengan Wufan, "Ada apa sih denganmu?"

Wufan menatap Yixing, "Aku merasa mengenal teman Joonmyeon itu.. Anak psikologi.. Ugh.. Soo.. Do.." ujarnya masih memijat-mijat keningnya.

"Ah! Do–"

"Kyungsoo-ya, mianhae, aku harus mengangkat telepon."

Ucapan Wufan terpotong saat suara Joonmyeon terdengar dari dalam.

"Do Kyungsoo! Ya, teman Joonmyeon itu bernama Kyungsoo!" pekik Wufan.

"Ssh! Nanti terdengar!" Yixing segera membekap mulut Wufan.

Beruntung Joonmyeon maupun temannya –Kyungsoo tak menyadarinya.

Joonmyeon tengah berjalan menuju pintu, tak menyadari ada dua orang yang sedang menguping dari balik pintu, lalu mengangkat teleponnya, "Yeoboseyo? Ne, ada apa?"

Yixing menelan salivanya dengan kasar. Ia berdoa semoga Joonmyeon tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Oh. Ya sudah kalau kau ingin datang menonton ya datang saja."

Datang? Siapa yang akan datang? –pikir Yixing.

"Nee." setelahnya Joonmyeon mengakhiri pembicaraan. Lalu ia kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Telepon dari Rongie-noona, ya, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Joonmyeon menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Joonmyeon mengangguk kecil tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya.

DEG!

Jantung Yixing berdegub kencang. Rongie-noona? Noona? Telepon dari 'noona'? Dalam kata lain yang menelepon Joonmyeon barusan adalah seorang..wanita, kan?

Kyungsoo terlihat menghela napasnya, "Seharusnya kau bersikap lebih lembut pada kekasihmu, hyung."

CETARRR! JLEGARR!

Perkataan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Yixing dan Wufan. 'Seharusnya kau bersikap lebih lembut pada kekasihmu, hyung.' sangat jelas. Jelas sekali.

Tubuh Yixing merasa kaku. Siapa yang tahu sekarang ini petir dan halilintar sedang menyambar-nyambar di dalam hatinya. Oh, ya, kalian pembaca mengetahuinya(?).

"Oh, begitu ya." ujar Joonmyeon dengan acuh.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Memang harus begitu, hyung. Kau sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama empat tahun!"

Joonmyeon memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dengan cepat, "Dia ingin ke sini hanya untuk bertemu dengan Sunggyu-hyung."

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya sekali lagi, "Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, hyung."

"Sudahlah, tak usah bicarakan dia." Joonmyeon beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Gawat!" Wufan segera menarik tubuh Yixing yang tengah lemas menjauh dari ruangan BEM.

Cklek!

Pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan sosok Joonmyeon yang tengah meninggalkan ruangan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Huft. _That was close_.." Wufan menyeka keringatnya. Dan beralih menatap Yixing, "..Xing?"

"Khuhuhuhu.."

JRENG!

Wufan hanya mendapat jawaban sebuah tawa menyeramkan yang keluar dari mulut Yixing.

"Kim Joonmyeon." Yixing menatap punggung Joonmyeon yang semakin menjauh, dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"AKAN KUBUAT KAU JATUH KE DALAM PELUKANKU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC XD

huwaaa jangan timpuk akuuu/?

tenang tenang, aku tekankan sekali lagi yaa ini yaoi sumpah yaoi(?) ;;;

walaupun di sini tertulis kekasih suho itu perempuan, tapi sebenernya ada sesuatu dari si suho yang mengharuskan dirinya mengakui bahwa ia adalah kekasih perempuan itu ;-; jadi intinya si suho dan perempuan itu bukan sepasang 'kekasih' kebaca kan dari sikapnya suho di atas :3

yah pokoknya simak aja chapter selanjutnya yang akan keluar tak lama lagi/? hoho XD di situ akan terkuak misteri/? dan rahasia joonmyeon XD


	8. Chapter 8

"–Akan kunyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan-hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

title: boffins's life

Disc: all charas belong to God.

Cast: EXO members

Other cast: find out!

Genre: friendship, romance, university(?) life, humour

Warning: YAOI. BL. shounen-ai. don't like don't read.

helaaaw ayem hir egein '-')/

seperti yang dijanjikan, ga lama banget kan ini aku muncul lagi/? wkwk

hahaha iya nih bener lay-nya ooc gitu yaa XD padahal niatku bikin lay yang apa adanya seperti yang asli/? tapi kalo ga menggebu2 gini gabisa dapetin mas junmyun dong : wkwk semangat teteh lay!/?

makasih buat yang udah kasih saran/kritik/masukan/ dan lain2 dan masih setia menunggu saya :") kkk

okedeh, presenting chapter 8!

enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Seharusnya kau bersikap lebih lembut pada kekasihmu, hyung."_

_._

_._

Perkataan Kyungsoo barusan terus berputar-putar di kepala Joonmyeon. Membuatnya semakin terkesan seperti 'kekasih' yang buruk. Sebenarnya, ia tak ingin memperdebatkan tentang hal ini. Ia tak suka bila ada seseorang yang bertanya-tanya 'apa kabar kekasihmu?' atau 'sudahkah kau meneleponnya hari ini?' atau hal lain yang menyangkut tentang 'kekasih'. Yah, walaupun memang yang mengetahui 'kekasih'-nya itu di universitas ini sangat sedikit. Dan Kyungsoo adalah salah satunya.

"Hhh.. Haruskah kusudahi masalah ini..?" Joonmyeon merebahkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur nan empuk miliknya.

"Tidak boleh! Kim Joonmyeon, kau tak boleh menyerah!" Joonmyeon mengepalkan satu tangannya di udara, dan memperagakan gerakan tangan 'fighting!'.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali menghela napasnya.

"Hahh.. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan orang-orang.." Joonmyeon memijat perlahan pelipisnya yang terasa begitu pening.

Sejenak, ia menatap _wallpaper smartphone_-nya. Tergambar tiga orang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah. Orang pertama yang terletak di sebelah kiri adalah Joonmyeon sendiri. Di sebelah kanan adalah Kyungsoo. Dan di antara mereka ada seorang perempuan cantik berambut panjang indah, pipi yang gembil, tengah menggandeng tangan Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo.

Joonmyeon menyunggingkan senyum sedihnya menatap layar _smartphone_-nya, "Aku telah merepotkanmu.. Dan juga Kyungsoo."

Lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya pada sebuah kalung yang berbandul potongan _puzzle _yang terdiam manis di atas meja belajarnya.

Joonmyeon beranjak untuk meraih kalung itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau terdiam di sini?" ujarnya pada kalung tersebut yang kini sudah berpindah tempat di atas tangannya.

.

"_Memang harus begitu, hyung. Kau sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama empat tahun!"_

.

Joonmyeon menyunggingkan senyumannya, "Empat tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Mengapa kau tetap bertahan denganku?"

Kemudian Joonmyeon membuka pengait kalung, dan melingkarkannya ke lehernya.

"Terima kasih atas segala kebaikanmu, Chorong."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Gymnasium, Seoul National University_.

05.02. p.m.

"Oke, _team_! Tadi itu tembakan yang bagus!" Baekhyun menaikkan kedua ibu jarinya pada Sehun dan Jongin yang masih sibuk mengatur napas mereka.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar pujian yang terlontar dari sunbaenya yang pendek –maksudku kurang tinggi, "Apakah kami sekarang sudah setara dengan Chanyeol-hyung atau Minho-hyung atau Wufan-hyung?"

Baekhyun menyeringai lebar, "Kupikir iya!"

"Aniyaa! Masih cepat seratus tahun untuk bisa setara denganku!" sanggah Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Kau jangan terlalu pede, tiang!" Baekhyun segera menyikut lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menggumamkan kata '_ouch_!'.

"Sudahlah. Intinya Sehun dan Jongin adalah anak-anak berbakat." sela Wufan sambil mendelik tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang mengelus-elus lengannya. Ia masih terngiang-ngiang kejadian tentang Tao. Dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak membicarakannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Umm, tapi mengapa Sehun hari ini tidak seperti biasanya?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sudah berhenti menyikut Chanyeol menepuk telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya, "Oh, iya! Untung kau bertanya, Yeol. Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama padamu, Sehun-ah. Biasanya dengan sekali lompatan kau dapat memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Tadi kau butuh tiga sampai empat kali lompatan baru kau dapat memasukkan bola. Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?"

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Wufan menatap Sehun yang sedang meluruskan kedua kakinya dan menyeka keringatnya. Sedangkan Jongin menyeringai penuh arti.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa, hyung.." jawab Sehun dengan terbata-bata.

Tentu saja ketiga hyungnya tidak percaya. Sehun terbata-bata padahal tidak ada Luhan di sini.

"Perlukah kupasangkan alat deteksi kebohongan padamu?" ujar Wufan.

Mendengarnya, Sehun hanya mengusap tengkuknya dan menelan salivanya dengan kasar.

"I-itu.."

"Hun, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." tiba-tiba Jongin menyodorkan segelas _bubble tea._

Sehun yang melihat minuman favoritnya tentu saja langsung sumringah, "Ini bagianku untuk hari ini, kan?" ia mengambil _bubble tea _itu dengan cepat dari tangan Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh, "Karena kau sudah dapat, aku tak harus memberimu jatah untuk hari ini."

Sehun yang tengah menyeruput _bubble tea_-nya menoleh ke arah Jongin, "Maksudmu? Ini bukan _bubble tea _taruhan biasa darimu?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, kemudian kembali menyeringai. "Coba tebak."

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan juga Wufan hanya terdiam mendengar percakapan kedua hoobaenya. Mereka pikir ini akan menarik.

"Dari siapa? Apakah ini darimu, Baekhyun-hyung?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Chanyeol-hyung? Wufan-hyung?"

Chanyeol dan Wufan serempak menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu menatap _bubble tea _di tangannya. "Ini dari siapa..?"

"Kau melupakan seseorang." celetuk Jongin.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Melupakan.. Siapa..?"

Seringai Jongin semakin lebar. "Coba ingat-ingat. Siapa saja di sini yang pernah melihatmu meminum _bubble tea_?"

Sehun nampak berpikir. Ia menggunakan jari tangannya untuk menghitung siapa saja yang pernah melihatnya meminum _bubble tea_.

"Ng.. Kau, Baekhyun-hyung, Chanyeol-hyung, Wufan-hyung, Jongdae-hyung –ah! Jongdae-hyung?"

Jongin kembali menggeleng.

Kening Sehun kembali mengerenyit, "Siapa lagi..?"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Tidakkah kau merasakan kehangatan-'nya' saat kau meneguk _bubble tea_ itu?"

Air muka Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Wufan tiba-tiba berubah. Sepertinya mereka mengetahui siapa pemberi _bubble tea _itu.

"Ah, aku tahu!" pekik Baekhyun lengkap dengan cengirannya.

"Aku juga! Aku juga!" Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Sedangkan Wufan tertawa perlahan, "Kau harus berterima kasih padanya, Hun. Dia benar-benar sangat baik padamu."

Sehun masih terjebak dalam kebingungannya.

"Apa maksudnya..?"

Jongin yang tidak tahan dengan Sehun yang _clueless _menepuk bahu Sehun perlahan, "Ya! Ini adalah pemberian 'nona cantik'-mu, Hun!"

DEG!

Betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat mendengar bahwa 'nona cantik' yang memberikan _bubble tea _kepadanya. Rona merah keluar dari kedua pipinya. Mulutnya menganga dengan lebar.

Jongin segera tertawa lepas melihat reaksi Sehun.

"Aigooo, Sehun! 'Nona cantik'-mu begitu memperhatikanmu!" Chanyeol menaikturunkan kedua alisnya, berniat menggoda Sehun.

"Sehun-ah! Betapa beruntungnya dirimu!" Baekhyun ikut menggoda Sehun.

Sementara objek yang digoda sedang sibuk menggumamkan kata 'jinjjayo?' berulang-ulang.

"Sepertinya ia menyukaimu, Hun."

DEG!

Pernyataan terakhir Wufan sukses membuat seorang Oh Sehun merah sempurna.

"Ka-kalian jangan menggodaku terus!" Sehun berteriak sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang masih berwarna merah.

Ketiga hyungnya dan Jongin malah semakin mengeraskan tawa mereka. Mereka berpikir bahwa Sehun kelewat lucu.

"Ugh.." Sehun yang masih menahan malu menatap _bubble tea _pemberian Luhan di tangannya.

"Waeyo, Hun? Tak mau dihabiskan? Kalau begitu untukku saja!" ujar Jongin seraya mengambil _bubble tea _dari tangan Sehun.

Sehun terperanjat, "E-eh! Ini milikku!" ia merebut kembali _bubble tea _dari tangan Jongin.

Jongin mengeluarkan cengirannya, "Habiskan, ne? Luhan-hyung pasti senang."

Blush!

Yak, Kim Jongin, kau semakin memperparah merah-merah di wajah tampan Sehun.

Tanpa mempedulikan tawa dan ucapan hyung-hyungnya, Sehun kembali menyeruput _bubble tea_-nya.

"Luhan-hyung.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Student's Dorm, Seoul National University_

06.53 p.m.

"Lu, boleh bicara sebentar?"

Minseok membalikkan badannya dan memanggil Luhan yang sedang menulis sesuatu di atas _notes_-nya.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Minseok dan tersenyum, "Ne, Min? Mau bicara apa?"

Minseok meletakkan dagunya ke atas sofa yang tengah ia duduki, kemudian menyeringai, "Tentang tadi sore."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "Ada apa dengan tadi sore?"

Minseok semakin melebarkan seringainya. "_Bubble tea_."

"Oh, ya. Kenapa dengan _bubble tea_? Kau suka, ya? Kalau begitu besok kita pergi membelinya lagi." ujar Luhan lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya.

Minseok mengaga. Dia lupa bahwa temannya yang satu ini memang kelewat polos.

"Maksudku bukan sepenuhnya seperti itu.."

"Lalu?" Luhan semakin bingung dengan temannya yang bulat itu. –ehm oke, maaf.

"Issh.. Kau lemot sekali, Lu!" gerutu Minseok yang sudah gemas dengan kepolosan Luhan.

Luhan merasa bahwa dirinya tidak lemot, melemparkan sebuah penghapus ke arah Minseok, "Enak saja! Memangnya kau sendiri tidak lemot?" protesnya seraya memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya.

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya agar tak terkena lemparan penghapus Luhan, kemudian mengambil sebuah bantal dan melemparkannya balik ke arah Luhan.

"Ya! Kau ingin perang bantal, eoh?" Luhan berhasil menangkap bantal lemparan Minseok dengan baik.

"Kau itu sebenarnya benar-benar tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti?" gerutu Minseok lagi.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa sih maksudmu?"

Minseok mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi, "Baiklah, baiklah! Langsung saja. Apa kau menyukai Sehun?"

Sejenak Luhan terdiam. Ia menempelkan pulpen yang sedang ia pegang ke atas bibirnya. Lalu tanpa ragu lagi menjawab, "Tentu!"

Minseok menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap Luhan, "J-e-o-n-g-m-a-l-y-o?"

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak menyukai anak semanis Sehun?"

TOENG(?)

Minseok kembali kehilangan keseimbangannya mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Bukan yang seperti itu.."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya kembali, "Jadi yang seperti apa?"

Minseok kembali menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

"Doojoon-hyung atau Sehun?"

Eh?

Doojoon?

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar ucapan Minseok yang seakan menyuruhnya untuk memilih di antara Doojoon atau Sehun.

"Doojoon-hyung bermain sepak bola dengan sangat keren. Aku menyukainya. Dan Sehun juga bermain basket dengan sangat keren. Aku pun menyukainya."

TOENG (lagi).

Minseok menepuk dahinya. Mengapa aku mempunyai teman yang sangat lemot –pikirnya.

Luhan yang keheranan akhirnya membuka suaranya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?"

Minseok menghela napasnya, kemudian kembali menatap Luhan. "Karena tak biasanya kau begitu memperhatikan orang selain Doojoon-hyung."

Sedetik kemudian semburat merah tipis keluar dari kedua pipi Luhan.

Minseok mendengus, "Kau sepertinya begitu perhatian pada Sehun, padahal anak itu selalu kabur saat melihatmu. Perhatian adalah tanda bahwa kau menyukai orang itu. Dan karena aku belum pernah melihat kau begitu perhatian pada orang selain Doojoon-hyung makanya aku bertanya."

Luhan kembali merona mendengar ucapan Minseok, "A-aku hanya mengagumi Doojoon-hyung karena kupikir ia keren." sanggahnya.

Minseok menyunggingkan senyumannya, "Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apakah kau hanya mengagumi anak itu?"

Dan Minseok berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat rona merah Luhan semakin berwarna merah.

"Ma-maksudmu, apa, sih? Aku menyukai Sehun dan Doojoon-hyung sama seperti aku menyukaimu, Jongdae, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Wufan, dan teman-teman yang lain!" elak Luhan. Kemudian ia kembali fokus dengan kegiatannya menulis.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Minseok tengah berpikir bahwa temannya sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang hoobae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Don't care what is written in your history_

_As long as you here with me_

_I don't care who you are_

_Where you're from_

_What you did_

_As long as you love me_

(Backstreet Boys – As Long As You Love Me)

Wufan sedang merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur nyaman miliknya. Kedua tangannya ia jadikan tumpuan kepalanya. Wajahnya tertutup dengan sebuah buku tentang konstitusi yang sudah bosan dibacanya. Kedua telinganya dilindungi oleh sebuah _earphone _yang tersemat di dalam lubang telinganya.

_Air Conditioner _yang menyala dengan kencang, kasur yang empuk, lagu yang enak, dan tidak adanya Yixing semakin menambah kebahagiaan seorang Wu Yifan.

Namun sayang. Belum sempat Wufan sukses melayang ke alam mimpinya, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa _roommate_-nya yang tercinta telah kembali dari acara belanja.

BLAM!

"AKU PULAANG~!"

_Hooray, _Yixing telah kembali!

"Ck.." Wufan mendecak mendengar suara Yixing yang melebihi suara dari mp3 _player_-nya.

"Coba tebak apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun harus membeli stok _eyeliner_-nya lagi karena stok sebelumnya dijadikan alat lukis oleh Chanyeol dan Jongdae! Menggelikan sekali!" Yixing terus mengoceh sambil mengeluarkan belanjaannya yang ia beli bersama Baekhyun.

Yixing yang juga adalah seorang mahasiswa politik tahun keempat sangat mengenal para anggota klub basket. Terutama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Pernah kukatakan bahwa Jongdae hanyalah seorang tim hore, bukan? Namun karena Jongdae terlalu sering bersama dengan klub basket, ia diangkat menjadi pra-anggota.

Wufan memutar bola matanya bosan. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar cerita tentang _eyeliner _Baekhyun itu dahulu. _Deja vu_, nak Wufan.

Yixing tengah mencuci sayuran dan menyiapkan sebuah talenan untuk memotong-motong sayuran itu.

Wufan melepas _earphone_-nya dan beranjak menghampiri Yixing yang sekarang bersiap untuk memasak.

"Xing." panggil Wufan seraya menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di atasnya.

"Apa?"

Wufan menggaruk kepalanya sebentar. Ia terlihat ragu-ragu untuk bertanya.

"Mengenai kejadian tadi siang.. Uhm.."

"Apa?"

Wufan meneguk salivanya dengan berat, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kekasih Joonmyeon.. Ternyata itu bukan sekedar isu.."

CLING!

Mata Wufan membulat saat melihat Yixing tengah mengacungkan sebuah pisau. Segera ia mengambil langkah mundur.

TOK! TOK!

Ternyata Yixing cuma hendak memotong sayuran. Namun mengapa kencang sekali suaranya?

Wufan masih tak berani berkata apa-apa.

"Kekasih, ya."

Secara tiba-tiba Yixing bergumam sedikit keras(?).

TOK!

Ia kembali memotong sayuran dengan tenaga yang kuat.

"Aku tak peduli. Pokoknya aku akan mendapatkan Joonmyeon." lanjutnya dengan tegas.

Wufan masih terlalu takut untuk berkata apa-apa. Ia memutuskan untuk diam saja dan menunggu Yixing selesai menyiapkan makan malam.

'Menakutkan..'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Student's Dorm, Seoul National University_

05.45 a.m.

Pagi menjelang. Matahari sudah keluar dari peraduannya dan mulai menyinari dunia. Ayam telah berkokok menyambut kedatangan sang surya. Saatnya aktivitas dimulai kembali.

"Nyem nyem.. Kyungsoo-hyung.. Emhh.."

Tidak, tidak, jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu. Yang barusan itu suara Jongin. Suara igauan Jongin. Benar, ia masih tidur pulas.

Pindah ke kasur sebelahnya. Ada Sehun si anak manis yang juga masih tertidur. Oh, tidak, Sehun sudah membuka kedua matanya. Tunggu dulu, mengapa matanya berwarna merah?

"Kyungsoo-hyung, terimalah cintaku~"

Jongin masih mengigau tentang Kyungsoo. Membuat eneg seorang Oh Sehun yang mendengarnya.

Setelah melihat jam yang terpampang indah di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 05.45 a.m., Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Ireona!"

Tak bergeming.

"_Wake up, you lazy!_"

Masih tak bergeming.

Hilang kesabaran, Sehun menggelindingkan tubuh Jongin.

BRUK!

"Aduh!"

Sukses, Jongin akhirnya bangun.

Setelah itu Sehun kembali duduk di atas kasurnya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan protes dan umpatan yang dilayangkan Jongin.

Dengan masih mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sukses mencium lantai, Jongin merasakan ada yang aneh pada Sehun.

Tumben dia tak banyak bicara –gumam Jongin.

Jongin melompat ke atas kasurnya, dan bertanya, "Ada apa denganmu, Hun? Ngomong-ngomong tadi itu sakit."

Sehun hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oi?"

Sehun tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Ia malah beranjak dan mengambil handuk lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Jongin bertanya-tanya sendiri melihat kelakuan Sehun yang tidak biasanya.

Kedua matanya menangkap sebuah sedotan berwarna hijau menyembul dari balik tumpukan buku di meja belajar Sehun.

Merasa akan menemukan sesuatu, Jongin segera beranjak dan menghampiri sedotan itu.

Setelah menyingkirkan buku-buku, ia menemukan sebuah gelas _bubble tea _bekas minum yang ia yakini adalah gelas _bubble tea _pemberian Luhan kemarin.

Sebuah seringai terukir di bibirnya, "Bahkan kau tetap menyimpan sedotannya, Hun. Akhirnya kau menyadari perasaanmu sendiri."

Jongin terkekeh, "Apa tak sebaiknya ditaruh ke dalam kotak kaca?"

Setelah puas memandang gelas _bubble tea _itu, Jongin merapikan kembali meja belajar Sehun. Tanpa disengaja, secarik kertas kecil terjatuh.

"Eoh?" Jongin berjongkok dan mengambil kertas itu.

Cengirannya semakin lebar saat membaca apa yang tertulis di dalam kertas itu.

Tertulis hangul nama 'Luhan' di dalamnya. Lengkap dengan embel 'hyung' dan apa ini gambar di sebelahnya?

Ah, sebuah gambar hati.

Dan Jongin tak perlu lagi menebak siapa penulisnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menaruh kertas itu ke dalam sakunya, dan menunggu Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi untuk sebuah pertanggungjawaban.

Lima menit setelahnya, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya masih datar seperti saat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Namun tetap tampan. Lupakan kalimat sebelumnya.

Sehun hendak menggantung handuknya sebelum ia melihat _roommate_-nya sedang menyeringai aneh ke arahnya. Itu membuatnya mual.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" cetus Sehun.

Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah menyeringai semakin lebar.

Sehun mendengus kasar, "Kau terlihat sungguh aneh."

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa, Jongin segera mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang ia temui tadi dan menunjukkannya kepada Sehun.

"Ini apa?"

JRENG.

Betapa terkejutnya Sehun. Lihatlah, kedua matanya sudah menyaingi Kyungsoo.

"HUWAAAAAA!" tanpa babibu, Sehun merebut kertas itu dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya.

Jongin langsung tertawa keras.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau duga..!" bela Sehun, lengkap dengan rona merah di seluruh wajahnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku duga?" goda Jongin di sela-sela tawanya.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Rona merah semakin terlihat di wajahnya. Ia juga tak bisa lagi mengontrol detak jantungnya. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai turun dari pelipisnya.

"Sudahlah, Oh Sehun. Kau harus mengakuinya bahwa kau memang menyukai Luhan-hyung."

DEG!

Sudah tak bisa lagi mengelak, nak Sehun.

"Ba-ba-baiklah.. A-aku me-mengakuinya.."

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Sehun, "Apa? Mengakui apa?" godanya.

Dengan mengerahkan seluruh keberanian, Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap lurus ke arah Jongin dan berteriak, "Aku mengakuinya! Aku menyukai Luhan-hyung!"

Dan tawa Jongin semakin meledak.

"HUAHAHAHA! Akhirnya Sehun menyadari perasaannya!"

Sehun sudah merasa seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengakui bahwa ia menyukai seseorang. Lelaki pula.

"Kau puas sekarang, Jongin?" ujarnya dengan ketus.

Jongin menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun, "Tidak sebelum kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya."

"APA?!"

JEDARR!

"A-a-aku ti-tidak–"

"Hei, jangan jadi pengecut! Apa kau tak ingin memberitahu perasaanmu pada Luhan-hyung? Perasaanmu yang sudah kau bangun mati-matian! Ingat jerih payahmu sampai akhirnya kau memutuskan bahwa kau memang menyukai Luhan-hyung! Ingat sikapmu yang selalu menghindari Luhan-hyung! Jangan sampai Luhan-hyung berpikir lagi bahwa kau membencinya." ujar Jongin panjang lebar dan berhasil membuat pikiran Sehun terbuka.

"A-apa Luhan-hyung pernah berpikir bahwa aku membencinya..?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Dua kali."

JEDARR!

"Mwo?! ARGH! A-apa yang sudah kulakukan..? Aku yakin, Luhan-hyung pasti membenciku sekarang..!" Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Jongin mencengkram bahu Sehun dengan kuat, "Apakah ada orang yang selalu menyapa seseorang yang dibencinya? Apakah ada orang yang memberi minuman kesukaan pada orang yang dibencinya?"

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Kau harus membuktikan sendiri, Luhan-hyung membencimu atau tidak!" Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya.

Sehun menghela napasnya, lalu menatap serius ke arah Jongin. "Baiklah.. Akan kunyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan-hyung!"

.

.

.

.

12.22 a.m.

"APA?! JADI SEHUN SUDAH MEMUTUSKAN AKAN MENYATAKAN PERASAAN PADA LUHAN-HYUNG?! HUWAAAAA! AKHIRNYAAA!"

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae berteriak-teriak dan menari-nari setelah mendengar cerita Jongin.

"Ssst! Jangan berteriak-teriak, hyung!" ujar Sehun dengan panik, ia tak ingin seluruh universitas mengetahuinya.

"Mianhaeee! Kami terlalu girang!" ujar ketiga _megaphone _serentak.

Sehun hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan malu.

Sementara Wufan hanya terdiam dan menatap kelima hoobaenya satu per satu.

Jongin? Sedang sibuk menggoda Sehun.

Sehun? Ah, anak itu sedang dalam mode jatuh cinta.

Chanyeol? Cengirannya melebihi lima jari, bahkan sebuah parabola dapat masuk ke dalamnya.

Baekhyun? Sedang sibuk memuji-muji sosok Luhan agar Sehun semakin terpikat. Seperti; 'Aih, Luhan-hyung itu sangat cantik!' atau 'Sehun-ah! Kau beruntung!'.

Jongdae? Kotak TV itu tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin.

Wufan menghela napasnya. Ia tak menduga bahwa Sehun sama seperti Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Yixing. _Gay_.

Wufan mengetahui ketertarikan seksual Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang menyimpang sejak dulu. Dirinya menyadari tingkah laku mereka yang berbeda di hadapan Baekhyun. Dan Wufan segera memutuskan bahwa mereka menyukai Baekhyun. Sementara Yixing –ah, _roommate_-nya itu kan sudah bicara blak-blakan padanya.

Memang, Wufan selalu menggoda Sehun dengan Luhan. Namun ia sama sekali tak berpikiran bahwa Sehun akan benar-benar menyukai Luhan. Tidak pernah berpikir tentang itu sama sekali.

"Hahh.." Wufan menghela napasnya dengan berat. Hal itu mengundang pertanyaan dari kelima hoobaenya.

"Waeyo, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun pertama kali.

"Kau seperti seorang ahjussi yang sedang memikul beban berat!" ujar Chanyeol.

'Bebannya itu kau.' pikir Wufan. Ia masih saja teringat kejadian tentang Tao itu. Hei, dengan terus memikirkan Tao bukankah berarti Wufan juga sama seperti Sehun, Yixing, Chanyeol, dan Jongdae? Tidak. Wufan adalah lelaki normal. Itu menurutnya.

"Kau tidak ikut senang tentang Sehun-Luhan, hyung?"

Pertanyaan Jongdae barusan sedikit menancap di hatinya. Ia tak ingin membuat Sehun merasa bahwa dirinya adalah hyung yang dingin dan acuh pada hoobaenya sendiri. Namun ia juga merasa tak seharusnya Sehun menjadi.._gay_.

"A-ah, tentu saja aku senang. Semoga kau berhasil, Hun."

Sebuah ucapan palsu terlontar dari bibir Wufan. Biarlah dia berbohong sedikit, yang penting Sehun merasa senang.

Sehun kembali merona dan mengangguk kecil.

Ugh, mengapa ini menjadi semakin rumit..? –pikir Wufan.

"Nah, kalau begitu segeralah cari Luhan-hyung!" titah Baekhyun pada Sehun yang masih merona.

Sehun terlihat sedikit gelagapan, "M-mwo? Se-sekara–"

"WU YIFAAAAN!"

Mendadak, meja mereka dikagetkan dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba dari Zhang Yixing.

BRAK!

Yixing menggebrak meja dan segera menarik lengan Wufan dengan terburu-buru.

"Wow, wow! Jangan terburu-buru, Xing!" tanya Wufan sambil menarik kembali lengannya.

Kelima hoobae mereka hanya melihat dengan mata yang membulat dan mulut yang membentuk huruf 'O' besar.

"Harus bergegas sebelum –oh, kalian pasti Jongin dan Sehun si anak baru itu, kan? Perkenalkan aku Zhang Yixing dari politik tahun keempat!" Yixing melihat sosok Jongin dan Sehun lalu segera memperkenalkan dirinya.

Jongin dan Sehun yang tersadar segera membalas, "N-ne! Salam kenal juga, hyung!"

"Baiklah perkenalan selesai! Kita harus pergi sekarang!" Sebelum Yixing menarik lengan Wufan pergi, Wufan menahannya, "Pergi ke mana?"

"Kau kan sudah berjanji akan membantuku mencari informasi tentang anak psikologi itu!"

DEG!

Tubuh Jongin membatu saat mendengar Yixing berkata tentang 'anak psikologi'.

"Kapan aku berjanji?!" protes Wufan.

"Ah, sudahlah! Barusan aku melihat Joonmyeon kembali berjalan dengan anak psikologi itu! Cepat! Kita harus mengikutinya!"

DEG! DEG!

'Joonmyeon..!' tanpa disadari, Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang ia yakini sedang terbakar amarah. Ingin sekali ia menyiramnya dengan seember air. Lupakan.

"Kami permisi dulu!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yixing berhasil membawa Wufan pergi.

"H-hyung..?!" teriakan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae pun dihiraukan oleh Yixing.

"Apa yang direncanakan oleh Yixing-hyung sampai melibatkan Wufan-hyung?" Baekhyun bertanya-tanya yang langsung disambut oleh Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang mengedikkan bahu mereka.

Sehun hanya terdiam tak mengerti sebelum Jongin menarik lengannya menyusul Yixing dan Wufan.

"Kita kejar mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC XD

okedeeh akhirnya sehun ngaku jugaaa /sujud syukur/ wkwk lagian siapa yang gatahan sama pesona luhan-eonni /eh/ oke, luhan jangan menatapku dengan tatapan _gue-manly-tau_.

bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah ini? apakah sehun berhasil menembak luhan? apakah akan ada kaisoo momen selanjutnya? /plak/ wkwk maafkan diriku yang belum mengadakan kaisoo momen ;; kaisoo itu pasangan keramat di cerita ini, jadi paling misterius(?) /sok misterius/ wkwk pokoknya tenang aja, masdio cuma milik bangjongin/? XD wkk

makasih buat semuanya yang masih setia membaca cerita abal yang sok misterius ini n(_ _)n /bows/

last word, tengkyuh:*


	9. Chapter 9

"–Jangan pernah bicara denganku lagi!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

title: boffins's life

Disc: all charas belong to God.

Cast: EXO members

Other cast: find out!

Genre: friendship, romance, university(?) life, humour

Warning: YAOI. BL. shounen-ai. don't like don't read.

aim hir egeein ga bosen kaaan /.\ wkk

iya nih kris dasar sok/?wkwk

ohiya kalo masalah suho tenang aja, kan aku pernah bilang kalo suho itu 'ada apa-apanya' bahkan dia lebih sesuatu daripada si canyol/? jadi tenang aja ya, aku juga ga jahat kok sama teteh lay :3 /kedip/?

tumben ya saya apdet satu ff cepet.../hening/

sayang ide cerita ini masih anget banget, jadi bener2 langsung ditumpahkan saja/? wkk

yaudah, presenting chapter 9!

enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sehun hanya terdiam tak mengerti sebelum Jongin menarik lengannya menyusul Yixing dan Wufan._

"_Kita kejar mereka."_

.

.

.

.

Kini Jongin dan Sehun tengah mengendap-endap di belakang duo keong racun Wufan-Yixing yang sedang mengikuti para tersangka, Joonmyeon-Kyungsoo. Jongin memutuskan untuk mengendap-endap tanpa ketahuan Wufan dan Yixing karena ia sangat ingin tahu ada hubungan apa Joonmyeon dengan Yixing.

"Psst, Jong! Kenapa kita harus mengendap-endap?"

"Kecilkan suaramu!" Jongin menoleh dan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, mengisyaratkan agar Sehun mengecilkan suaranya agar tak terdengar.

"Jawab aku, mengapa kita tidak bergabung saja dengan Wufan-hyung dan Yixing-hyung? Mengapa harus mengendap-endap?" tanya Sehun sambil menggerutu kecil, ia tak suka harus mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Joonmyeon yang terletak sekitar 13 meter darinya. "Instingku mengatakan bahwa kita harus mengendap-endap."

"Mengapa harus mempercayai instingmu? Memang instingmu pernah benar?" gerutu Sehun.

Jongin mendesis, "Untuk masalah Kyungsoo-hyung instingku tak akan salah."

"Banyak gaya sekali kau, Jong." cibir Sehun.

Jongin tak menanggapi lagi ucapan Sehun. Ia memilih untuk kembali fokus pada sasarannya, Kim Joonmyeon yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan belahan jiwanya –oke ini terdengar alay.

Samar-samar Jongin mendengar bisik-bisik dari duo keong racung Wufan-Yixing yang berdiri sekitar 4 meter darinya.

"Kali ini kau mau apa lagi, Xing?"

Yixing tak menjawab. Dia sedang sibuk memperhatikan Joonmyeon dari atas sampai bawah. Dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Oh, lihatlah, dahinya yang lebar nan mempesona. Senyumannya yang sangat meneduhkan –walaupun bukan ditujukan untuk Yixing–. Siluet wajahnya dari samping. Sungguh, Yixing sangat menyukai sosok Joonmyeon yang berada di depannya. Dan sungguh, Yixing ingin sekali menerobos di tengah-tengah Joonmyeon dan si anak psikologi yang menurutnya menderita kelebihan mata –oke, tak ada istilah seperti itu.

"Kau mau bukti apa lagi dari Joonmyeon?"

Terkutuklah kau, Wufan!

Suara besar Wufan mengganggu kegiatan menyenangkan yang sedang dilakukan oleh Yixing, menatap Kim Joonmyeon. Dan Yixing sangat tidak menyukainya. Wufan boleh saja bernapas lega karena Yixing tidak membawa satu pun benda tajam. (bercanda)

Yixing menatap Wufan dengan tatapan mendelik. Wufan yang mengerti arti tatapan Yixing segera berkata, "Kau kan dengar sendiri, kekasih Joonmyeon itu bukan sekedar isu."

Telinga Jongin melebar saat mendengar ucapan Wufan yang memang sengaja ia dengar. Begitu pun dengan Sehun.

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Wufan. "Mereka akan segera berpisah. Aku yakin itu."

Wufan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Walaupun mereka benar-benar akan berpisah, namun bagaimana caranya agar Joonmyeon bisa kau dapatkan? Sementara Joonmyeon itu normal–"

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat ia jatuh dalam pesonaku. Iya, aku akan membuatnya merasa benar-benar 'normal' di dalam pelukan Zhang Yixing!" ujar Yixing sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Makin melebarlah telinga Jongin dan Sehun.

Wufan membulatkan kedua matanya sambil terpaku menatap _roommate_-nya yang begitu bersemangat dalam mengejar cinta.

Belum sempat Wufan berkomentar apa-apa, Yixing menarik-narik ujung bajunya, "Hei, lihat! Sepertinya mereka sedang berbicara sesuatu!"

Dari kejauhan, mereka melihat Joonmyeon sedang memperlihatkan sebuah kalung yang dipakainya pada Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang dikatakan oleh Joonmyeon yang membuat Kyungsoo begitu bahagia. Bahkan mereka bersumpah melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Setelah muncul rona merah tersebut, Joonmyeon segera menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyungsoo, yang malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin merona. Sontak, hal ini menimbulkan tanda tanya dan rasa penasaran yang sangat hebat dalam diri Yixing dan juga Jongin yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Satu pertanyaan yang terlintas dari kepala mereka: apa sebenarnya hubungan antara Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo?

Wufan, masih dengan matanya yang membulat, menatap Yixing yang notabene lebih pendek darinya sehingga ia harus sedikit menunduk.

"Xi–"

"Khuhuhuhu.. Mengapa ini semakin menarik saja?"

GLEK!

Wufan menelan salivanya dengan kasar saat mendengar ucapan Yixing yang layaknya seorang tokoh antagonis dalam animasi.

Sementara Sehun dapat mendengar suara gemeretakan gigi dari Jongin yang mungkin saja kepalanya sedang mengeluarkan asap dikarenakan kecemburuannya terhadap pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Dengan takut-takut Sehun memanggil Jongin, "Hei, Jong. Gwaenchana..?"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun, Sehun bersiap untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari amukan Jongin–

"Wae? Aku tidak apa-apa."

–eh?

Bukan begini, seharusnya Jongin mengamuk. Menghancurkan seluruh universitas. Oke, tidak. Setidaknya Sehun kira Jongin akan menggerutu.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau sakit, Jong?"

Jongin malah tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang begitu polos. "Sakit? Kalau kau bertanya di mana yang sakit, yaitu di sini." Jongin menunjuk dada sebelah kirinya, "Namun aku tidak sepantasnya terus-menerus memperlihatkan kesakitanku. Sakit, memang, tapi kurasa aku harus melawan rasa sakit itu." lanjutnya seraya tersenyum aneh.

Sehun terbengong. Ia merasa sifat Jongin berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya.

"Jong–"

"Harus kubuktikan sendiri." tiba-tiba saja Jongin berjalan menghampiri Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo yang masih asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Benar.

Berjalan.

Jongin berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri.

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang bersama Joonmyeon.

Sehun benar-benar berpikir bila Jongin sudah gila.

BRUK!

Jongin menabrakkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Wufan dan Yixing yang berada di depannya dengan sengaja. Sontak, hal ini mengejutkan Wufan dan juga Yixing.

"Eh? Jongin?" ujar mereka serempak.

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan dari kedua hyungnya, Jongin terus melaju. Sasarannya sudah di depan mata.

"Kenapa anak itu tiba-tiba muncul? Mau apa dia?"

"Ehm, hyung? Boleh kujelaskan kebingungan kalian?" Sehun yang setia mengekor Jongin muncul di tengah-tengah Wufan dan Yixing.

"Eeh kau juga ada, Hun?" Wufan kembali terkejut. Sementara Yixing hanya membulatkan bibirnya.

Sehun menghela napasnya, "Jadi selama ini penyebab semuanya adalah Kyungsoo-hyung."

Wufan dan Yixing mengerutkan kening, "Penyebab apa maksudmu?"

Sehun menepuk dahinya perlahan. "Oh, ya, kalian bukan saksi atas kelakuan Jongin selama ini."(?)

Wufan makin mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau bicara apa sih?"

Tanpa melihat ke arah Wufan, Sehun menunjuk Jongin dengan dagunya, "Lihat saja, hyung."

Wufan, Yixing, dan juga Sehun segera mengambil posisi ternyaman untuk melihat Jongin yang saat ini sudah sampai di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Terlihat Jongin sedang membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon.

Sehun menyeringai, '_Showtime~_'

.

.

.

.

"Baek."

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menyoret-nyoret kertas kemudian memanggilnya.

Tak ada jawaban

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun masih sibuk menyoret-nyoret.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Idem.

"Ya! Bantet! Aku memanggilmu!"

PLETAK!

Sebuah pulpen sukses melayang ke kepala Chanyeol.

"Aku juga dengar!" Baekhyun menoleh dan menggerutu ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepalanya serta memanyunkan bibirnya, "Jawab dong kalau kau dengar.."

"Ya sudah, aku jawab, ada apa Park Chanyeol _roommate_-ku yang tampan?" cibir Baekhyun.

Mendengar kata 'tampan' dari bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyeringai lebar. "Akhirnya kau mengakui bahwa aku memang tampan."

Baekhyun menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Kenapa kau terlahir narsis sekali, sih?"

"Salahkan dirimu yang begitu manis sehingga membuatku selalu ingin menggodamu."

DEG!

Eh, apa? Telinga Baekhyun tidak salah dengar, kan?

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Apa katamu?"

Chanyeol tertawa lebar, "Tak ada pengulangan!"

Baekhyun melempar Chanyeol dengan sebuah buku.

"Aw! Kalau kena itu akan sakit, Baek!"

"Salahmu kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan! Sudah, pergi sana!" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan kembali sibuk mencoret-coret.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan. Niatnya untuk menggoda Baekhyun harus diurungkan. 'Hahh.. Aku harus menggoda siapa lagi? Sehun tidak di sini.. Menggoda si kotak TV itu? Lupakan, aku malas melihat _troll face_-nya.' pikir Chanyeol. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur miliknya. Sambil sesekali menatap punggung Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di depan meja belajarnya.

"Hoam.." Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan menguap sebentar. Rasa kantuk mulai menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Baek."

Chanyeol meraih bantal kepalanya.

"Bangunkan aku bila kau sudah selesai."

Lalu terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya sedikit. Melihat Chanyeol yang sudah tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon balas membungkuk terhadap Jongin. Kemudian mereka tersenyum melihat Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-hyung dan Joonmyeon-hyung?" Jongin membuka suaranya. Suaranya terdengar normal, namun siapa yang tahu bahwa jantungnya sudah melompat-lompat.

Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon nampak terkejut sebentar, mereka merasa bingung dari mana anak ini tahu nama mereka sedangkan mereka sendiri merasa asing dengan anak ini.

Jongin segera mengembangkan senyumnya, "Maaf sebelumnya bila aku lancang. Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jongin dari teknik tahun pertama." Jongin kembali membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, oke oke, tak usah seformal itu." ujar Kyungsoo merendah.

Akhirnya Jongin dapat mendengar suara malaikat itu. Setelah dirinya merasa lapar akan suara malaikat, akhirnya keinginannya terkabul. Saat ini, di hadapannya, sudah ada malaikat.

Jongin tak dapat menahan cengiran bahagianya. Ia pun menyeletuk, "Kyungsoo-hyung, ini Jongin!" ujarnya sambil terus tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, serta membulatkan matanya yang sudah sangat bulat, "Ne, kau kan memang bilang namamu Jongin."

"Kau lupa, hyung?"

Pertanyaan Jongin semakin membingungkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerenyitkan keningnya. Berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Kau mengenal Kyungsoo?" celetuk Joonmyeon tiba-tiba.

Jongin menatap sebentar ke arah Joonmyeon lalu mengangguk kecil. Dipandanginya Joonmyeon dari atas sampai ke bawah. Setelah puas, Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ini aku, Jongin yang waktu itu menabrak pohon dan melukai hidungnya sendiri. Kau yang mengobatiku waktu itu, hyung."

Mendengar ucapan Jongin, Kyungsoo segera membulatkan bibirnya. "Ah, iya! Aku ingat!" ujarnya seraya menjentikkan jarinya.

Jongin terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang begitu lucu. "Akhirnya kau mengingatku, hyung."

Kyungsoo menyeringai lucu ke arah Jongin lalu berkata, "Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Jongin menelan salivanya dan menghela napasnya. "Aku ingin berterima kasih atas waktu itu padamu, hyung." ujarnya sambil tersenyum malu.

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Eeeh? I-itu kan sudah lama.. Lagipula aku tidak keberatan, sudah menjadi tugasku.."

"Aniya, hyung. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. A-apa tidak boleh?" Jongin mengusap-usap tengkuknya perlahan.

"Te-tentu saja boleh! Baiklah, aku terima ucapan terima kasihmu, Jongin." ujar Kyungsoo. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin beberapa kali sambil tersenyum, seolah menggambarkan bahwa Jongin telah melakukan hal yang baik.

Do Kyungsoo, kau tak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan. Lihat, tubuh Jongin gemetaran sekarang.

Jongin meraih jemari Kyungsoo, menggenggamnya sebentar dan menjauhkannya dari bahunya. "A-ah, ne.. J-jeongmal kamsahamnida, hyung! A-aku permisi dulu, ne? Annyeong!" Jongin berkata dengan cepat dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon yang terpaku.

"Ah, Jong–!"

SREK.

Kyungsoo merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam genggamannya.

Setelah ia melihatnya, ternyata memang ada sesuatu di dalamnya.

Sebuah gumpalan kertas kecil.

"Apa ini..?" Kyungsoo mengambil dan membuka gumpalan itu.

_Apa kau suka film, hyung? Minggu siang kutunggu kau di depan gedung asrama. Aku tak menerima penolakan kekeke._

Blush!

Apakah ini sebuah ajakan kencan?

Sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo membeku. Ia belum pernah menerima yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kyung? Gwaenchana?" Joonmyeon menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang terpaku pada secarik kertas dalam genggamannya.

"A-ah, ne! Aku tidak apa-apa!" Kyungsoo segera menyembunyikan kertas itu di balik tubuhnya.

Joonmyeon yang penasaran, mencoba mengambil kertas itu. "Apa yang ada di dalam kertas itu?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! Ayo hyung, kita pergi!" dengan cepat Kyungsoo melipat-lipat kertas itu dan menaruhnya ke dalam kantung bajunya, lalu ia berlari meninggalkan Joonmyeon.

"Eh, hei! Tunggu aku!"

Setelah Joonmyeon menghilang, Wufan, Yixing, dan Sehun keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

Sehun yang sudah sangat mengerti, segera menyambut Jongin saat Jongin tiba di hadapan mereka. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Jongin menyeringai penuh arti. Sementara Wufan dan Yixing menatap satu sama lain tak mengerti.

"Lihat saja, hati Kyungsoo-hyung pasti akan kudapatkan!" ujar Jongin dengan penuh semangat.

Wufan menganga lebar tak percaya mendengar sumpah(?) Jongin barusan. Sehun hanya tertawa sambil menepuk tangannya. Sementara Yixing tak jauh berbeda dengan Wufan.

"Jong–"

Belum sempat Wufan bertanya, Yixing sudah mendahuluinya.

"Kau menyukainya? Anak psikologi itu?" tanya Yixing dengan bola mata yang berbinar-binar.

Jongin tersenyum malu-malu, "Oh, ya, aku belum bercerita. Padamu juga, hyung." Jongin menatap Wufan.

Wufan dan Yixing hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka.

"Biar kujelaskan lagi–"

"Tak usah, Hun. Kali ini aku yang akan menjelaskannya." potong Jongin saat Sehun hendak bercerita. Sehun hanya bergumam 'ok'.

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Lebih baik kuceritakan besok saat kita berkumpul."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Gymnasium, Seoul National University_.

05.06. p.m.

"Hey, Jong!"

Wufan menghampiri Jongin yang sedang sibuk mengipasi dirinya seusai latihan.

"Ne? Ada apa, hyung?"

Wufan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jongin, dan mengusap tengkuknya sebentar, "Ng.. Soal tadi siang. Bisakah kau bercerita padaku sekarang?"

Jongin meletakkan botol minumnya, "Kenapa memangnya, hyung?"

Wufan menggaruk kepalanya sebentar, "Uhm.. Tak bisakah kau bercerita padaku dulu? _I'm kinda into your story_.."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, "Mianhae, hyung. _You have to wait like everybody does_."

Wufan mendengus kasar. "_Alright_."

Apakah karena Kyungsoo-hyung ia ingin sekali mendengar ceritaku? –pikir Jongin.

"Hey, yo! Ada apa dengan kalian?" Wufan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tak ribut seperti biasanya. Mereka sangat tenang.

Jongin dan Sehun yang sedari tadi menatap klub sepakbola juga ikut menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya, "Aniyo. Kami tak apa-apa, hyung."

"Bicara apa, sih? Kami baik-baik saja." ujar Baekhyun tanpa menatap ke arah teman-temannya. Ia malah sibuk memungut bola-bola basket dan menaruhnya ke dalam lemari.

Wufan kembali mendengus, "Jangan kalian pikir aku tak tahu. Aku sudah sangat mengenal kalian, bahkan Jongin dan Sehun yang baru bergabung dapat langsung mengenal kalian. Jangan berbohong."

Baekhyun mendelik tajam ke arah Wufan.

"Kau pikir sedalam apa kau mengenalku?"

Kemudian ia segera berlari menuju tempat latihan kejuaraan seperti biasanya, tanpa menyeret Chanyeol bersamanya.

Wufan, Jongin, dan Sehun hanya terpaku mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu ceria sekarang menjadi seperti itu. Jongin dan Sehun belum pernah mengetahui sisi lain dari diri Baekhyun sebelumnya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya menunduk sambil sesekali menghela napasnya. Hal ini mengundang kecurigaan bagi Wufan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar pertanyaan (lebih tepatnya tuduhan) Wufan padanya.

"Jika kau tersentak begitu berarti memang kau melakukan sesuatu padanya." Wufan semakin memojokkan Chanyeol.

Jongin dan Sehun yang tidak mengerti memutuskan untuk diam dan menyimak.

"Katakan. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Tak tahu! Argh, hyung! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengannya!" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan begitu emosi.

Sebuah ingatan beberapa jam yang lalu terlintas di otaknya.

.

.

-flashback-

.

.

_Baekhyun meletakkan pensil yang sedari tadi dipakainya untuk mencoret-coret. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih tertidur di atas kasur. Sudah 15 menit semenjak Chanyeol tertidur. Baekhyun yakin saat ini Chanyeol masih tertidur pulas._

_Baekhyun menghela napasnya sebentar, kemudian menatap ke arah kertas yang sedari tadi dicoret-coret olehnya dan menatap wajah Chanyeol bergantian._

"_Uh, bagian bibirnya kurang mirip.." _

_Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, dan mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur. Ia berjongkok di sebelah tempat tidur dan mulai membanding-bandingkan wajah Chanyeol dengan sesuatu dari atas kertas yang dipegangnya._

"_Di bagian sini.." Baekhyun menghapus gambar di kertasnya dan mulai mencoret sebuah garis di atasnya._

_Tanpa ia sangka, Chanyeol membalikkan kepalanya ke arah dirinya. Yang artinya wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol hanya berjarak beberapa senti._

_Baekhyun menelan salivanya kuat-kuat memandang wajah tidur Chanyeol. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa begitu malu berhadapan sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol._

_Hembusan napas Chanyeol menggelitik wajahnya. _

"_Chan.."_

_Entah apa yang mendorongnya, Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya._

"_..Yeol.. Mhnn.."_

_Baekhyun merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menarik lehernya dan akhirnya bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Chanyeol._

"_Mmh.." tak tahu siapa yang memulai, sentuhan itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang dalam dan liar._

_Chanyeol semakin melumat bibir Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun mati-matian menutup mulut dan menahan desahannya._

"_Aah..mhhnn.." mendengar desahan Baekhyun yang tak bisa tertahan, Chanyeol malah menciumnya semakin liar._

_Baekhyun memukul dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Chanyeol yang begitu kuat._

"_H-hentikan..!"_

_Dengan sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun berhasil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh darinya._

"_Hahh..hahh.. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Baekhyun, masih dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal._

_Chanyeol membangunkan tubuhnya, mengusap bibirnya, dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terkejut._

"_Kau.." Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sudah memerah._

"_Jangan pernah bicara denganku lagi!" kemudian Baekhyun segera berlari keluar kamar dan membanting pintu dengan keras._

"_B-Baek..!"_

.

.

-end of flashback-

.

.

"Yeol? Jawab aku! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" Wufan menaikkan nada suaranya, dikarenakan Chanyeol tak kunjung bercerita.

"Aku izin tak ikut latihan dulu kali ini, ya, hyung. Annyeong." Chanyeol meraih ranselnya dan meninggalkan _gym _dengan langkah gontai.

"Yeol! Kau belum menjawabku! Arghh!" Wufan berteriak ke arah Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah semakin menjauh dan melempar sebuah botol minuman yang sudah kosong.

Jongin dan Sehun hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Mungkin Chanyeol-hyung butuh istirahat." ujar Sehun menenangkan Wufan yang sedang memijat pelipisnya.

Wufan kembali duduk di samping Jongin. "Hahh.. Baiklah."

"Kalian juga lebih baik pulang. Hari sudah semakin sore." titah Wufan pada Jongin dan Sehun.

"Ah, benar juga!" Jongin segera membetulkan ikatan sepatunya.

Sementara Sehun kembali menatap klub sepak bola.

"AH! Di mana diaaa?!" pekik Sehun tiba-tiba yang mengangetkan Wufan juga Jongin.

"Siapa, Hun?" tanya Wufan, ia menghampiri Sehun yang sedang menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Luhan-hyung, kan?" celetuk Jongin tiba-tiba.

Sontak, wajah Sehun merona mendengar kata 'Luhan-hyung'.

Jongin terkekeh, "Sepertinya ia baru saja pulang. Cepatlah kejar selagi sempat!"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sehun meraih ranselnya dan segera berlari terburu-buru menyusul Luhan-nya.

Kembali, Jongin tertawa. Kali ini Wufan juga tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan Sehun yang terlalu lucu.

'Ada hal-hal yang tak kuketahui dari para _gay_.' pikir Wufan misterius.

.

.

.

.

.

_Student's Dorm, Seoul National University_

04.08 p.m.

"Aku pulang."

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya dan Tao, lalu melepas sepatunya.

"Hahh.." Ia menghela napasnya dengan berat. Kemudian beranjak ke dalam kamar tidurnya, menaruh tasnya dan segera mengecek bahan makanan di kulkas.

Sebelum ia melihat sesuatu di antara tumpukan bukunya.

Sebuah kalung berbandul potongan _puzzle_. Persis seperti milik Joonmyeon. Hanya bentuknya yang berbeda. Sepertinya bandul ini memang terbuat dari potongan-potongan _puzzle _yang dibuat menjadi sebuah kalung.

Kyungsoo meraih kalung itu, dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

.

-flashback-

.

"_Taraah~!"_

_Joonmyeon memperlihatkan sebuah kalung dari balik kerah bajunya. Kalung yang menjadi kenangan bagi dirinya dan juga Kyungsoo._

"_Waah! Kalung itu!" pekik Kyungsoo gembira, kelewat gembira sampai ia mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya._

"_Aku merindukannya.." ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sedih menatap kalung milik Joonmyeon._

_Joonmyeon tersenyum, "Aku juga. Berkatmu aku menyadari kesalahanku selama ini. Aku merindukannya. Merindukan kau. Merindukan diriku yang lama. Begitu pun dengan kalung ini. Kuharap aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku. Kumulai dari yang kecil, yaitu kalung ini."_

_Kyungsoo semakin mengembangkan senyumnya, "Aku pun merindukanmu, hyung. Dan juga kalung ini."_

_Joonmyeon menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa gembira._

"_Aku yakin, noona juga pasti akan bahagia mendengarnya!"_

.

-end of flashback-

.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum seraya menggenggam kalung itu erat-erat. "Kau akan kupakai lagi. Sudah bosan kan, berdiam di sini terus?" ujarnya sambil memakai kalung itu.

Kalung itu sudah tergantung indah di leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mengingat memori yang tersimpan di dalam kalung itu.

"Kau adalah hartaku yang berharga."

Setelah puas dengan kalung, Kyungsoo segera mencari apronnya dan berniat untuk memasak makan malam.

Srek!

Ia menyadari sesuatu dari dalam kantung bajunya.

"Ah.."

Kertas itu.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap tulisan yang ada di dalam kertas itu.

Mengapa setiap kali dibaca ia semakin merasa malu?

"Uuh, apa yang harus kulakukan..?"

Sepertinya makan malam kali ini harus terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

05.08 p.m.

"Luhan-hyung!"

Sosok yang dipanggil Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan ia mendapati seorang Oh Sehun sedang berlari ke arahnya.

Pada mulanya Luhan terkejut melihat Sehun sedang memanggil dirinya. Apa Sehun tidak salah memanggil orang?

"Se-Sehun..?"

"Ne! Memangnya siapa lagi, hyung?" ujar Sehun dengan ceria saat akhirnya ia berhasil mengejar Luhan.

Luhan merasakan dirinya begitu bahagia melihat Sehun yang akhirnya tidak kabur saat sedang bersamanya.

"Hehehe~" dikarenakan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat, Luhan tertawa kecil.

Blush!

Oh, Kami-sama! Lihatlah! Tawanya adalah tawa terindah yang pernah kulihat! _–_mungkin inilah yang ada di dalam pikiran Sehun.

"Ada perlu apa, Sehun?" tanya Luhan dengan manis. Sialnya, amat manis.

Sehun nampak begitu _nervous_. Ia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak terlalu gatal.

"A-aku ingin berterima kasih atas _bubble tea _pemberianmu, hyung. K-kamsahamnida!" ujar Sehun dengan tulus disertai senyuman mautnya.

Luhan yang melihat senyuman maut Sehun ikut tersenyum tak kalah maut dan _manly_-nya –lupakan.

"Ah, begituu.. Cheonmaneyo, Sehun-ah!" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Sehun nampak begitu canggung melihat senyuman Luhan, "Kau juga suka _bubble tea_, hyung? Maukah kau minum bersamaku kapan-kapan?"

Luhan nampak terkejut dengan tawaran Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

"Eeh..? A-aku.."

"Ma-maafkan aku tiba-tiba, hyung.. Aku tahu kau sibuk, jadi bila tidak bisa–"

"Mau kok. Dengan senang hati." potong Luhan sambil kembali tersenyum manis pada Sehun.

KLENENG KLENENG.

Sehun berdiri dengan latar belakang bunga-bunga mendengar jawaban Luhan.

Sehun kembali tersenyum dengan tampan dan tak kalah _manly_.

"Uhm.. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, ne?" ujar Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sebelum Luhan benar-benar pergi, Sehun segera menahan lengannya. "Tu-tunggu, hyung! Masih ada yang ingin kubicarakan.."

Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang setelah melihat wajah Sehun yang nampak seperti orang yang sedang memelas.

"Baiklah. Ada apa, Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan masih dengan senyuman mautnya.

Sehun melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Luhan, dan menelan salivanya kuat-kuat saat menatap Luhan dari atas sampai ke bawah.

_Why so legit? _–pikir Sehun.

Mengerahkan seluruh keberanian dan ke-seme-annya, Sehun berkata, "A-aku menyukaimu, hyung."

GENJRENG.

Akhirnya.

Luhan terdiam sebentar. Tak lama kemudian ia tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Aku juga menyukaimu, Sehun-ah."

KLENENG KLENENG KLENENG.

_WELCOME TO THE PARADISE_, OH SEHUN.(?)

Sehun menganga lebar mendengar jawaban Luhan yang terkesan mudah sekali.

"J-J-Jinjjayo, hyung?" tanyanya memastikan.

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan imut. "Tentu saja. Aku juga menyukaimu, Hun!"

KLENENG KLENENG KLENENG. (lagi)

"H-hyuuung!" tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan.

Luhan hanya tertawa seraya membalas pelukan Sehun. "Aku senang Sehun menyukaiku, hehehe." ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sehun.

Membuat Sehun merona mendengarnya.

'Terima kasih, Tuhan!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC XD

huwaaa maaf ya lamaaa /ditimpuk/

sebenernya idenya udah ada, cuma kemarin lagi diserang virus males XD wkwk

ini kan hunhan-nya udah jadi, tapi sebenernya ada samtingnya lho /dibocorin/ wkwk tunggu di chapter berikutnya! x3

AKHIRNYA KAISOO MUNCUL! /jreng/ /sembah sujud kaisoo shipper/? wkwkwk

okeoke, sebelum aku ditimpuk mama karena belum tidur, cuap-cuap kali ini udahan dulu yaaa :3

makasih buat yang masih setia sama aku:") makasih banyaaak :**

selamat tahun baru juga! XD telat gapapa lah daripada ngga/? wkwk

last word, tengkyuh;*


	10. Chapter 10

"–A-aku rasa aku tak punya alasan untuk tidak datang.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

title: boffins's life

Disc: all charas belong to God.

Cast: EXO members

Other cast: find out!

Genre: friendship, romance, university(?) life, humour

Warning: YAOI. BL. shounen-ai. don't like don't read.

helooow aim hir kembali/?

ga nyangka pada bener tebakannya tentang hunhan /eh wkwk XD

ternyata masih pada inget yaa sama omongannya luhan waktu itu wkwk

soal si suho aku sengaja sengaja sengaja bikin gajelas biar ditanyain terus /plak wkwk

daaaan buat yang minta chenmin kristao chanbaek sama kaisoo tenang aja mereka pasti ada, cuma sekarang2 ini aku lagi berusaha fokusin satu2 dulu, jadiii ditunggu yaa :3

mau ngebocorin dikit ah tentang suho-lay XD selama ini kan lay itu 'emak'(?) jadi di epep ini dia tetep 'emak' kok walaupun menggebu2 pengen jadi seme wkwk

btw si chanbaek emang aku sengaja bikin mereka kaya gitu hahahaha /epil laugh/? tapi tenang ajaa aku gaakan macem2in mereka kok /wink/?

yaudah presenting chapter 10!

enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Student's Dorm, Seoul National University_

04.44 a.m.

Sang surya belum berkehendak untuk muncul ke permukaan bumi. Ayam jantan juga belum mengeluarkan suaranya menyambut sang surya. Suasana masih tenang. Seluruh insan masih memejamkan mata mereka. Menelusuri alam mimpi. Namun lain halnya dengan seorang pemuda yang memiliki kulit seputih susu campuran cat putih. Pemuda itu telah membuka kedua matanya sempurna. Ia telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Atau memang pemuda itu terjaga sepanjang malam?

Pemuda itu, Oh Sehun.

"Ehehehe."

Sehun membalikkan badannya ke kanan dan kiri sambil terus tersenyum-senyum. Sesekali ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mencubiti pipinya bahkan menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri.

"Uuh.. Luhan.."

Sekali lagi, Sehun menggumamkan nama seseorang yang berhasil mencuri jiwa dan raganya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Membayangkan kejadian kemarin sore.

Oh, pemuda ini sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Luhan.. Gyaaa!" Sehun menepuk-nepuk kasurnya terlalu girang layaknya orang gila.

Beruntung, _roommate_-nya adalah Jongin yang tak akan bangun walaupun disiram air panas –oke, bercanda.

Tiba-tiba Sehun bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendelik ke arah gelas _bubble tea _pemberian Luhan tempo hari dan 3 gelas _bubble tea _pemberian selamat dari Jongin setelah acara 'penembakannya' berhasil yang terletak di atas meja. Sehun memutuskan mengambil gelas dari Luhan dengan terburu-buru.

Diusap-usapnya gelas itu sambil berkata, "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kuajak kau minum _bubble tea _bersama, Luhan-hyung?"

Tentu saja gelas itu tak akan menjawab, dia bukan Luhan, Sehun.

Luhan harusnya melihat kelakuan 'kekasih' barunya itu.

.

.

.

.

"JADI KAU DITERIMA?! HYAAAAA CHUKHAE SEHUN!"

Komplotan basket menepuk-nepuk tangan mereka dengan semangat, menari-nari layaknya _cheerleaders _bahkan Chanyeol sampai menggebrak-gebrak meja mereka. Oh, ya, minus Wufan tentunya. Sang ketua hanya memberi senyuman kecil tanda selamat.

"Ssst, hyung! Jangan keras-keras!" Sehun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan para hyung-nya untuk diam.

"Hehehe mianhae! Aku terlalu bersemangat!" ujar Baekhyun dengan riang.

"Jadi bagaimana kejadian kemarin? Ceritakan, Hun!" ujar Chanyeol semangat.

Pernah kukatakan bukan bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah HunHan _shipper _(lol). Walaupun mereka sedang bertengkar, mereka tak akan membawanya sampai ke depan masalah HunHan. Namun tetap, Baekhyun tidak berbicara dengan Chanyeol sama sekali. Sewaktu di dalam kamar mereka pun Baekhyun tidak menyapa Chanyeol sama sekali. Beruntung, mereka bertiga dengan Jongdae. Jongae lah yang menjadi penengah di antara mereka. Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun dengan sengaja menyuruh Jongdae untuk duduk di antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol. Entah harus kasihan atau senang pada Jongdae.

Mendengarnya, Sehun langsung merona. Ia teringat kejadian dirinya memeluk Luhan dengan tiba-tiba. Sehun bersumpah, hal itu di luar kesadarannya. Salahkan mengapa Luhan memiliki tubuh yang _hugable_.

"Err.. Luhan-hyung bilang bahwa ia juga menyukaiku."

Sedetik setelah ucapan Sehun, ekspresi wajah keempat hyung-nya berubah.

"Itu saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk, "Ne. Memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sebuah ingatan terlintas di kepalanya.

.

.

"_Kau menyukai Sehun ya, hyung?"_

"_Iya. Aku suka Sehun–" _

"–_aku juga suka Minseok, Jongdae, Jongin, Wufan, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun! Aku menyukai semua temanku!"_

.

.

"Eeh apa kau yakin Luhan-hyung hanya bilang begitu padamu?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi. Ia menunjukkan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan, sama halnya dengan Jongdae dan Chanyeol.

"Ne, hyung. Sudah kukatakan bahwa Luhan-hyung hanya berkata begitu."

Setelahnya terdengar helaan napas berat dari Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol. Wufan? Ketua itu hanya duduk berpangku tangan dan menjadi penyimak yang baik.

Sehun menatap ketiga hyung-nya tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Jongin mengerenyitkan keningnya. Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti apa maksud para hyung-nya.

"Hyung.. Jangan bilang kalau Luhan-hyung itu.."

Jeda sedikit.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya sekali lagi, "Ne, Jongin-ah."

Jongin ikut menghela napasnya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kasihan.(?)

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sehun. Ia menoleh pada Jongin dan ketiga hyung-nya bergantian.

Mereka semua berpikir bahwa arti dari kata 'suka' yang dimaksud Luhan itu berbeda dengan 'suka' yang dimaksud oleh Sehun. Namun tak mungkin memberi tahu hal itu pada Sehun. Perjuangan Sehun hingga akhirnya berhasil mengakui perasaannya sendiri tidaklah mudah. Yep, kalian saksinya bukan(?).

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Luhan-hyung hari ini?" Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sehun tersenyum simpul, "Mungkin akan kuajak dia minum _bubble tea _bersama."

Jongdae tertawa mendengar pernyataan Sehun. "Bagaimana bila kau membawa Luhan-hyung jalan-jalan berdua saja atau mungkin mengunci diri kalian berdua di dalam perpustakaan agar kalian bisa saling mengenal lebih dekat?"

Chanyeol langsung terhenyak mendengar penuturan Jongdae yang sepertinya familiar di telinganya. "Apa itu seperti kau dengan Minseok-hyung?"

Jongdae menyeringai kecil, "Percayalah, hal itu akan membuat kalian lebih mengenal satu sama lain!" ujarnya sambil menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. Seolah menyuruh mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sehun dan Luhan.

Baekhyun mendelik tajam ke arah Jongdae seolah berkata _kami-adalah-_roommate_-selama-kurang-lebih-tiga-tahun-dan-kami-sudah-saling-mengenal_.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang mengerti atas ucapan Jongdae hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun masih mendiamkannya. Bahkan ia memperlakukan Chanyeol layaknya sebongkah batu yang tak perlu dipedulikan keberadaannya.

"Oi, oi.." ujar Jongdae saat ia merasakan atmosfer yang mulai aneh di antara mereka yang disebabkan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Sehun dan Jongin yang sedari tadi menyimak ingin bertanya tentang keadaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, namun mereka memilih untuk diam.

"Kuncilah diri kalian di dalam perpustakaan." celetuk Wufan tanpa melihat ke arah Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun.

'Kalian' yang dimaksud Wufan tentunya adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ap–" belum sempat Baekhyun membuka suara, Wufan kembali menyeletuk.

"Atau perlu kami yang mengunci kalian bila kalian tak mengunci diri kalian sendiri?"

BRAK!

"Sudahlah, hyung!" tanpa diduga-duga, Chanyeol lah yang memprotes ucapan Wufan. Bahkan ia menggebrak meja perlahan namun tetap terdengar.

Sontak, hal ini membuat heran. Chanyeol yang paling riang dan ceria sekarang benar-benar berubah 180 derajat.

"Jangan membuat usulan yang aneh-aneh." lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

DEG!

Chanyeol tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hati Baekhyun saat mendengarnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun berharap bahwa dirinya dikunci bersama dengan Chanyeol agar ia dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya. Ia sungguh tak berharap akan mendiamkan Chanyeol. Ia sendiri tak mengerti dengan dirinya. Mengapa ia terlanjur berkata bahwa dirinya tak akan lagi berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Namun ia sendiri merasa sakit dengan perlakuan Chanyeol waktu itu. Mengapa Chanyeol menciumnya? Mengapa setelah itu Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa yang mampu membuat ciuman itu menjadi sesuatu yang benar? Mengapa Chanyeol berani mencium dirinya tanpa sebuah status yang berarti? Hal itu seakan-akan berarti Chanyeol dapat mencium siapa saja sesuka hatinya, bukan?

"..Hiks.." satu isakan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

Isakan itu mampu membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan Jongdae sempat mendekati wajah Baekhyun yang sedang membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Baek..?"

".. HUWAAAA! DASAR IDIOOOOT!"

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun telah berlari meninggalkan meja dengan wajah yang berkaca-kaca.

Tinggalah Wufan, Jongdae, Jongin, dan Sehun yang mematung sambil membulatkan bibir mereka. Chanyeol? Ia terkejut bukan main mendengar Baekhyun yang kembali mengatainya bodoh. _Well_, ia yakin umpatan Baekhyun barusan pasti ditujukan untuk dirinya.

PAK!

Wufan segera menjitak kepala Chanyeol dengan keras. Anehnya tak ada protes yang dilayangkan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menatap Wufan masih dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kejar dia, pabbo!"

Mendengarnya Chanyeol mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan langsung berlari mengejar Baekhyun tanpa berkata sedikit pun pada teman-temannya.

"Semangat, hyung!" Sehun dan Jongin melambai-lambaikan tangan dan membentuk tangan mereka seperti sebuah ucapan '_fighting_'. Iya, dua hoobae ini sebenarnya merasa amat sedih melihat hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang meradang.

Diikuti dengan Jongdae yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya mendengus. "Semoga saja mereka kembali seperti semula, aku lelah menjadi perantara."

Sedangkan Wufan menghela napasnya lega, "Mereka memang ajaib."

"Eh, hyung, dari dulu aku ingin bertanya.." celetuk Sehun pada Wufan yang sedang meminum segelas _ice lychee_-nya.

"Mau bertanya apa, Hun?"

Sehun nampak mengusap tengkuknya, "Anu, mungkin pertanyaan ini juga ditujukan untukmu, hyung." ujarnya pada Jongdae yang tengah mengaduk-aduk _strawberry float_-nya.

Jongdae menunjuk dirinya sendiri seolah berkata '_aku?_'.

"Apakah sebenarnya mereka berdua itu saling menyukai?"

Wufan dan Jongdae mengerutkan kening dan saling berpandangan. "Siapa maksudmu?"

"Chanyeol-hyung dan Baekhyun-hyung."

BRUSSH!

Wufan dan Jongdae menyemburkan minuman mereka mendengar pertanyaan polos Sehun.

"–Huk! Uhuk!" Jongdae-lah yang paling terbatuk-batuk.

"H-hyung? Gwaenchana?" tanya Sehun dan Jongin melihat dua hyung-nya tersedak.

"A-ah ye, gwaenchana." jawab Wufan sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Kenapa reaksi kalian seperti itu?" tanya Jongin saat Wufan dan Jongdae telah normal kembali.

Wufan nampak menggaruk-garuk pipinya pelan, "Yah seperti tebakanmu, Hun. Mungkin mereka berdua memang saling 'menyukai'."

Jongdae mengangguk kecil.

Sehun dan Jongin tidak terkejut dengan penuturan Wufan. Mereka memang sudah mengira bahwa ada 'sesuatu' di antara mereka.

"Lalu? Apa arti acara sembur-sembur barusan, hyung?" tanya Jongin kembali.

Wufan menelan salivanya. Mana mungkin ia bilang bahwa dirinya merasa _shock _bahwa dua hoobae-nya ini akhirnya menyadari adanya penyimpangan orientasi seksual yang terjadi di antara anggota-anggotanya. Wufan tak ingin menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya berada di tengah-tengah para –uhm _gay_. Namun itulah kenyataannya, Wufan.

"Kami hanya tertawa karena akhirnya kalian berhasil mengetahui hubungan mereka." ujar Jongdae tiba-tiba.

Ucapan Jongdae seperti sebuah penolong bagi Wufan. Dengan cepat ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Sehun dan Jongin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka.

Jongdae melirik sebentar ke arah Wufan yang sedang sibuk melayani pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sehun dan Jongin tentang para anggota basket yang lainnya. Seperti Minho yang kemarin dengan sengaja menelan onigiri bulat-bulat agar Taemin, seorang anak fakultas sastra menyadari ketidaksukaan Minho dengan _skinship _yang terus dilakukan Taemin dengan Naeun. Bisakah ada seseorang yang memberi tahu Minho bahwa onigiri saja tidak cukup, seharusnya ia menelan sebuah ban mobil –oke, _intermezzo _kembali.

Semburan Jongdae barusan sebenarnya berarti tak jauh berbeda dengan Wufan. Tidak, Jongdae bukan Wufan yang khawatir tentang masalah _gay _dan semacamnya. Namun ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membuatnya tak ingin orang-orang mengetahui hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jongdae memang sudah mengira bahwa orang-orang akan bertanya-tanya tentang ChanBaek dikarenakan memang interaksi mereka yang terlihat 'luar biasa', namun ada suatu rasa di dalam hatinya yang merasa tidak rela dengan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Meski kini rasa itu perlahan memudar.

Jongdae tersenyum sendu menatap Wufan. Ah, sepertinya ia mengetahui rahasiamu, Wufan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

.

"Lalala aku sayang sekali Boraemon~ eh, Dora the Explorer~ eh, Diego Michel~ eh, bukan, Diego Maradona~ eh, tidak, tidak, Luis Figo~ hmm tapi aku lebih menyayangi Sir Alex Ferguson!"

Minseok menatap _roommate_-nya dengan mulut menganga. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang disenandungkan oleh _roommate_-nya itu? Lalu mengapa sekarang _roommate_-nya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang ayan? (Luhan, we love you, muach)

Minseok tidak heran dengan senandung Luhan tentang mantan pelatih Manchester United yang sudah sangat berjasa –ah, lupakan– namun ia sangat takjub dengan Luhan hari ini. Bayangkan, sebelum ayam betina berkokok Luhan sudah bangun. Minseok sendiri heran mengapa ia barusan bilang ayam betina yang berkokok. Lalu Luhan sudah mencuci semua pakaiannya dan Minseok selama seminggu ke depan, padahal minggu ini baru memasuki hari ke-3. Lalu dengan senang hati Luhan menawarkan membuat sarapan dan makan malam untuk hari ini –Minseok berharap agar ke depannya Luhan saja yang memasak namun gagal–. Dan sekarang, Luhan sedang bersenandung ria sambil mencuci piring.

"Tapi aku juga suka Sehun~ euhh, Sehun? Sehun the Sheep!"(?)

Kembali, Minseok harus menganga lebar melihat tingkah Luhan yang kelewat ajaib. Telinganya tidak salah dengar, kan? Sehun?

"Lu! Kau curaaaang!" Minseok langsung merajuk pada Luhan yang tengah mengelap piring-piring hasil cuciannya.

"Eh? Curang kenapa, Min?" tanya Luhan dengan polosnya. Ia meletakkan piring-piring cantik yang berhadiah satu gelas cantik ke dalam rak, dan duduk di hadapan Minseok.

Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau tidak bercerita padaku tentang hubunganmu dengan Sehun."

Luhan tersenyum sambil melongo (tolong bayangkan sendiri/?), "Hubunganku? Sehun?"

Minseok mengangguk-angguk cepat, "Ne! Pasti kalian ada apa-apanya.." selidik Minseok.

Luhan nampak berpikir sebentar. "Oh, yaa aku lupa bercerita.. Kemarin sore Sehun bilang bahwa ia menyukaiku."

"MWO?! JEONGMAL?!" pekik Minseok, ia langsung mencengkram bahu Luhan.

Luhan tertawa-tawa melihat reaksi sahabatnya. "Ne, jinjja! Bagus bukan? Ternyata ia tidak membenciku!"

Minseok kembali menganga. Ia melepas cengkramannya perlahan.

"Lu, jangan-jangan kau.." ujar Minseok menyipitkan matanya. Ia sudah mengira bahwa Luhan salah mengartikan kata 'suka' dari Sehun.

"Apaa?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu ucapan Minseok.

Minseok memijit pelipisnya, ia merasa bingung harus berkata jujur atau tidak pada Luhan. Di satu sisi ia merasa harus mengembalikan sahabatnya ke jalan yang benar dengan cara memberi tahu bahwa Luhan salah mengartikan kata 'suka', namun di sisi yang lain ia khawatir bila Luhan memang benar-benar hanya menyukai Sehun sebagai seorang teman yang mana hal itu akan menyakitkan bagi Sehun.

"Minseok!" Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Minseok, menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"E-eh..?"

"Ayo, apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?" Luhan nampak begitu penasaran dengan ucapan Minseok yang menggantung.

"Uhm.. Lupakan! Kau mau tanding PES? Kau boleh pakai MU!" tawar Minseok mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Boleh!" Luhan langsung menyambut tawaran Minseok dengan semangat.

Beruntung sekali kau memiliki _roommate _seperti Luhan, Minseok.

.

.

.

[skipped time]

.

.

.

Sunday, November 17th.

08.30 a.m.

Cuaca hari ini sangat bersahabat. Dapat terasa hangatnya sinar mentari dan juga semilir angin yang berhembus. Tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin. Cuaca yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan.

"Hahh.. Mengapa aku setuju dengan ajakannya..? Mengapa begitu mudahnya aku terbius olehnya? Kita kan baru bertemu beberapa kali.. Bahkan dia adalah hoobae-ku. Dan mengapa sekarang kau menunggunya, Do Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di bangku taman depan gedung asrama bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sesekali ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil terus merona membayangkan kertas pemberian Jongin beberapa hari lalu.

Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia mau menerima ajakan Jongin. Tak mengerti mengapa seakan tak ada alasan untuk menolak ajakan Jongin.

"Uuh.." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di atas pahanya.

Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Jongin. Sebentar lagi ia akan pergi bersama Jongin. Yang artinya bisa saja seharian ini ia akan melihat wajah Jongin. Hal itu membuat warna merah di kedua pipinya semakin menjadi.

"Hyung?"

TADAAH. Jongin telah datang.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara secara refleks, dan ia dapat melihat wajah Jongin yang sumringah sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Annyeong, hyung!" sapa Jongin dengan napas yang sedikit tersengal akibat berlari saat ia sudah berada di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong, Jongin." balas Kyungsoo lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya.

"A-aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau benar-benar datang! Terima kasih, hyung!" ujar Jongin lagi dengan ceria.

"A-aku rasa aku tak punya alasan untuk tidak datang.." Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya malu.

Jongin terkekeh melihatnya, "Baiklah, hyung. _Shall we go?_" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Kyungsoo.

Dan Jongin berani bersumpah demi gigi Chanyeol yang rata itu bahwa Kyungsoo sedang merona.

"_O-okay._" Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan Jongin.

Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan keluar gerbang universitas. Memulai 'kencan' perdana mereka.

Tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ada sepasang mata tengah menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

"Kyungie?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC XD

waaa maaf sedikiiit /digampar/

maaf yaaa chapter 10 jadinya sedikit dikarenakan sesuatu/? chapter depan aku pasti panjangin, dan ga akan lama2 kok aku postnya hehehehe ;3;

oke deeeh di sini ketauan akhirnya salah paham hunhan wkwk tapi tenang aja, kesalahpahaman itu akan diselesaikan dengan benar, padat, dan jelas/?

ohiya aku sengaja bikin date-nya kaisoo dulu, baru nanti balik ke bubble tea date-nya hunhan wkwk XD

makasih buat yang masih setia:")

aylopyupulgays /emot lope seribu biji/?

last word, tengkyuh;*


	11. Chapter 11

"Ternyata Kyungie pergi kencan dengan seseorang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

title: boffins's life

Disc: all charas belong to God.

Cast: EXO members

Other cast: find out!

Genre: friendship, romance, university(?) life, humour

Warning: YAOI. BL. shounen-ai. don't like don't read.

oke here I am XD

wkwk banyak yang nebak kalo yang ngintipin kaisoo itu suho ternyata dia adalah...jengjeng dia!/? wkwk temukan di chapter ini ya XD

kayanya ini chapternya banyak ya.-. jangan bosen ya/?

oke ngga banyak-banyak ngomong, langsung aja presenting chapter 11!

enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

_Tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ada sepasang mata tengah menatap mereka dari kejauhan._

"_Kyungie?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan gugup. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Ia belum pernah merasa begitu _nervous _sebelumnya setelah terakhir kali merasakan _nervous _saat menarik celana teman sekelasnya.

Kali ini berbeda. Ada sosok Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

Sejak mereka meninggalkan gerbang universitas, tak ada yang membuka suara. Jongin berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung _hoodie _miliknya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo berjalan sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya. Sesekali Jongin mencuri pandang pada Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk.

Jongin tersenyum. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan rasa bahagianya. Akhirnya ia berhasil berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Bahkan mengajaknya kencan. Oh, ya, bagi Jongin ini adalah kencan.

"A-ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh pada wajahku?" Kyungsoo yang sadar dirinya tengah diperhatikan, menoleh pada Jongin yang sekarang terlihat gelagapan.

"A-aniya." sanggah Jongin sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya. "Kau terlihat manis, hyung."

Tanpa sadar kedua pipi Kyungsoo memanas mendengar pujian dari Jongin.

Bila Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya pasti Jongin sedang bersorak-sorak dalam hatinya.

Dua sejoli itu terus berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di stasiun bus.

"Tak apa kan bila kita pergi naik bus?" tanya Jongin takut-takut.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Apa kau pikir harus mengendarai sebuah limusin untuk mengajakku pergi?" ujarnya bercanda.

"Jika itu membuatmu senang kupikir aku akan melakukannya."

"Eeh?" Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Jongin sedang mengusap-usap tengkuknya dan tersenyum grogi.

"Ah, itu dia datang!" Jongin segera berlari kecil menuju salah satu pintu bus yang baru saja datang. Kemudian Kyungsoo mengikutinya.

Keadaan dalam bus begitu ramai mengingat hari ini adalah hari libur dan sudah pasti semua orang berpikiran hal yang sama, pergi ke luar rumah.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terpaksa harus berdiri.

"Hyung, sini." Jongin mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk berdiri di dekatnya.

Saat Kyungsoo sudah di dekatnya, Jongin merentangkan kedua tangannya mengelilingi tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Berniat agar tubuh mungil itu tak tersentuh siapapun.

Kyungsoo sendiri tidak melayangkan protes dan juga tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dirinya sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini dikarenakan tubuh kecilnya. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa dada Jongin bergemuruh kencang.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di tujuan mereka.

"Hyung, kau suka film ber_-genre _apa?" tanya Jongin saat ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah teater.

"Mm aku bukan tipe orang yang pemilih, jadi kurasa _genre _apapun tidak masalah." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Komedi?"

"Boleh saja."

"_Action?_"

"Yup."

"_Thriller?_"

"Yep."

"_Romance?_"

"Uh-huh."

"_Adult movie?_"

"Yup –eh, tunggu. Mwo?"

Jongin terkekeh saat ia berhasil mengerjai Kyungsoo. Lihatlah, betapa bulat matanya saat terkejut.

"_Gotcha, _hyung!" Jongin berlari kecil mendahului Kyungsoo yang mungkin akan menjitak kepalanya seperti yang Sehun biasa lakukan.

"Yaa! Kim Jongiiinnn!"

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat dirinya melihat sebuah mesin _Doll Catcher_ yang terletak di sebelah pintu masuk teater.

Kedua mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar melihat sebuah boneka Pororo terpajang manis di dalam mesin itu. Boneka Pororo itu termasuk yang _limited edition_. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo harus memilikinya.

Baru saja Kyungsoo berniat mengambil sekeping uang logamnya, ia teringat bahwa dirinya sangat payah dalam permainan mengambil boneka.

"Uuh.." Kyungsoo menempelkan seluruh wajahnya ke dekat kaca boneka tersebut. Dan menatap boneka Pororo incarannya dengan sendu.

"Hyung?" suara Jongin menyadarkannya dari lamunan dan menghentikan kegiatan menatap bonekanya.

"Eh hehe.." ujar Kyungsoo grogi karena Jongin menangkap basah dirinya sedang meratapi sebuah mesin _Doll Catcher_.

"Sedang apa, hyung?" Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan menatapnya serta menatap mesin boneka itu bergantian. "Bermain ini?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah, "A-aniya.. Aku hanya melihat-lihat." ujarnya dusta.

Jongin berusaha menelusuri pandangan Kyungsoo. Sedari tadi Kyungsoo tak melepaskan pandangannya pada mesin ini. Pastilah ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya dari dalam mesin.

"Ah!" pekik Jongin saat ia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Waeyo?" Kyungsoo akhirnya menoleh pada Jongin yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

Jongin tersenyum –mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai–, "Ayo, hyung. Filmnya mulai sebentar lagi. Aku jamin kau pasti suka!" ujarnya sambil menautkan jemarinya dan jemari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya bisa merona diam-diam. 'Ish, jantung! Tenanglah!'

"Kau ingin pesan apa, hyung?" tanya Jongin saat mereka sedang melihat-lihat menu selagi menunggu film mereka dimulai.

"Nachos." jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ye? Bukankah lebih cocok _popcorn _atau _french fries _atau–"

"Aku mau nachos." ujar Kyungsoo lagi, kali ini ia sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Khas anak-anak yang sedang merajuk.

Jongin harus menelan salivanya berat-berat melihat pemandangan indah(?) di depannya. "Aah oke, oke, akan kupesankan nachos untukmu, hyung. Asal kau berhenti mengerucutkan benda pink itu _before something happen_." ujar Jongin dengan cepat dan segera melesat.

"M-mwoya?" meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang termangu sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

.

.

Dua setengah jam berlalu.

"Wuaah, hyung! Tadi itu sungguh menakjubkan! Adegan di mana isi perut monster itu keluar benar-benar mengagumkan!" semenjak film selesai, Jongin terus menerus berceloteh riang.

Sementara Kyungsoo tertawa kecil setiap mendengar celotehan Jongin, tak jarang ia juga ikut menambahkan celotehan Jongin.

"Kau tunggu dulu di sini ya, hyung. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." pinta Jongin yang disambut sebuah anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

Setelah punggung Jongin menghilang, Kyungsoo segera mencari tempat untuk duduk.

Namun sayang, semua kursi telah penuh oleh berbagai macam pasangan yang tengah ber-_lovey-dovey_.

"Pft." gumam Kyungsoo. Ia tidak merasa iri, ia hanya ingin mereka pergi dari sana agar ia dapat duduk dengan nyaman.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bersandar pada dinding di dekat pintu masuk.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ada bermacam-macam orang di sini. Mulai dari sebuah keluarga dengan dua anaknya sedang sibuk membeli minum yang mana minum itu kemudian tumpah membasahi baju anak lelakinya sehingga sang ayah harus meminta maaf pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang terkena tumpahan minum itu dan sang ibu yang terlihat tengah memarahi sang anak sambil menyeka tumpahan minum menggunakan sapu tangan. Seorang ahjussi yang tengah menatap sebuah poster film dewasa –Kyungsoo bersumpah ahjussi itu pasti masih sendiri–. Dan ada seorang wanita berpakaian seperti seorang _businesswoman _sedang bercakap-cakap di telepon –Kyungsoo merasa kasihan pada wanita itu yang harus bekerja di hari libur–.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya dan menatap angka pada jam yang tertera di layar. Sudah 17 menit dan Jongin belum juga kembali.

Baru saja Kyungsoo berpikir bila Jongin terkunci di dalam bilik toilet–

"Pororyeong~ Porong~"

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

Sontak, Kyungsoo segera membalikkan wajahnya dan mendapati wajah Pororo.

"Tadaah!" sosok Jongin muncul dari balik Pororo itu.

Kyungsoo termangu melihat pemandangan Pororo ft. Jongin barusan.

"Ini untukmu, hyung!" Jongin segera menyodorkan sebuah boneka Pororo yang seingat Kyungsoo boneka itu adalah boneka yang tadi ia lihat di dalam mesin _Doll Catcher_.

"Eeh? A-apa..? Ba-bagaimana..?" Kyungsoo menyentuh boneka itu dan sedikit terbata-bata.

Jongin terkekeh kembali melihat reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku begitu lama. Aku baru saja berhasil mengambil boneka ini. Dan ini untukmu, hyung! Terimalah! Jebal?" Jongin memasang _puppy eyes_-nya.

Kyungsoo tak dapat berkata-kata. Hasratnya memiliki boneka ini sangat besar. Akhirnya ia mengambil boneka itu dari tangan Jongin dengan perlahan.

Kyungsoo segera memeluk boneka itu erat-erat, tak lupa dengan senyuman yang selalu terkembang di bibirnya.

Jongin yang melihatnya tak dapat menahan senyumannya, "Kau menyukainya, hyung?"

"Astaga, tentu saja! Aku memang menginginkan dia~" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan boneka itu dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Jongin hanya terkekeh kembali.

Kyungsoo tersadar akan sesuatu, ia menatap ke arah Jongin. "Te-terima kasih banyak!" ujarnya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Hey, hey! Tak usah sampai begitu, hyung..!"

"A-aku telah merepotkanmu.."

Jongin tersenyum kembali, "Aku melakukannya karena aku mau, hyung. Sama sekali tidak merasa repot."

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya mendengar jawaban Jongin yang membuatnya senang sekaligus malu.

"Uuh.. Mesin itu sungguh membuatku frustrasi.. Aku selalu gagal saat mengambil boneka. Entah mengapa sepertinya mesin-mesin pengambil boneka di dunia berniat mengerjaiku.. Ja-jadi aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih padamu yang mau mengambil boneka ini untukku." ujar Kyungsoo lagi. Kali ini tanpa membungkuk, melainkan diganti dengan sebuah senyuman yang tulus dan amat manis yang sanggup membuat seorang Jongin diabetes.

"Ngomong-ngomong dari mana kau tahu aku menyukai Pororo?"

Jongin tersenyum kembali. "Karena Pororo mirip denganmu, hyung."

Kyungsoo sedikit merona mendengarnya. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali ia mendengar hal itu dari orang-orang, namun mendengarnya dari Jongin entah mengapa membuatnya malu.

"Apa kau akan menjaganya?" tanya Jongin sedikit menyeringai.

"Tentu! Dia akan selalu menemani tidurku. Se-sekali lagi, terima kasih." jawab Kyungsoo sambil menatap malu-malu ke arah Jongin.

'Seharusnya aku lah yang berterima kasih karena telah membuat hariku jadi lebih manis dari biasanya.'

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa bahwa akan ada kencan-kencan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih. Silakan datang lagi."

Sosok tinggi nan rupawan tengah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam sebuah toko. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan hati-hati, menghindari dirinya tersandung sesuatu. Senyuman terus terpampang di wajahnya.

Sosok tinggi itu –Chanyeol berhenti sesaat melihat siluet seseorang yang tidak asing baginya.

"Ng.. Tao?"

Entah kebetulan atau apa, Tao menoleh ke arahnya dan mereka beradu pandang untuk sesaat.

Sedetik kemudian Tao berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Hyung~!" panggilnya dari kejauhan.

Senyuman Chanyeol pun semakin merekah saat Tao makin mendekatinya.

"Annyeong, Tao-ie." sapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Jika kalian berpikir senyuman yang Chanyeol berikan adalah senyuman 5 jari miliknya yang biasa, kalian salah. Senyuman Chanyeol kali ini benar-benar mampu menawan hati dan ampela siapapun yang melihatnya. (Yeol, kembalikan ampela saya!)

Tao terengah-engah sebentar sebelum membalas sapaan Chanyeol, "Annyeong, hyung!" lengkap dengan cengirannya.

"Sedang apa, Tao?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengajak Tao untuk duduk di sekitar taman.

"Umm tadinya aku berencana untuk berdiam di dalam kamar, namun Kyungie nampak begitu mencurigakan jadi aku mengikutinya diam-diam.." jawab Tao dengan polos.

Chanyeol menaruh kantung belanjanya di sebelah dirinya, "Kyungie?"

Tao menggaruk pipinya, "A-ah, ya, kau belum mengenalnya, ya, hyung. Kyungie itu adalah _roommate_-ku. Namanya Do Kyungsoo, anak psikologi tahun kedua."

Chanyeol nampak manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Tao. "Lalu? Apa yang mencurigakan darinya?"

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Kyungie nampak mencurigakan. Ia terlihat tidak fokus dalam melakukan apapun. Sering kulihat ia sedang menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Dan menatap secarik kertas kemudian berteriak-teriak 'huwaa!'. Setiap kutanya ada apa dia selalu menjawab tidak apa-apa. Lalu tadi pagi ia berkata ingin pergi sebentar, dan kutanya pergi dengan siapa ia tidak menjawabnya, malah langsung pergi terburu-buru. Dan ternyata setelah kubuntuti.."

"Ternyata..?" Chanyeol mengulang ucapan Tao.

"Ternyata Kyungie pergi kencan dengan seseorang!" ujar Tao berapi-api.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan Tao yang begitu lucu. "Jadi Tao merasa dibohongi oleh Kyungsoo?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Aniya, hyung. Aku hanya kesal mengapa Kyungsoo harus menyembunyikan itu dariku? Apa karena kencannya itu tampan walaupun kulitnya sedikit gelap dan hidungnya sedikit hilang–"

"Apa katamu tadi? Tampan, gelap, dan hidung hilang?" Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"N-ne.. Kencan Kyungsoo memang kuakui tampan dan eeh apa aku pernah melihat kencan Kyungsoo itu di suatu tempat, yaa..?" Tao meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya dan memasang wajah berpikir.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menganga lebar mendengar ucapan Tao barusan. Kencan Kyungsoo itu tampan? Chanyeol yakin bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang lelaki, dan itu artinya Kyungsoo bisa saja 'sama' seperti dirinya dan Jongdae serta Sehun dan Yixing.

Lalu gelap dan hidung hilang? Mengapa Chanyeol curiga pada seorang hoobae-nya yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu? Tampan, gelap, hidung hilang. Sebab yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu hanyalah _dia _di sini, menurut Chanyeol.

Kim Jongin, kau berhutang cerita padaku! –pikir Chanyeol.

"..Hyung?" Tao menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya ke depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Aah, ye?" Chanyeol akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau mendengarkanku, kan hyung?"

"A-apa?"

"Aah kau tak mengacuhkanku.."

"Mianhae, mianhae. Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" pinta Chanyeol.

Tao mendengus, "Baiklaah. Kejuaraan sekitar seminggu lagi, dan kau tahu, hyung? Latihanku semakin menggila! Bayangkan, dalam seminggu aku hampir tak ada istirahat..! Aku mengerti semua ini dilakukan demi mempertahankan kemenangan.. Namun terkadang aku berpikir bahwa kemenangan itu konyol.. Bertarung dengan klub basket hanya demi sebuah gengsi itu konyol.."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Huang Zi Tao, apakah kau tahu bahwa seseorang yang sedang mendengarkan ceritamu ini adalah seorang pemain basket yang akan bertanding nanti?"

Tao terkejut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Ia sudah berkata yang aneh-aneh padanya.

"EEE JEONGMALYOO? Na eotteohkhae..?!"

Chanyeol segera mengusap-usap kepala Tao untuk menenangkannya. "_Calm down, _Zitao. Aku tak akan macam-macam. Kita bertanding sportif, ne?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum pada Tao.

Tao menatap Chanyeol takut-takut sebelum akhirnya luluh. "N-ne, hyung. Ma-maafkan Tao.."

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." lanjut Chanyeol masih dengan senyumannya.

Tao hanya tersenyum grogi membalas senyuman Chanyeol.

"Karena aku sudah bercerita, bolehkah sekarang giliranmu bercerita, hyung?" Tao membuka suaranya.

Chanyeol menghentikan acara usap-mengusapnya, lalu menggaruk kepalanya sebentar, "Cerita ya.. Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu aku baru saja berbaikan dengan sahabatku setelah bertengkar cukup hebat dengannya."

Tao nampak begitu tertarik mendengar cerita Chanyeol. "Ceritakan, hyung!"

Chanyeol nampak tersenyum, namun tak ada yang dapat mengartikan senyumannya. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

-flashback-

.

.

".. HUWAAAA! DASAR IDIOOOOT!"

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun telah berlari meninggalkan meja dengan wajah yang berkaca-kaca.

Tinggalah Wufan, Jongdae, Jongin, dan Sehun yang mematung sambil membulatkan bibir mereka. Chanyeol? Ia terkejut bukan main mendengar Baekhyun yang kembali mengatainya bodoh. _Well_, ia yakin umpatan Baekhyun barusan pasti ditujukan untuk dirinya.

PAK!

Wufan segera menjitak kepala Chanyeol dengan keras. Anehnya tak ada protes yang dilayangkan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menatap Wufan masih dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kejar dia, pabbo!"

Mendengarnya Chanyeol mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan langsung berlari mengejar Baekhyun tanpa berkata sedikit pun pada teman-temannya.

.

"Baekhyun! Tunggu!" Chanyeol mempercepat lajunya saat ia melihat sosok kecil Baekhyun tengah berlari menuju _gym _yang saat ini sedang kosong.

"Tidaaaak! Pergi! Pergi!" pekik Baekhyun saat ia menyadari Chanyeol mengejarnya.

"Berhenti!"

GREP!

Chanyeol berhasil menggenggam lengan kanan Baekhyun sesaat setelah dirinya dan Baekhyun memasuki _gym_.

"Ugh! Apa maumu?! Lepaaas..!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol pada lengannya. Namun sepertinya sia-sia, genggaman Chanyeol terasa begitu kuat.

"Tidak akan kulepas sebelum kau menjelaskan padaku alasan kau mendiamkanku." ujar Chanyeol seraya mengeratkan genggamannya.

Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ruang ganti pemain, agar tak ada yang melihatnya. Tak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang sibuk meronta-ronta.

BLAM! Setelah menutup pintu, ia kembali fokus pada Baekhyun dalam genggamannya.

"..Hiks.. Apayo.."

Chanyeol tercengang dan langsung melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Baekhyun saat mendengar isakan yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"B-Baek..? Gwaenchana..? Mi-mian–" ucapan Chanyeol harus terputus tatkala ia melihat Baekhyun berlari ke arah pintu, berusaha meloloskan diri. Beruntunglah Chanyeol lebih cepat dari Baekhyun.

Bruk!

Chanyeol segera menarik lengan Baekhyun dan mengunci tubuhnya ke dinding. Baekhyun yang bertubuh kecil memudahkan Chanyeol untuk mengurung tubuhnya.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur dariku."

Ancaman Chanyeol terdengar menakutkan juga membahagiakan bagi Baekhyun. Dia memang ingin sekali diperlakukan seperti ini. Dia ingin sekali Chanyeol memaksanya untuk mengatakan mengapa ia mendiamkannya.

Namun air mata mengalahkan segalanya. Baekhyun menangis di dalam kurungan Chanyeol.

"Yeollie bodoooh.. Idiooot.. Mengapa kau seperti itu, hiks.. Mengapa.." isaknya. Baekhyun terus mengulang-ulang kata yang sama.

Chanyeol tentu merasa panik melihat Baekhyun menangis. Refleks, ia segera mendekap erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Membiarkan air mata Baekhyun jatuh membasahi bajunya. Dan untungnya, Baekhyun tidak menolak tindakan Chanyeol. Malah akhirnya ia memeluk balik Chanyeol.

"Yeollie bodoooh.." Baekhyun terus terisak sambil memukul pelan dada Chanyeol. Persis seperti seorang gadis yang sedang merajuk pada kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku, ne? Aku berjanji tak akan membuatmu marah lagi, Baek.." Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis, aku tak suka melihatmu menangis." Chanyeol menghapus air mata dari kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tahu betapa tersiksanya diriku saat kau mendiamkanku, hmm?" lanjutnya sambil terus menghapus bulir-bulir air dari pipi Baekhyun.

Tanpa diduga, hal itu malah membuat air mata Baekhyun jatuh semakin banyak. "Hiks.. Aku juga.. Aku tak mau lagi mendiamkanmu, Yeol.. Ta-tapi aku juga tak mau lagi kau seperti itu.."

"Ssh, aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Sungguh, maafkan aku." Chanyeol kembali memeluk erat Baekhyun yang masih menangis.

"Yeollie harus berjanji tak akan lagi begitu, ne..?" pinta Baekhyun seraya menatap kedua mata Chanyeol.

"Tentu. Asal Baekkie juga berjanji tak akan menangis lagi."

Mendengarnya, Baekhyun mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Ia mengusap sedikit kedua matanya.

"Yaksok?"

"Yaksok."

Setelah itu Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun tanpa ada ucapan apa-apa setelahnya.

.

.

.

-end of flashback-

.

.

"Ia kekasihmu, hyung?"

DEG!

Pertanyaan polos Tao membuat Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa ia sahabatku?"

Tao nampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Begitu, ya? Kupikir ada sesuatu yang lain."

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdegub lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia memang menyukai Baekhyun.

Menyukai.

Baekhyun.

Sebagai seorang sahabat?

Tidak.

Sebagai seorang yang spesial?

Baekhyun memang spesial.

Kekasih?

Tidak.

Uhm, mungkin harus kukatakan tidak tahu.

Ya, Chanyeol memang menyukai Baekhyun. Dan semua orang juga tahu bahwa anak caplang ini menyukai si imut-imut ber-_eyeliner_. Namun untuk kasus kali ini boleh kusebut Chanyeol dengan sebutan _friend-complex_? Benar, nampaknya itu adalah istilah yang cocok bagi Chanyeol. Uhm, tapi tidak juga. Ada kalanya Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia cemburu dengan kedekatan Baekhyun dengan orang lain, karena ia takut bila temannya dekat dengan temannya yang lain, takut Baekhyun akan melupakannya sebagai teman baik. Namun ada kalanya Chanyeol merasa ingin memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya. Penyakit yang langka, bukan?

"Eum, hyung, mungkin sudah saatnya aku kembali." Tao hendak beranjak dari duduknya dan kembali ke kamar sebelum suara Chanyeol terdengar.

"Maukah kau pergi bersamaku ke festival, Tao?"

Tao segera menoleh, "Eeh? Aku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk riang, "Ne! Pergilah bersamaku ke festival!"

Fyi, festival yang dimaksud adalah festival yang biasa diselenggarakan sebelum kejuaraan berlangsung. Festival itu diadakan sehari sebelum kejuaraan, dan akan berlangsung selama seharian penuh. Hal yang biasa dilakukan para mahasiswa adalah mengajak seseorang untuk pergi bersama ke festival.

Tao, yang memang menyukai festival mengangguk cepat. "Baiklah, hyung! Aku memang menunggu-nunggu festival itu, karena tahun lalu aku tak sempat merasakannya.." ujarnya sedikit sedih. "Dan terima kasih atas ajakannya, hyung! Aku sangat menanti hari itu! Annyeong, hyung!" ekspresi Tao berubah ceria selagi ia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu, "Tunggu, Tao! Beritahu aku nomor teleponmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke waktu normal.

_Cafetaria, Seoul National University_

12.44 p.m.

Setelah puas dengan pertanyaannya, Sehun berkutat kembali dengan _smartphone_-nya. Ia nampak begitu serius.

Jongin yang berada di sebelahnya mendadak menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. "Sedang apa?"

"Mencari kontak Luhan-hyung. Aish, mengapa susah sekali.."

"Oh. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah meminta nomornya?" celetuk Jongin.

Hening.

"AAAAH! AKU BELUM MEMINTA NOMORNYA!" pekik Sehun histeris, bahkan hampir menjatuhkan _smartphone_-nya.

PLOK!

Jongin menepuk dahinya sendiri. Mengapa ia memiliki teman yang sungguh polos?

"Pabbo, _ultra idiot_." cibirnya pada Sehun yang masih terpaku, memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghubungi Luhan.

Terdengar kekehan dari Jongdae.

"Apa kau mau KKT-nya, Hun?"

Cling!

Sehun langsung menatap tajam ke arah Jongdae, "Ma-mau mau!"

Jongdae tertawa kecil seraya menyodorkan _smartphone_-nya yang langsung disambar oleh Sehun.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya, hyung?" tanya Jongin setelah Sehun menyalin id milik Luhan.

"_Simple_, aku hanya iseng mengetik nama Minseok-hyung dan voila~ lalu aku bertanya apa id milik Luhan-hyung karena kupikir anak ini akan membutuhkannya." jawab Jongdae sambil menunjuk Sehun.

"Wah, jadi sudah sejauh itu hubunganmu dengan Minseok-hyung?" goda Jongin sambil menunjukkan ekspresi 'wah'.

Jongdae kembali tertawa, "Sejauh apa? Seoul-Beijing?"

"Pfft, garing!" kali ini giliran Sehun membuka suaranya. Anak itu telah sehat kembali setelah mendapatkan pencerahan dari Jongdae.

"Ya! Aku sudah memberimu id Luhan-hyung dan itu balasanmu?" protes Jongdae seraya mengambil kembali _smartphone_-nya.

Sehun tak bergeming, ia telah sibuk mengutak-atik _smartphone_-nya kembali. Jongin tertawa mengejek pada Jongdae yang langsung disambut beberapa protes lagi darinya.

"Aku ke kelas dulu. Annyeong." Wufan beranjak dari duduknya, dan segera meninggalkan ketiga hoobae-nya.

"Ne, annyeong, hyung!" ujar Jongdae.

Ah, mencoba menghindar dari kenyataan, Wufan?

"HUWAAAA! Luhan-hyung membalas _chat_-ku!" pekik Sehun histeris (lagi).

"Eish, ya sudah kau ajaklah dia kencan! Jangan berteriak-teriak!" ujar Jongin dan Jongdae bersamaan.

Deg deg deg deg!

Sehun nampak gemetar saat mengetik balasan untuk Luhan. Oh, mengapa ia begitu grogi saat mengetik tulisan 'bagaimana kalau sepulang latihan nanti kita minum _bubble tea _bersama, hyung?'.

"Di-dibalaaaas!"

_Kelihatannya menyenangkan. Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti sore~!^^ ppyong~!_

BLUSH!

Sehun merona saat membaca jawaban dari Luhan yang terkesan begitu manis.

"Aaah, Luhan-hyung.." gumamnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri membaca berulang-ulang jawaban Luhan.

Membuat dua orang di sebelahnya memasang wajah iri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC XD

haloooo ini cepet kan apdetnya wkwk

maafkan diriku, kemarin baru pulang dari jowo sih ;;

oke deh, ini kaisoo-nya silakan dinikmati(?)

nanti ada lagi, maaf kalo sedikit2 dikeluarinnya :(

oke deh, sepertinya ini masih kurang panjang ya/? wkwk rencananya sih chapter depan bakalan lebih panjang /Amin/ wkwk

makasih buat yang masih setia:")

aylopyupul /emot lopelope/

last word, tengkyuh;*


End file.
